Forever & Always
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Quando eu tinha apenas seis anos, minha mãe levou-me para o parque. Confesso que não estava muito animado com o passeio. Mas então, ao chegar naquele parque todo desgastado, com brinquedos enferrujados e a grama verde dando espaço ao marrom da terra, eu a encontrei. Você estava em um balanço, brincando, sozinha e feliz. (...) Eu amo os seus olhos, Bella. Assim como a dona deles. UA
1. Encontro

**Sinopse:** Como crianças eles experimentaram a mais genuína amizade; como adolescentes o sentimento apenas ficou mais sólido; e como adultos eles tão somente devem render-se a paixão que os une.

**N/A:** Hey amores! Bem, eu praticamente não consegui dormir antes de escrever esse pequeno Drabble.

Devo confessar que me senti frustrada ao querer escrever mais coisas e não poder porque há um "limite" de palavras. =( Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem.

A fic será bem fluffy, docinha, amorzinho e essas coisas. *-*

Pretendo postar um capítulo por dia, ou quem sabe dois? Tudo dependerá de como será a resposta de vocês. ;)

_Boa leitura! ;)_

* * *

**I — Encontro.**

Os cabelos de Isabella voavam conforme ela sacudia no balanço e o vento açoitava seus fios; o sorriso que a garota possuía em seus lábios framboesa era genuíno e dono de uma felicidade imensurável. Era a sua primeira vez estando em um parque e a sua mente infantil em nenhum momento conseguiu conjecturar como seria estar naquela alameda.

— Oi — a garota assustou-se com uma voz desconhecida e também infantil soar muito próximo à sua orelha. — Posso me sentar ao seu lado? — ele perguntou.

Isabella assentiu. Naquele instante ela havia pausado o balançar para conseguir se estabelecer novamente à Terra firme. A menina estava começando a ficar tonta.

— Como é o seu nome? — o garoto com lindos olhos azuis como o mais precioso lápis-lazúli perguntou-lhe.

Corou antes de responder.

— Isabella.

— O meu é Edward — educadamente, como lhe fora ensinado por seus pais, o menino estendeu sua palma para selar o cumprimento. Sorriram em uníssono quando as peles se tocaram.

O encaixe perfeito.

* * *

***aponta a caixinha aí embaixo* CAIXINHA DO AMOR! *-* COMENTE, BABY! s2**


	2. Travessuras

**II — Travessuras.**

**(...)**

— Eu quero te mostrar um lugar. — Edward estendeu a mão para Isabella.

A menina com cabelos castanhos prontamente aceitou. Uniu suas mãos às de Edward e deixou-se guiar pelo garoto.

Ele era mais alto que ela, mas Isabella adorava essa diferença nas alturas.

— É uma árvore. — Bella comentou assim que chegou ao "lugar secreto".

— Eu costumo vir aqui quando estou me escondendo de papai.

— É lindo. — murmurou. — Você me ajuda a subir?

Edward guiou Isabella. Porém, quando estavam na metade da pequena árvore, Isabella se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Seu traseiro doeu ao sentir o impacto e ela não pôde evitar as lagrimas.

Edward segurou os dedos de Isabella, confortando-a.

— Vai passar — o menino garantiu.

E Isabella acreditou.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários:** Gih Pattinson e Vanesssa**. E obrigada aos leitores que **apenas** colocaram a fanfic nos favoritos/alertas: **Karolzinhaa, PalomaMB. **Próximo capítulo amanhã ou hoje à noite. Dependerá dos reviews! ;)  
Até breve!

***aponta a caixinha aí embaixo* CAIXINHA DO AMOR! *-* COMENTE, BABY! s2**


	3. Sentimento

**III — Sentimento.**

**(...)**

O tempo passou muito depressa. Para Edward, era como se fosse ontem o dia em que conheceu Isabella. Agora, ambos com doze anos, a menina adormecera no sofá da casa dos pais após várias horas de brincadeiras. A face de Isabella era serena, tranquila e ela estava semelhante a um anjo com toda aquela calma envolvendo os seus sonhos.

O coração de Edward batia acelerado em seu peito, conforme ele estendia os dedos em direção ao rosto corado da menina adormecida. Ao tocar a pele macia e tão preciosa quanto uma porcelana para afastar os fios cor de chocolate que grudavam em sua face com o suor da correria, Edward entrou em um dilema.

Eram amigos; porém não se sentia tão_ estranho_ na presença das demais amigas.

Apenas com Isabella.

Seria o tão maravilhoso_ amor_? Aquele semelhante ao de seus pais?

Edward não sabia a resposta.

Mas, em seu âmago, ele desejava que a resposta fosse "sim".

* * *

**Gente, isso aqui são drabbles, logo essa é a razão para os capítulos serem curtos. Reviews? *-* Posto mais um hoje se tiver algum!**


	4. Saudade

**IV — Saudade.**

**(...)**

Pela primeira vez, o tamanho minúsculo de Forks estava servindo para algo. O condado contava com apenas uma escola Elementar, desta forma, Edward e Isabella estudavam na mesma escola, porém em turmas separadas.

— Eu não quero ficar sozinha — Bella disse completamente chorosa ao descobrir que não partilhariam as mesmas aulas que seu amigo.

— Você não ficará — Edward garantiu apertando os dedos de Isabella entre os seus.

Era costume para as duas crianças andarem de mãos dadas por todo o pátio do colégio. Ninguém estranhava. A amizade ali formada existia antes mesmo que Isabella e Edward possuíssem todos os dentes em sua boca.

— Boa aula — Edward desejou, logo após dar um beijo na bochecha de sua melhor amiga.

— Para você também — ofereceu um sorriso, mas este não chegou aos seus olhos. Estava triste com a separação, mesmo que fossem por apenas algumas horas.

— Já estou sentindo saudades — Edward murmurou caminhando para a sua turma.

E era realmente verdade.

* * *

**Não esqueçam dos comentários! Volto amanhã! ;)**


	5. Fugir

**V — Fugir.**

**(...)**

O sentimento de tristeza havia assolado aqueles pequenos e sonhadores. O natal seria na próxima semana e Esme, mãe de Edward, já havia começado os preparativos para a viagem de duas semanas. O pequeno garoto não estava feliz com a perspectiva de uma separação. Mesmo estando acostumado ao afastamento naquela época do ano, havia algo de diferente.

Ele não queria se afastar de sua melhor amiga, Bella.

— Você poderia fugir — a menina propôs balançando despreocupadamente suas pernas. Tremeu rapidamente ao sentir uma rajada de vento adentrar no espaço aberto.

— Não seria uma má ideia, Bella — concordou com um sorriso em seus lábios.

E havia seriedade em seu tom.

* * *

**Comentários? Volto hoje à noite. ;)**


	6. Afastar

**VI — Afastar.**

**(...)**

Os dois garotos corriam em direção à casa da menina Swan — lugar onde Edward poderia ficar escondido por algumas horas enquanto esperava pelo momento da viagem. Edward não queria se afastar de Isabella, mas as circunstâncias atuais o impeliam a isso.

Desgrudaram as mãos assim que chegaram até o quarto de Isabella. O menino estava com as duas mãos apoiadas sobre o joelho, enquanto restabelecia a sua respiração. Isabella estava de modo semelhante.

— Estamos seguros? — perguntou Edward assim que estava com a respiração normal.

— Sim. — Bella ainda estava ofegante. — Ninguém irá nos encontrar aqui.

— E seus pais? — Edward continuou o interrogatório.

— Papai está no trabalho e mamãe na casa de alguma amiga. Estamos seguros. — garantiu a menina.

Passaram o final da manhã e o início da tarde, cercados de brincadeiras, abraços, lágrimas e declarações de saudade. Porém, quando o momento de partir chegou, Edward envolveu Isabella em um abraço e murmurou em sua orelha.

— Já estou com saudades.

* * *

**Deixem comentários, por favor! Volto hoje à noite. ;)**


	7. Persuasão

**VII — Persuasão.**

**(...)**

Depois de longas e árduas duas semanas, Edward estava de volta à cidade. Durante toda a manhã a menina estava no encalço da mãe, tentando convencê-la a locomover Isabella até a casa do seu melhor amigo.

— Mamãe, eu preciso ver o Edward! — Bella bateu os pés contra o piso de madeira. Suas mãos estavam em torno da cintura.

— Você não pode esperar mais alguns dias? — Disse Renée, enquanto abria a gaveta para pescar uma colher.

— Não! Eu preciso vê-lo agora! — exclamou com os seus olhos chocolate brilhando.

— Bella...

— Eu irei caminhando — decidiu-se.

— Tudo bem, eu posso levá-la.

Bella sorriu, havia aprendido com o melhor_ professor_ a arte da persuasão.

* * *

**Cadê os comentários? =( Vejo pessoas apenas colocando a fic nos favoritos/alertas, mas sem contribuir na caixinha do amor, vulgo comentários. =( Se continuar assim, eu paro. Não faz sentido postar para o vento. ;) Talvez eu volte amanhã. Talvez.**


	8. Reencontro

**VIII — Reencontro.**

**(...)**

Bella estava impaciente. Muito impaciente, na verdade. A menina, irritada com a demora da mãe em locomover o carro até a casa dos Cullen, na fronteira da cidade, levou os dedos em direção à boca, para roer as unhas. Cuspiu uma lasca de esmalte cor de rosa.

_Argh!_

— Chegamos! — anunciou Renée, enquanto desligava o veículo. Tempo bastante para Isabella retirar o cinto de segurança e correr em direção a entrada da casa.

Edward estava sentado no sofá da sala, com o controle remoto em mãos, parecendo entediado com um jogo de críquete que estava sendo exibido.

— Edward! — gritou Isabella.

O menino assustou-se com a voz de sua garota, virando-se em direção a voz para vê-la. Ela continuava exatamente igual que a última vez que se viram.

Sorriu, enquanto ia ao seu encontro.

— Muito bom te ver novamente, Bella.

* * *

**Se continuar sem reviews eu vou parar de postar, gente. O que custa vocês mandarem um comentário? O dedo não cai, gatinhas!**


	9. Diversão

**IX — Diversão.**

**(...)**

Edward embalou o corpo magro da amiga em um caloroso abraço. Isabella, sorridente, correspondeu ao afeto do garoto.

Beijou-a na bochecha, e mais uma vez declarou:

— Senti saudades.

E Bella não se cansaria de repetir que o sentimento era correspondido.

Edward puxou a menina pelas mãos, levando-a em direção ao sofá.

— Você irá jogar comigo! — ele desafiou.

Bella sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Edward, mantendo suas mãos sobre os joelhos.

— Eu não sou um menino! — seus lábios se formaram em um delicado sorriso.

— Você nunca se importou com isso!

— Porque eu era uma criança, Edward — defendeu-se.

— _Nós_ somos crianças! — frisou.

— Eu sou uma mocinha — cruzou os braços.

— Tanto faz. Você é minha amiga. Tem que jogar comigo!

— Apenas uma vez — cedeu.

Lembrou-se rapidamente de um tempo não muito distante em que Edward era o _papai _de suas bonecas.

Ele nunca se opôs a isso. Chegou o momento de estabelecer a reciprocidade.

* * *

**Sinto muito pela demora! :( Volto amanhã com mais um drabble, se e somente se, houver comentários! Para quem continua estranhando o tamanho dos capítulos: essa fic é drabble, logo os capítulos não podem ter mais que 100 palavras, embora eu esteja usando quase 200!**


	10. Crescer

**X — Crescer.**

**(...)**

Bella e Edward estavam deitados no tapete da sala de estar da casa da menina, observando os créditos finais do filme ser exibido.

O menino observou o relógio em seu pulso.

— Faltam apenas quinze minutos — ele observou.

— Estou ficando velha! — fez uma careta emburrada, guardando um sorriso.

— Treze anos não é ser velha.

— Continuo sendo mais nova que você! — encarou o teto.

— Por apenas meses.

— Eu queria ser a mais velha.

— Garotas não podem ser mais velhas que garotos! — Edward cruzou as pernas.

— E por que não?

— Porque eu não quero casar com uma menina mais velha — seu tom de voz tornou-se um murmúrio. Apenas a proximidade entre ambos foi capaz de fazer com que Isabella escutasse atentamente o que ele lhe disse.

Seu coração acelerou.

— É só você procurar por uma mais jovem, Edward... — ela entrelaçava os dedos um ao outro, um reflexo ao seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

— Por isso que eu escolhi casar com você.

* * *

**Hum. Se houver comentários eu posto mais um hoje à noite! :)**


	11. Aniversário

**XI — Aniversário.**

**(...)**

Bella tornou-se uma estátua de pedra enquanto o seu cérebro se acostumava com o que Edward acabou de confidenciar.

— Pare de brincadeiras, Edward! — ela censurou. Deu um tapa em seus dedos que estavam em busca dos seus.

— Eu não estou brincando — defendeu-se. — Dê-me sua mão.

— Não! — recolheu os dedos debaixo da camisa folgada.

— Pare de ser tão _chata,_ Bella.

— Então pare de mentir — murmurou sem encará-lo.

— Desculpe, eu não queria brigar em seu aniversário...

— Mas...

Ele apontou o relógio na parede logo à frente.

— Meia-noite — encarou os sapatos. — Parabéns, Bella.

— Perdoe-me, Edward.

Deixando a mágoa para escanteio, ela procurou a mão do garoto ao seu lado. Entrelaçaram os dedos, e os olhos azuis do menino finalmente a encararam.

Sem nada dizerem, eles se abraçaram.

A desavença havia sido esquecida.

* * *

**Comentários?**


	12. Catapora

**XII — Catapora**

**(...)**

Fazia três dias que Edward não via a _sua_ Isabella. Ela não mais ia à sua casa e também estava faltando às aulas na escola. O garoto já estava começando a se preocupar com o repentino sumiço da amiga. Quando tentava falar com os pais, estes sempre desconversavam e mudavam de assunto. Esperto como era, o rapazinho desconfiou de algo.

Ao sair da escola naquela terça-feira, Edward caminhou por trinta minutos pela estrada molhada e escorregadia de Forks. Chegou à casa de Bella às três e trinta da tarde e, de acordo com os seus cálculos, nem Renée ou o marido estavam em casa.

Ousando da sorte, ele apenas girou a maçaneta e ficou aliviado ao notar que estava aberta.

Havia alguém em casa.

Fez o caminho tão conhecido em direção ao quarto de Isabella, batendo antes de entrar. Como não obteve resposta, adentrou.

Isabella estava deitada na cama, toda enrolada com um lençol roxo. Seus braços que estavam fora da proteção do tecido estavam à mostra para o olhar abismado de Edward.

— Bella? — chamou.

Rapidamente ela se descobriu.

— Edward? — seus olhos estavam gigantes.

— O que é isso? — apontou para as manchas em seu corpo.

Ela voltou a se cobrir com o lençol, murmurando:

— Estou com catapora. Vá embora!

* * *

**Hum... Bellinha com catapora... Próximo drabble tem uma continuação dessa cena. hahaha Enfim, quero agradecer pelos comentários nos capítulos anteriores, aos poucos eu estou respondendo! :)**

**E agora, que tal deixar um comentário? *olhinhos brilhando***


	13. Reciprocidade

**XIII — Reciprocidade.**

**(...)**

Edward não ficou abalado com o pedido — ordem — de Isabella para que ele fosse embora. Era um rogo razoável, pensou ele. Ela apenas estava receosa que passasse a catapora para o melhor amigo. Mas por qual razão ele se afastaria?

Não se importaria em pegar a doença que afligiu a amiga.

— Eu vou ficar — disse firme.

Bella descobriu apenas os olhos, para encarar Edward que sentou ao seu lado na cama.

O colchão afundou quando ele estava praticamente ao seu lado.

— Temos que praticar, Bella, — disse novamente, arrancando apenas um olhar confuso da amiga. — Você não assiste aos filmes? — procurou a palma de Isabella, trazendo a diminuta mão até a perna.

— Depende. Sobre qual filme você está falando?

— Aqueles de romance que sou obrigado a assistir aos sábados.

— Desculpe, eu não sabia que você...

— Eu gosto — ele interrompeu.

— Mas...

— Nos filmes, após se casar, eles fazem votos diante de um juiz ou um reverendo, eu não sei.

— E o que isso tem a ver com a minha catapora?

— Na saúde e na doença, é o que dizem.


	14. Casamento

**XIV — Casamento.**

**(...)**

Bella estava corada. Da ponta do dedão até o último fio de cabelo em sua cabeça. Constantemente Edward aparecia com aquele mesmo assunto: casarem-se quanto tivessem a idade adequada para isso.

Eram amigos.

— Mas eles são casados, Edward. Nós somos amigos — ela explicou.

— E por que não poderíamos casar? Você não gosta de mim? — sua expressão denunciava a tristeza.

— Não, claro que não! Eu gosto de você..., — ela disse. Sua voz caiu ao confidenciar quase de forma inaudível: — Muito.

— É bom saber disso — sorriu.

— Além disso, nós somos crianças. Quando você for um adulto, provavelmente nem lembrará que um dia existi em sua vida.

Calou a menina com o indicador sobre os lábios dela.

— Esquecer? Esquecer você? Isso é algo impossível para mim, Bella.

* * *

**Ai, quero um Edward em minha vida. *chora* haha **

**Enfim, que tal abastecer a CAIXINHA DO AMOR *aponta a caixinha sedutora aí embaixo* e mandar um comentário para alegrar a autora? *-***


	15. Retorno

**XV — Retorno.  
(...)**

Não demorou duas semanas para aparecer manchas e pintinhas vermelhas pelo corpo do garoto. Edward coçava as pernas, braços e era uma sensação horrível.

— Você está ficando com catapora — Bella avisou, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim da casa do garoto.

— Eu não me importo — ele respondeu. — Foi bom passar às tardes ao seu lado, Bella.

— Posso vir fazer o mesmo — ela disse.

— E perder aula? Não. Nem pensar.

— Não seja teimoso, Edward. Quando eu o mandei embora, você não foi. Além da persuasão, posso ter aprendido um pouco da sua teimosia.

— Bella, você não existe! — puxou a menina para um abraço.

Isabella suspirou, _bebendo_ da fragrância cítrica de sua camisa escolar.

Talvez... Talvez Edward e ela pudessem realmente se casar, anos à frente.

Era uma ideia além de "boa", para ela.

* * *

**Awn *-* Fico feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando desses meninos, tanto quanto eu! *coraçõezinhos* Comentem, por favor. Leitores fantasmas, apareçam, baby. Tia Annie não morde! ._,**


	16. Pintinhas

**XVI — Pintinhas.**

**(...)**

A situação havia ficado contrária. Agora, Edward era quem estava deitado na cama, completamente enrolado, cobrindo as_ pintinhas_ vermelhas em sua pele tão alva.

Deitada ao seu lado estava Isabella. Agora eles poderiam ficar abraçados porque não haveria nenhum risco de passar a catapora para o outro.

— Cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove — contou Isabella, que segurava o braço do amigo.

— Pare de contar! — ele tentou puxar, mas a menina o segurou mais firme.

— Não, — murmurou teimosa. — Dez, onze, doze, treze...

— Eu vou desmanchar a sua trança! — ameaçou, apesar de estar rabugento por não poder sair do quarto. As paredes pintadas em branco coral já estavam ficando repulsivas, na quarta semana de catapora.

— Você não se atreveria... — Isabella apontou o dedo indicador para ele, desafiando-a a bagunçar a trança lateral que a mãe havia feito.

— Claro que não, — aproveitou que Isabella momentaneamente havia se esquecido da contagem, e recolheu os braços. Pondo-os debaixo da camiseta. Aproveitando para coçar o abdômen.

Isabella mudou de assunto.

— Você mentiu, — disse com os braços cruzados, fitando o amigo intensamente.

Edward se encolheu com a acusação. Em menos de dois minutos fez uma retrospectiva mental para saber o motivo ao qual seria julgado e condenado por Isabella.

— Você sempre diz que iremos nos casar, — enumerou em seus dedos. — Eu não tenho nenhum anel — o indicador bateu diversas vezes no dedo anelar. — E você nunca me beijou!

Edward corou com a acusação.

— Beijo na bochecha não serve?

— E por acaso os atores se beijam na bochecha?

— Não.

— E então? — pediu, com as sobrancelhas içadas.

— Você quer que eu a beije? — os olhos do garoto estavam como duas bolas de basquete.

— Sim. E também quero um anel. A mãe de Jessica vende anéis por 1 _Loonie_!

— Quando eu puder sair de casa, compro esse anel para você.

Bella sorriu.

— Ainda falta uma coisa...

— Sim, falta.

As pintinhas vermelhas na testa, bochecha, queixo e nariz de Edward se fundiram ao vermelho do rubor que atingiu o garoto ao se aproximar da _futura esposa_ e depositar um selinho em seus lábios.

Foi rápido, quase na velocidade da luz. Bella corou quando ele se afastou, e inesperadamente ficou muda.

Edward encarava o teto à sua frente. Queria assoviar para romper o silêncio, mas parecia que seus lábios estavam grudados com cola.

— Bella? Edward?

Os garotos se assustaram com o chamado de Esme, e rapidamente se afastaram.

— Oh, sim, você está aqui. Renée está pedindo para você descer, querida. Despeça-se de Edward.

Bella, ainda com as bochechas rubras — situação em que Edward estava semelhante — aproximou-se do garoto.

— Tchau, Edward.

— Tchau, — olhou para ver se a mãe estava os observando. Ao notar que Esme já havia descido às escadas, murmurou: — Tchau, futura senhora Cullen.

* * *

**Sim! Estou postando mais uma vez! O.O haha Estou aproveitando que estou em casa, aí posso postar várias vezes de acordo com a resposta de vocês a cada capítulo. :) Amanhã, sábado e domingo será assim; dois, três ou quatro capítulos! Tudo dependerá dos comentários. *-* E aí, que tal abastecerem a CAIXINHA DO AMOR até esta transbordar? *me gusta* hahaha**


	17. Teste

**XVII — Teste.**

**(...)**

Ao chegar em casa, Bella correu imediatamente para o quarto. Vestiu as _meias _com detalhes de ursinhos nos pés, e deitou na cama, enquanto buscava debaixo do travesseiro uma revista.

Folheou as páginas, procurando uma em questão. Ao abrir, conseguiu ler a frase escrita em letras garrafais.

"Como saber se vocês combinam", leu o título.

— Será interessante — murmurou.

Levantou-se apenas para buscar dentro da mochila uma bolsinha com canetas. Pegou uma colorida e começou a responder às questões do "teste", para saber se, de acordo com a revista, _eles_ combinavam.

O resultado do teste não era espantoso para Isabella. Apesar de não acreditar muito no resultado, este dizia que sim, _eles_ combinavam.

Suspirou, jogando a revista em direção ao cesto com bonecas. Pegou a mesma caneta, e escreveu o nome de Edward no pulso.

Estava apaixonada, ela sabia. E o sentimento era bom demais. Principalmente quando algo em seu âmago apitava que era correspondida.

* * *

**Awn, que garota nunca se iludiu respondendo a esses testes que vêm em revistas? Já perdi a contas que quantos eu respondi! hahaha** **Agora que tal abastecer a nossa caixinha do amor, vulgo caixinha de comentários? **


	18. Anel

**XVIII — Anel.**

**(...)**

Edward já estava praticamente curado da catapora, e naquela manhã de quarta-feira ele se aprontava para seguir para a escola que ficava a quase quarenta minutos da residência.

Ao colocar a mochila sobre os ombros e beijar a bochecha da mãe, o garoto partiu em direção ao ponto em que o ônibus escolar passava para buscar os alunos.

Sentou-se ao lado de Tyler Crowley, mas não conversaram durante todo o percurso. O menino levou os dedos em direção ao bolso da calça, tocando o formato circular do anel que havia comprado na loja da mãe de Jessica.Era justo. Um anel poderia significar um compromisso. Compromisso este que ele ansiava ter com a menina que conhecia há quase uma década.

Era jovem, apenas catorze anos, mas sabia que havia algo de especial em Isabella. O modo como ela corava, seu jeito doce e a sua voz de soprano. Entre outras características que levaria muito tempo para analisar.

Chegaram finalmente à Escola Secundária de Forks, e, antes de seguir para a sua turma, fez o caminho inverso para encontrar Isabella. Ela já estava sentada, respondendo algo em uma revista que não notou a aproximação de Edward.

Tornou-se ciente de sua presença, quando ele disse:

— Bom dia, Bella! — sentou-se ao seu lado.

Assustada, Bella escondeu a revista no compartimento debaixo da mesa, corando ao encarar o amigo. Demorou cerca de quarenta e cinco segundos para que ela conseguisse balbuciar:

— Bom dia. O que faz aqui? — perguntou, colocando uma mecha da franja por trás da orelha.

— Trazer isso para você, — entregou o anel para Isabella.

— Isso... Isso é...? — questionou com os olhos alargados.

— Sim, exatamente. Oficialmente, agora você é a minha namorada.

Antes que Bella pudesse formar uma frase em resposta, ele correu para fora da sala de aula.

— Até mais tarde.

* * *

***sonhando que existe um rapaz como o Edward* hahaha Como eu seria feliz se aos 13 anos encontrasse um rapaz assim... =( haha Comentem que posto mais um ainda hoje! :)**


	19. Insegurança

**XIX — Insegurança.**

**(...)**

Cinco minutos depois da saída brusca de Edward, Isabella mantinha o anel repousado no centro da palma com seus olhos praticamente grudados na bijuteria. Testou no dedo anelar e ficou feliz ao saber que coube perfeitamente. Analisava algumas pedrinhas artificiais na circunferência, quando uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Bonito, — apontou para o anel.

Bella ruborizou. Escondeu os dedos dentro do casaco. Fitou a garota ao seu lado. Era Leah Clearwater.

— Ganhei de presente, — respondeu em um baixo sussurro.

— Eu sei. Eu vi. — disse dando de ombros. — Vocês estão namorando?

— Hum. Eu acho que sim.

— Você acha? — as sobrancelhas de Leah quase tocavam o teto.

— Sim.

— Não seja boba, Swan. Quem não sabe que Edward gosta de você? Ele parece um leão faminto e você a carne fresca. Saliva escorre de seus lábios quando você se aproxima. Arrisco-me a dizer que ele parece uma Foca.

Bella quase gargalhou com o vômito de palavras de Leah, apesar de não ter compreendido a comparação ao mamífero. Direcionou a atenção na aula que estava sendo dada. Em momento algum deixou de pensar no anel.

Eram namorados?

No intervalo, andou até a sala de Edward encontrando o garoto conversando com alguns rapazes de sua idade. Bella não conhecia seus respectivos nomes. Timidamente, arrastou os pés indo ao encontro de Edward, seu primeiro namorado.

— Edward? — chamou baixo.

O garoto virou-se para a menina, sorrindo ao avistá-la. Ele se despediu dos amigos e foi ao seu encontro.

— Atrapalhei você? — ela perguntou.

— Não seja boba. Você nunca me atrapalharia — segurou seus dedos.

Bella sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo, principalmente _naquele_ local em que estavam unidos.

— Estou indo para o refeitório, vem comigo?

— Sim, — aceitou.

Após buscar o almoço, os dois garotos se dirigiram até os fundos da escola para aproveitarem de modo sossegado a refeição. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, comendo em silêncio.

— Namorados? — ela perguntou quando terminou.

— Sim. A primeira das três etapas.

— Etapas?

— Exatamente. Namoro, noivado e casamento.

— Edward, você está falando realmente sério? — perguntou.

— Por que eu brincaria?

— Não temos nem quinze anos. Em breve iremos para o ensino médio e você conhecerá outras garotas. Depois, a faculdade.

— E em todas essas fases, será você quem eu irei querer ao meu lado.

— Certo.

— Certo?

— Certo.

— Papai irá para Seattle no fim de semana, será que tia Renée a deixa ir com a gente?

— Eu não sei.

— Pedirei a papai para convencer a sua mãe.

— Certo.

Eles voltaram para as suas respectivas turmas após ouvir o sino tocar. Despediram-se com um beijo na bochecha.

Apesar de insegura, Bella estava feliz com a nova "fase" que estava o relacionamento. Antes amigos, atualmente namorados.

Agora, ela tinha um namorado.

_Um namorad_o_!_, repetiu mentalmente enquanto sentia um brilho incendiar o olhar.

Precisava desesperadamente escrever a novidade rapidamente em seu diário.

* * *

**Bellinha insegura... =( Edward um amor Por favor, preciso de um desse em minha vida! *sonha* Ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer um rapaz semelhante. 3 haha**


	20. Canção

**XX — Canção.**

**(...)**

Naquela tarde de sábado quando Isabella pôs os pés na mansão, Edward rapidamente a arrastou pelas escadas em direção ao seu quarto. O vestido estampado da garota balançava enquanto eles corriam, assim como seus cabelos voavam conforme o vento que adentrava pelas janelas abertas ia a sua direção.

Edward fechou rapidamente a porta do quarto, deixando a menina sentada em sua cama.

— Espere aqui, quero mostrar algo a você — ele disse, antes de sumir.

Os pés de Isabella batiam contra o piso de madeira. Edward voltou trazendo em suas mãos um _iPod._

— Encontrou uma música nova no _iTunes_? — ela perguntou ao ver que ele mexia em algo no aparelho quadrado.

— Encontrei _a_ música. Quero que você ouça, Bella — estendeu um dos fones para Isabella, que rapidamente colocou na orelha.

Pacientemente, esperou que a música começasse. Assim que uma voz feminina começou a cantar, Ellie Goulding, o sussurro baixo de Edward assaltou a sua atenção. Deixando a música de lado, tornou-se atenta ao cantarolar de Edward.

_— I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right._

Mesmo se não sentisse as lágrimas pincelarem as bochechas, ela saberia que estava chorando, tamanha a intensidade das palavras unidas à voz e sentimento que Edward expressava através da canção de Calvin Harris.

Ela também precisava do seu amor.

— _I need your love_ — disse, antes de embalar o namorado em um abraço.

**#**

*** Preciso do seu amor, preciso do seu tempo. Quando tudo está errado, você acerta as coisas.**

******Música: I need your love - Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**Gente, não vou ficar postando para não receber nenhum comentário... Não quando eu tenho 9 favoritos e 8 alertas. Talvez seja o último capítulo de F&A que eu posto no FFnet... =(**


	21. Seattle

**XXI — Seattle.**

**(...)**

Horas depois, eles seguiam para Seattle. Carlisle estava dirigindo, Esme ao seu lado e Edward e Isabella no banco traseiro. Escutavam a mesma canção por várias vezes, memorizando a letra da música. Escondido dos pais, Edward segurava a mão de Isabella entre as suas.

Era bom manter _aquele_ contato com a garota.

Ao chegarem a Seattle, não puderam aproveitar de momentos sozinhos, porque sempre estavam em companhia dos pais, e sabia que Bella era tímida demais com relação aos adultos saberem que ela era a sua namorada.

— Sorvete? — ele perguntou, assim que passaram por uma barraquinha.

— Sorvete, Edward? — contestou, guardando as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco. — Está frio demais.

— Que tal um Frapuccino de morango na Starbucks? Conheço uma a duas quadras.

— E os seus pais? — estava temerosa em se perderem.

— É rápido. Provavelmente eles irão demorar algum tempo a sair daquela loja.

— Certo.

Na volta para casa, Isabella apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados do tanto que caminhou naquela tarde. Edward aproveitou para fazer cachinhos que não se formavam nos cabelos castanhos da menina quase adormecida.

Chegaram a Forks apenas às nove horas da noite. Bella estava completamente adormecida nos braços de Carlisle, que guiava a menina pelos corredores da casa até o quarto.

Renée estava no encalço do médico agradecendo o ato gentil de Carlisle. Charlie ainda estava na delegacia, resolvendo uma chamada urgente.

Após o pai colocar Isabella na cama e Renée cobri-la com um lençol, Edward ficou alguns poucos minutos a sós com Bella, observando o modo sereno ao qual ela dormia. Carlisle apareceu para dizer que precisava ir embora, e, antes de sair, o menino deu um beijo na testa da garota e murmurou:

— Bons sonhos, _minha _Bella.

* * *

** Bom ver vocês aparecerem. Façam isso mais vezes. Eu adoro ler os comentários de vocês e sei que há algo para contar ao final da leitura nem que seja um "que capítulo horrível, odiei". Não se reprimam, tia Annie não morde. *-* **


	22. Lágrimas

**XXII — Lágrimas.**

**(...)**

O início do ensino médio nunca pareceu tão árduo para a sonhadora Isabella. Aos quinze anos, estudando o primeiro ano, ela tentava entender como as coisas entre ela e o seu melhor amigo — e namorado, Edward, começaram a mudar.

Talvez quando ele passou a dar mais atenção aos seus amigos do sexo masculino, e a deixá-la solitária. Não completamente. Também tinha uma "turma", mas nada era comparada à cumplicidade que havia entre os dois adolescentes.

O destino também não colaborava; fazendo com que mais uma vez ficassem em turmas separadas e não tendo nenhuma aula na companhia do outro. O rapaz, aos dezesseis anos, reservava apenas os finais de semana para se encontrar com a menina que ele tanto jurou amor eterno quando eram crianças.

_"Vocês eram crianças, Bella. Quando crescessem, é lógico que teriam interesses em outras coisas. Isso não quer dizer que ele não a ama",_ lembrou-se das palavras de Renée. Poderia haver um pingo de verdade nas palavras da mãe, mas a aceitação do fato era dolorosa.

Naquela noite, ela chorou antes de dormir. Porque saber que não era mais a "prioridade número um" de Edward, deixava o seu coração partido em mil pedaços.

* * *

**Uma pitada de limão no meio de tanto doce, às vezes é bom. Hahaha Não queiram me matar por fazer um capítulo, digamos que "triste" em F&A, era necessário e no próximo as coisas começam a entrar no eixo.**

**Obrigada pelos fofos comentários, continuem assim! :)**


	23. Razões

**XXIII — Razões.**

**(...)**

Para Edward, crescer não foi uma tarefa fácil. Quando Isabella, _a sua Isabella,_completou os quinze anos, seu desejo era oficializar o que entre os dois era oficial. Era de sua vontade máxima pedir a Charlie e Renée a permissão para namorar Isabella; levar a garota à Port Angeles para assistirem uma sessão de filmes, ir a passeios, trilhas, entre outras atividades que um casal pudesse exercer naquela idade.

Porém, crescer implicava coisas que até então era desconhecida ao rapaz. Não na parte teórica; Carlisle o ensinou desde os oito anos as mudanças que o corpo de um rapaz e moça sofreria com o passar dos anos, e entrada na adolescência. A puberdade.

A situação, porém, na pratica era diferente.

O corpo de Isabella mudou, assim como o seu. Ela cresceu mais alguns centímetros, seu corpo começou a apresentar curvas e os seios também estavam em um tamanho que ficava visível quando ela vestia uma roupa apertada.

Não era estranho para Edward ter sonhos pudicos com a linda garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Porém, em uma determinada noite, sonhou com _coisas _que não deveria sonhar. Atos que eram "proibidos" ter com a menina inocente.

Por isso, afastar-se consideravelmente de Isabella havia sido uma questão urgente a ser feita. Não era fácil, contudo.

Afastou-se não por não amar a garota; mas sim porque estava envergonhado. Envergonhado em ter despertado e encontrar-se excitado após um sonho envolvendo a garota.

_"Isso é normal, Edward",_ Carlisle confortou quando buscou conselhos com o pai, que era médico.

Mesmo estando mais aliviado por não ser nenhuma espécie de depravado, continuava a manter distância de Isabella.

Mas ele sabia que o afastamento duraria muito pouco.

* * *

**Gente, a adolescência é uma fase complicada. Quem já passou por isso, sabe como é. Principalmente quando se refere ao descobrimento da sexualidade. Para os rapazes é um pouco diferente. As coisas voltarão a se normalizar, eu garanto! F&A foi criada para ser algo fofo, sem dramas e eu manterei isso até o final! **

**Não se esqueçam dos comentários. *-* Apesar de não estar respondendo corretamente, eu leio a todos. **

******Até o próximo **


	24. Perdão

**XXIV — Perdão.**

**(...)**

Quando acordou naquela manhã, os olhos castanhos da menina foram levados imediatamente para o calendário no criado mudo ao seu lado. Não era nenhuma data comemorativa ou especial para os demais de Forks, mas para os dois jovens — Edward e Isabella — era uma data mais do que especial.

O dia em que se conheceram.

Nostalgicamente a garota se lembrou do momento em que estava solitária no parque e o garoto chegou — para nunca mais partir de sua vida, mente e coração.

Arrumou-se para a escola. Ao passar pela cozinha, avistou Renée bebericando o café enquanto fazia a leitura de um jornal diário. Ao ver a filha, sorriu.

— Bom dia, meu amor.

— Bom dia — pescou uma maçã, e seguiu para fora da cozinha.

Ao chegar à Forks High School, seguiu rapidamente para a turma onde teria a sua primeira aula do dia: álgebra. Enquanto seguia pelo corredor, estava tão distraída que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Apenas tornou-se ciente quando o perseguidor a alcançou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que a menina se virasse em sua direção.

Seus olhos estavam como dois discos ao observar a figura de Edward, segurando-a de modo intenso.

Os lábios dele tremularam e em seguida se abriram. O hálito dele bateu diretamente contra a sua face, deixando-a _quase_ entorpecida.

Bella se mantinha sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Novamente ele descerrou os lábios e murmurou quase inaudível:

— Perdoe-me. Por tudo, Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter sido um estúpido — ele suplicou e em seguida grudou seus lábios nos de Isabella.

* * *

**Como prometido, as coisas estão começando a entrar no eixo. *-* Hahaha Deixe-me saber o que estão achando da fanfic, ok? **

**Volto amanhã com mais um capítulo, se e somente se, alguém comentar. s2**

**Beijos, **

**Annie**


	25. Surpresa

**XXV — Surpresa.**

**(...)**

Bella não estava acostumada a ser pega de surpresa, no entanto, era assim que ela se sentia ao ter os doces lábios de Edward cobrindo os seus. Poderia dizer que estava em choque, sendo assim era essa a explicação lógica para ter se mantido _parada_ durante o... Não _verdadeiro_ beijo.

— Me desculpe mais uma vez, Bella. Eu não devia... — o garoto se desculpou, afastando-se da menina, mesmo assim ainda a segurava em seus braços.

Bella entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas tão logo fechou ao percebeu que nenhum som saía. Estava muda.

Os beijos com Edward não eram resumidos em apenas selinhos, como aquele que trocaram ao ser "oficialmente" a sua namorada. Porém, estava surpresa com o ato inesperado do rapaz que não mais sabia se ainda namorava.

Ele estava tão diferente.

— Não, — tossiu ao perceber o quão estranha sua voz estava. — Digo, não precisa se desculpar.

— Venha comigo, Bella — entrelaçou os dedos aos de Isabella. — Precisamos conversar.

— Eu tenho aula — informou, enquanto virava o pescoço em direção ao corredor que a levaria até a turma de biologia.

— Creio que será por uma boa razão. Posso dizer para a senhora Cooper que você se sentiu mal... — propôs uma desculpa razoável para explicar a falta da garota à primeira aula.

— Tudo bem — ela suspirou ainda aturdida com tudo que aconteceu em menos de dez minutos.

— Vamos — arrastou a menina para um local neutro da escola: a biblioteca. Lá, eles poderiam conversar com mais calma, e explicar para a garota o motivo do distanciamento.

Em seu interior, Edward pedia para que ela fosse compreensível e o perdoasse por ser um babaca.

O rapaz não sabia como lidaria com mais alguns dias — ou meses — de indiferença.

**#**

* * *

**Aqui mais um capítulo de F&A para vocês! :) Espero que vocês gostem. *-***

**Próximo capítulo apenas amanhã. Enquanto isso, que tal alegrar o coração dessa autora carente mandando comentários? *-***

**Até breve,**

**Annie.**


	26. Conversar

**XXVI — Conversar.**

**(...)**

Ao chegarem à biblioteca, os dois jovens foram alvos do olhar mortífero da bibliotecária Grace, que era uma maníaca por silêncio e organização. Partiram para uma área mais afastada, onde eram espalhados várias mesas em formato circular, para estudos, e algumas cadeiras. Havia prateleiras com livros logo à frente, então se podia dizer que estavam "escondidos".

Sentaram-se à mesa, e Bella rapidamente fitou seus pés ao ter o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde que ainda possuía um dente de leite faltando em sua boca, olhando-a intensamente. Notando o desconforto de Isabella, Edward segurou as mãos da menina, levando-as à narina — e aspirando ao odor da pele macia de Isabella. Era como uma boneca recém-saída da caixa. Seu cheiro era capaz de deixá-lo embriagado.

Não disseram nada por alguns minutos. Edward mantinha as mãos da garota sob o seu jugo, e Isabella se conservava fitando o chão. Criando coragem, ele respirou fundo.

Bella já estava se preparando para o pior. Afinal, como o _"precisamos conversar" _significaria algo bom? Provavelmente ele estava ali apenas para dizer que não mais a amava, que pretendia namorar outra garota; mais bonita. Estava se preparando para ouvir o _"eu não te amo mais",_ porém, quase perdeu todos os batimentos cardíacos ao ouvir o murmúrio do amado:

— Eu amo você, Bella — ele disse. A respiração da adolescente ficou errática. — Por amar você que eu precisei me afastar — libertou os dedos da garota apenas para poder repuxar os fios cor de bronze. — É complicado. Você não sabe o quanto eu me envergonho... Perdoe-me, por favor.

O rapaz não estava fazendo nenhum sentido, para Isabella.

— Diga algo, por favor... — seus olhos estavam quase suplicantes.

— Eu... — balbuciou. — Eu... Eu não sei.

— Você pode me perdoar? Perdoar-me por ter sido um estúpido?

— Edward... — sem que Isabella percebesse, havia algumas lágrimas manchando a sua pele de porcelana. Ao notar que ela chorava, Edward culpou-se por ser o responsável por ter causado tristeza em Isabella. — Você não sabe como... Como doeu em mim...

— Para mim também não foi fácil, querida.

— Por que você fez isso? Por quê? — perguntou, tentando acalmar o pranto.

— Um dia. Um dia você irá entender — disse.

— Eu pensei que você não... Que você não me amasse mais — murmurou, com a voz cheia de embargo.

— Não... — silenciou-a com o indicador sobre os lábios. — _Para sempre e sempre, _lembra-se?

— Sim, mas...

— Nada de _"mas"._ Isso não vai acontecer. Nunca mais. Eu prometo — ele disse firme.

— Nunca mais?

— Nunca mais.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! *-* E então, digam-me o que estão achando dos drabbles? *-* Isso será bem no estilo Fluffy, algo bem diabético, como vocês já repararam, logo não haverá espaço para uma terceira pessoa entre essas duas formiguinhas famintas por açúcar. Não se esqueçam de comentar, ok? Não gosto de postar para o vento! :)**

**Até breve!**


	27. Basquete

**XXVII — Basquete.**

**(...)**

Experiente na arte de cabular aula, Isabella corria em direção à quadra da Forks High School para ver um jogo em que Edward estaria participando. Não era conhecedora de muitas coisas — para não dizer nada — sobre basquete. Mas seria Edward, seu namorado, quem estaria jogando como _armador_ do time. E ela queria fazer uma surpresa ao garoto.

Sentou-se na arquibancada, nos últimos degraus para que pudesse ter uma maior visão do jogo — e ficar escondida. Estava procurando algo em sua mochila quando duas garotas sentaram-se ao seu lado. Não as conhecia.

Não prestou atenção ao burburinho causado pelas duas jovens, roendo as unhas enquanto esperava pelo início da _partida._

— Edward Cullen, — uma das duas garotas disse, assaltando rapidamente a atenção de Isabella. — Ele é realmente um pedaço de mau caminho. Mas parece que nenhuma garota é boa o suficiente para ele — havia tristeza na voz na garota.

Por dentro Bella estava vibrante. Porque sim, nenhuma garota era boa o suficiente para ele. Não quando ele a tinha. Não estava sendo pretensiosa, essas eram as exatas palavras dele.

* * *

** Próximo drabble é uma continuação dessa cena. :)**


	28. Ciúmes

**XXVIII — Ciúmes****.**

**(...)**

Na Forks High School eram poucos os que sabiam que Edward e Isabella estavam juntos. Os dois adolescentes passavam por aquela fase em que _"namorar escondido é o mais gostoso",_ por isso eram discretos com qualquer demonstração pública de afeto.

Alguns apenas desconfiavam da relação mais do que _amigo x amiga_ entre os dois — como os pais de ambos — porém não havia provas concretas para comprovar esse fato.

O jogo transcorreu de forma tensa para Isabella. A garota estava tão perdida quanto uma agulha no fundo de um aquário. Além de não saber qual o time estava ganhando, ainda havia as duas garotas ao seu lado que não parava de comentar sobre o _seu namorado_.

Era _"olha aqueles músculos", "ele é tão lindo", "estou passando mal", "será que ele tem namorada?"_ sendo dito por aquelas duas, que Isabella estava fazendo uso do autocontrole para não voar em cima das assanhadas e fazê-las engolir as palavras. Sim, era ciumenta.

Em algum momento do jogo, Bella não soube dizer como tudo aconteceu, mas os olhos de Edward foram levados diretamente para ela. Bella em nenhum momento desviou os olhos. Ele sorriu, e ela se sentiu derreter por dentro — e por fora também.

O momento de distração do _armador_ do time não passou despercebido dos demais jogadores. Praticamente todos seguiram o olhar do _bobo apaixonado_, deparando-se com Isabella completamente vermelha de vergonha por estar sob os holofotes.

Ele sorriu por uma última vez, antes de voltar à atenção para o jogo. Pelo canto dos olhos, Isabella conseguiu notar que era o alvo de um olhar mortal, das duas garotas.

Deu de ombros. Foi por causa _dela_ que Edward interrompeu o jogo — apenas para fitá-la.

Isso poderia ser algo simples, aos olhos de uma garota qualquer.

Mas aquele ato genuíno enchia o seu coração de felicidade.

* * *

**Até amanhã. Deixem comentários *-***


	29. Alice

**XXIX — Alice.**

**(...)**

Alice Brandon era uma das garotas a qual a Swan mantinha contato. Incrivelmente possuíam quase todas as aulas juntas, exceto política e inglês. Bella apreciava a companhia da garota com cabelos espetados, porém Alice era _espoleta_ demais, chegando a deixar Isabella irritada com uma pessoa tão... Serelepe. Alice também namorava — com Jasper — que extraordinariamente jogava no mesmo time que o Cullen.

Fevereiro, o mês dos namorados, estava deixando Isabella com fios brancos precoce em seu couro cabeludo. Durante os primeiros dez dias do mês ela ainda estava confusa e indecisa sobre o presente que daria ao rapaz em quatro dias.

— E você já sabe o que pretende dar a Edward como presente? — perguntou Alice, enquanto caminhavam em direção à quadra esportiva, onde teriam aula de educação física.

— Ainda não, e você? — devolveu a pergunta.

Alice parou a caminhada, para bater palmas enquanto um sorriso quase rasgava seus lábios.

— Sim! Encontrei o presente perfeito para Jasper quando estive em Port Angeles.

— E o que seria? — estava curiosa, Bella não podia negar.

— Segredo! — voltaram a caminhar.

— Eu não faço ideia do que dar a Edward — murmurou.

— Um CD, talvez? — propôs Alice. — Você conhece o seu cantor favorito? — Bella assentiu. Sabia de tudo, ou quase, sobre o namorado. Conheciam-se desde crianças o que impossibilitava que alguma coisa ficasse em oculto.

— Não posso ir sozinha à Port Angeles, meus pais podem desconfiar.

— Simples. Diga que nós duas iremos ao cinema. Poderíamos aproveitar e realmente assistir a um filme, e em seguida colocaremos Port Angeles de cabeça para baixo, para procurar o presente perfeito de Edward. O que acha?

— Obrigada, Alice — abraçou o corpo magro da amiga. — Pode ser amanhã?

— Sim, amanhã.

* * *

**E não, eu não me atrapalhei. O dia dos namorados, nos Estados Unidos, ao contrário do Brasil, é comemorado no dia 14 de Fevereiro.**  
**Próximo drabble há uma continuação dessa cena. Mandem comentários que o próximo será postado amanhã! **

**Até mais,**

**Annie.**


	30. Renée

**XXX — Renée.**

**(...)**

Não havia formado quinze minutos que Renée havia colocado os bolinhos para o_cupcake _no forno, quando a porta principal da casa é aberta. Os passos se aproximando da cozinha ficaram mais que audíveis para a professora. Ao chegar à cozinha, Bella saudou a mãe com um beijo em sua bochecha — era sempre bom mimá-la antes de pedir por algo.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Renée, logo desconfiando da amabilidade repentina da filha única.

Bella estrategicamente pôs as mãos no peito, fingindo-se de ofendida.

— Mãe!

— Não tente me enganar, Bella — sentou-se à mesa. — Diga o que você quer.

— Hum... — Bella fitou o chão. Podia apostar que estava corada. — Alice me convidou para ir ao _cinema_ — informou. Renée continuou a fitar a filha, tentando entender qual o bicho de sete cabeças em consentir que Isabella se divertisse com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo. — Amanhã, quando sairmos da escola — completou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Renée exalou o ar pela boca, remexendo-se em seu assento na cadeira de madeira.

— Amanhã você tem aula, Bella — Começou Renée. — Além do mais, as mocinhas não podem sair à noite.

— Mãe...

— Sem um adulto, não!

— A prima de Alice... Ela poderia vir com a gente. _Hum_... E ela é maior de idade.

— Prima? — indagou.

— Sim, prima. Seu nome é Rosalie. Ela já está na faculdade, mãe.

— Tudo bem, você pode ir — Bella vibrou por dentro. Quando se virou para sair da cozinha, foi impedida pela voz da mãe. — No entanto, eu peço que _Rosalie_ venha buscá-la. Quero conhecê-la.

— Sem problemas, mamãe — correu para fora da cozinha, feliz porque as coisas estavam transcorrendo perfeitamente.

Sua única e cruel dúvida era saber qual presente para Edward escolher.

* * *

** Próximo drabble é a escolha dos presentes e o que virá em seguida será o dia dos namorados. Não se esqueçam dos comentários! s2**

**Até mais,**

**Annie.**


	31. Compras

**XXXI — Compras**

**(...)**

Rosalie Hale, a prima de Alice, era uma garota alta, com longas cabeleiras douradas que caiam até a sua cintura. Os olhos eram azuis, magra; uma verdadeira modelo vinda das passarelas de moda.

— Então vocês têm um namorado? — perguntou a loira com diversão em sua voz.

Bella corou com o comentário. Não era mais nenhuma _criança_. Era uma adolescente e em sete meses completaria dezesseis anos. Ou seja, ela tinha idade "suficiente" para ter um namorado. Embora tivesse um compromisso com Edward desde os treze anos.

— Sim, — muito baixo, ela murmurou.

— Você também, Alice? — perguntou à prima.

— Jasper, Rose! — disse num tom acima do que seria considerado _normal_. — Esqueceu-se de Jasper?

— Jasper? — indagou visivelmente confusa. — Aquele garoto loiro e cabelos cacheados?

— Sim! — bateu palmas. Os olhos de Alice estavam brilhantes apenas com a menção à Jasper.

— Ele ainda possui espinhas cobrindo 70 por cento do rosto?

Alice cruzou os braços.

— Não seja boba, Rose.

— E você Bella? Como é seu _namoradinho_? — questionou olhando exclusivamente à adolescente.

Bella exalou o ar pela boca. Lembrou-se rapidamente de Edward, e seu peito inflou de saudades. Não o encontrava há alguns dias.

— O nome dele é Edward — sorria enquanto narrava sobre o amado. — Ele é... Um verdadeiro _príncipe _saído dos _contos de fadas_. É gentil, romântico e com ele eu me sinto especial. Eu o amo — declarou.

— O primeiro namorado é realmente deslumbrante. Mas não se engane, Isabella, pode acontecer que vocês não fiquem juntos para sempre.

— _É_ para sempre — garantiu contundente. — Eu tenho certeza sobre isso.

Ali mesmo encerraram o assunto sobre "primeiro namorado", "deslumbramento" e o "fato de conhecerem outras pessoas no percurso da adolescência para a vida adulta". Rosalie de forma alguma queria matar os sonhos da prima e sua amiga, desmascarando a pura realidade que era a vida real.

Entraram em uma loja especializada em instrumentos musicais, onde Alice comprou o presente para Jasper. Bella sabia que Edward sabia tocar piano, mas suas economias não era o suficiente para dar como presente um piano de cauda. Ele possuía um violão, então não iria lhe comprar um segundo. As opções de presente ali estavam descartadas.

Continuaram a percorrer as lojas que estavam abertas, sendo orientada por Rosalie algumas vezes quando o presente que Bella escolhia era infantil demais, ou então simples.

Rosalie em momento algum reclamou do tempo que estavam gastando sem nenhuma produtividade, o que Bella agradecia internamente.

Depois de percorrerem por mais algumas lojas espalhadas pelo centro de Port Angeles, Bella encontrou o _presente_ que sabia ser perfeito para Edward. Pegou a _peça _em suas mãos, olhando fixamente para o objeto.

_"Sim, é esse",_ ela pensou.

Seu único medo era que Edward ficasse surpreso com o que ela lhe daria. Ou então achasse que ela estava sendo apressada demais.

Não se importou com os pensamentos negativos, pagou pela mercadoria, e voltaram para Forks.

Ao chegar em casa, subiu diretamente para o quarto, pegando a sacola da loja para admirar mais uma vez o que havia sido escolhido.

_"Sim, é perfeito",_ garantiu, antes de cair na inconsciência dos sonhos.

* * *

**Próximo drabble apenas amanhã. =( **  
**Antes que apareçam dúvidas, o presente de Bella não tem nada de cunho sexual. Mas isso não quer dizer que não haverá eventuais lemons na fic. Sim, haverá lemons, mas não agora que eles são tão jovens. ._.**  
**Quero dar boas vindas aos novos leitores, fico feliz sempre que chega um novo leitor. Agradecer aos comentários do último capítulo. Enfim, aquele mesmo papo: eu leio/amo a todos e procurarei responder muito em breve! **

**Beijos,**

**Annie.**


	32. Composição

**XXXII — Composição.**

**(...)**

Os primeiros raios solares tão atípicos de Forks reluziam pela janela de vidro no quarto do adolescente. Era um sábado, o dia dos namorados, e Edward nunca se viu tão ansioso para encontrar a namorada. Mesmo que o último encontro do casal tenha sido em menos de vinte quatro horas, porém um minuto longe de Isabella era tempo _demais._ Edward ainda se questionava como conseguiu passar toda aquela temporada longe de _sua garota._

Pousada no criado mudo ao lado da cama, estava uma sacola de papel contendo o presente que há algum tempo comprou para Isabella, mas que nunca surgiu a oportunidade para dar o presente. Porém, não havia momento mais primoroso para entregar, literalmente, a chave do seu coração para a garota, como aquele dia.

Levantou-se ainda em letargia por ter ficado metade da noite insone preparando a segunda parte da surpresa para a menina. Após fazer a higiene matinal, ele sentou-se à mesa de estudos para terminar umas atividades que ficaram pendentes e que precisaria entregar na aula de segunda-feira, no primeiro período. E, de acordo com o seu planejamento, não teria um segundo livre no fim de semana.

No andar inferior, Esme conseguia ouvir os passos do filho em seu quarto. Sabia o que aquele dia representava para os jovens apaixonados e, apesar de se manter cega aos acontecimentos não tão recentes, ela sabia que havia algo _mais_ que amizade entre Isabella e Edward. Sempre soube, na verdade. Desde que eles eram apenas crianças, eram predestinadas ao destino de ficarem juntos. Porém, mantinha-se cega, e não forçaria o filho a fazer o "pronunciamento oficial" do relacionamento com a filha do chefe Swan.

Uma hora depois, após terminar a lição, o garoto pegou debaixo do travesseiro um caderno velho, amassado e com odor de mofo. Abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo e dela pescou uma caneta. Abriu às últimas folhas do caderno e tornou-se a ler as notas musicais da canção que compôs durante a madrugada.

_"Ótimo",_ disse em pensamentos, antes de ir até a sala de música e buscar o CD com a gravação. Há algum tempo que ele não praticava a composição. Porém, por Isabella o esforço valeria a pena. _Muito._

Bella Swan já estava acordada há algum tempo. Ela fitava o teto, e ansiosamente seus pés trepidavam. Seus olhos foram levados uma, duas, três vezes em direção ao relógio, e em todas as espiadas, às duas da tarde nunca havia chegado.

— Às duas horas, em frente à oficina do Senhor Newton — lembrou-se das palavras de Edward, sobre o lugar que usariam como ponto de encontro.

— Para onde vamos? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— O lugar é _segredo_, mas eu tenho certeza que você irá amar — ele garantiu.

Ao olhar para o namorado, Bella sentiu uma ânsia de beijá-lo lhe atingir, porém estavam no refeitório e havia cerca de 400 estudantes ali presentes. Embora ao varrer com os olhos todo o refeitório, percebeu que todos estavam inseridos em sua própria bolha. No entanto, eles não poderiam arriscar. Guardou a vontade de provar seus lábios, e realizaria o seu anseio quando estivessem sozinhos.

— Quero te beijar — ele confessou. A similaridade de pensamentos não passou despercebida à garota.

Naquele instante, Bella possuía a certeza que suas bochechas haviam atingido o mais vibrante carmim. Quando ela se preparava para abrir a boca, para respondê-lo, Alice apareceu, sentando-se no espaço que havia entre os dois.

Apesar de estar inserida à conversa, nunca se esqueceu do _"quero te beijar",_ Edward nunca verbalizava esses desejos. Quando sentia vontade, simplesmente a beijava. Nunca verbalizou o anseio antes do ato.

Faltando uma hora para o encontro, Bella começou a "produção". Havia pegado algumas "aulas" com Alice sobre maquiagem, e Rosalie a ensinou alguns penteados que ela poderia usar naquele dia. Apesar das palavras ácidas quando estavam em Port Angeles, Rosalie mostrou-se uma boa pessoa. Apenas tentava alertar Isabella que o mundo pós-adolescência não era todo pintado cor de rosa, e, mesmo não sendo uma regra, alguns casais se afastavam logo após o final do ensino médio.

Sentiu-se deprimida apenas em pensar que aquela situação triste poderia acontecer com ela e Edward... Não suportaria viver sem ele; poderia se arriscar a dizer que _ele_ se tornou metade do seu ser. Usando da hipérbole, que Edward era o _ar_ que ela respirava, ou seja, que não poderia viver em sua ausência.

Como não estava com muita criatividade, e a ansiedade não lhe permitia lembrar com minúcia como fazer um penteado bem arrumado, fez apenas uma trança lateral, deixando a mecha da franja solta. Abriu uma caixinha de madeira, e dentro dela pescou uma tiara com um laço, pondo-a ao cabelo. No rosto, não se _pintou_ muito. Apenas uma sombra clara, máscara para os cílios, _blush_ para dar um aspecto de "vida" e "rubor", mesmo estando ciente que seu rubor natural era ainda mais chamativo que o artificial, e nos lábios usou um_gloss_ cor de framboesa.

O vestido estampado combinava com o sol que estava em Forks. O vestido era um pouco acima do joelho e as mangas iam até o pulso. Mesmo que o clima estivesse aparentemente quente, já estava acostumada a usar roupas que cobrissem metade do corpo. Calçou sapatilhas no estilo bailarina, e, antes de seguir rumo à saída da casa, pegou a sacola de papel onde estava o presente de Edward.

Não poderia ficar mais nervosa ao esbarrar com a "General Renée" olhando-a de modo surpreso.

— Está de saída? — ela perguntou, verificando a filha de cima a baixo, e notando que ela estava _produzida demais_ para ficar em casa.

— Alice... — desconversou. — Estou indo estudar — mentiu.

— Estudar? — replicou.

Bella estava suando em bicas com aquela inquisição não planejada. Por que as coisas não podiam, ao menos uma vez, ser fácil para a garota? Encontrar com a mãe no meio de uma "fuga" para encontrar o namorado não era nada auspicioso.

— Sim... — tentou abrir passagem, mas Renée foi mais rápida, esticando os braços para tapar a estreita abertura.

— E onde estão os livros? Cadernos? Apostilas? Ou você pretende estudar sem materiais? Com essa modernidade e avanço tecnológico já é possível escrever usando os dedos? — apesar de parecer rude com as palavras, o tom de Renée não passava do humorado. Sabia para onde a filha estava seguindo. Apenas queria deixá-la um pouco desconfortável por estar mentindo. Renée até poderia castigar Isabella pelas mentiras, porém seria hipócrita se o fizesse. Ela também passou por uma fase semelhante àquela, então não poderia julgar o ato da menina.

Ao menos Edward era um bom rapaz, e ele parecia se importar com Isabella.

— Mãe... Por favor... — Bella sentia que mais um minuto na inquisição e ela derreteria em lágrimas.

— Certo, — liberou a passagem. Bella suspirou, aliviada. — Não demore muito — avisou.

Após assentir com a cabeça, a garota praticamente correu para fora de casa, porém antes que pudesse alcançar a maçaneta, conseguiu ouvir a mãe dizer:

— Mande um _"oi"_ para o Edward.

Edward já estava à espera de Isabella no lugar em que combinaram. Estava ansioso, ele não podia negar. Depois de cinco minutos, a garota chegou. Havia um sorriso enorme em seus lábios, e ao ficarem próximos, tudo o que ela fez foi enlaçar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijá-lo nos lábios. Por ser mais alto que Isabella por bons dez centímetros, ela precisou se sustentar na ponta dos dedos para conseguir diminuir a distância.

Afastou-se do namorado com um último beijo em seus lábios. Grudou a testa na de Edward e permaneceram ainda com os olhos fechados, apenas saboreando o momento.

— Senti saudades — ela diz.

— Eu também — ele murmura. Mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade, ele se afasta da namorada, tomando os dedos dela entre os seus. — Vamos?

— Sim, — assente.

Embrenharam por uma trilha desconhecida nos arredores de Forks. Apesar de parecer um lugar longe demais para ser alcançado a pé, Edward conhecia um atalho em que o percurso teria duração de apenas quinze minutos.

Agradecia mentalmente por ter escolhido sapatilhas. Por acaso, se seguisse os conselhos de Alice e Rosalie, naquele momento estaria usando sandálias com saltos enormes, e provavelmente estaria passando por grandes problemas.

— Como foi o seu dia? — ele introduziu um assunto.

Estar rodeado por árvores e o cantar de alguns animais não estava sendo fácil para Isabella se acostumar. Conversar com o namorado enquanto iam para o "lugar especial" era a única coisa que poderia acalmá-la.

— Normal, — respondeu. — Arrumei o meu quarto, fiz algumas atividades, li vários capítulos de um novo livro, ouvi músicas, como vê, nada de interessante.

— Para mim, é interessante — ela corou, é lógico. Era inevitável impedir o constrangimento sempre que ele dizia algo semelhante.

— E o seu? — mudou de assunto.

— Você ficaria entediada se eu contasse — ele disse, apenas para ocultar que passou a metade da manhã fazendo alterações na composição da música. — De qualquer forma, chegamos — ele disse.

Bella enfim guiou os olhos para o lugar à sua frente. Era rodeado por grandes árvores, alguns pinheiros. Umas flores enfeitavam ao redor, de variadas cores. No centro, em formato circular, era completamente em gramado. Uma campina.

— Lindo — ela murmurou ainda deslumbrada com a visão do lugar.

Edward guiou a namorada em direção ao centro da campina, sentando-se na grama.

O embrulho com o presente de Edward estava sobre as suas pernas, porém estava nervosa para entregá-lo. Não era simplesmente dar o presente; havia todo um significado por trás do objeto que ela queria poder compartilhar com ele.

— Hum... — o rapaz começou. Em um ato de nervosismo, ele coçou a nuca. — Não vou dizer que hoje é um dia importante para nós dois, pois, a meu ver, todos os dias são importantes se estou com você — ele pausou apenas para segurar as mãos da menina. — Quando eu tinha apenas seis anos, minha mãe levou-me para o parque. Confesso que não estava muito animado com o passeio, principalmente depois que soube que o meu brinquedo favorito havia sido jogado no lixo por engano. Para uma criança, não é fácil aceitar a perda de um boneco — ele riu. — Mas então, ao chegar naquele parque todo desgastado, com brinquedos enferrujados e a grama verde dando espaço ao marrom da terra, eu a encontrei — olhou-a nos olhos. — Você estava em um balanço, brincando, sozinha e feliz. Fiquei à distância, apenas observando o modo ao qual você voava sempre que se impulsionava para cima. O quanto seu sorriso se alargava quando os pés abandonavam o solo. Eu fiquei fascinando em como você poderia estar feliz, brincando sozinha. Movido pela curiosidade, eu fui até você — Bella ouvia atentamente as palavras do namorado. Memorizando cada uma delas no coração, para que nunca fossem esquecidas com o passar dos anos. — Ao chegar mais perto, notei o quanto você era _e continua_ linda. Seus olhos marrons como a terra, pareciam assustados quanto um cervo ao notar que eu me sentei ao seu lado.

— Foi a primeira vez que eu visitei aquele parque — ela murmurou.

— Acho que eu poderia adivinhar isso pelo modo ao qual você se comportava. O deslumbramento com o balanço era perceptível ao olhar em seus olhos. Os mesmos olhos que agora você mantém escondidos — disse. Edward levou os dedos em direção ao maxilar da adolescente, fazendo com que ela o encarasse nos olhos. — Eu amo os seus olhos, Bella. Assim como a dona deles. — dentro da mochila que Edward havia levado, ele tirou uma caixinha dourada com uma fita vermelha.

Entregou a caixa para Isabella, que com as mãos trêmulas conseguiu equilibrar até pousar em cima da perna.

— Há um cartão aí dentro, mas eu queria que você o lesse apenas ao chegar em casa. Esse presente eu o tenho comigo há algum tempo, mas sempre retardei o momento de dá-lo a você. Mas então, eu decidi que daria hoje a você, simbolicamente, o que já pertence a você há algum tempo. Esse colar com pingente de uma chave é apenas simbólico. Pode abrir o seu presente. — indicou a caixa.

Desajeitadamente, Bella começou a abrir a caixa. Retirou a tampa, e ficou surpresa com o que encontrou ali dentro. Eram várias coisas. Fotos. Chocolates. O cartão. E um envelope. E um colar prateado com dois pingentes; um coração e uma chave. Era lindo. Na parte inferior do colar havia duas iniciais "_B e E_", e Isabella _quase_ chorou.

Pegou a bijuteria na palma da mão, e fitou o namorado.

— Coloca para mim? — ela pediu. Ficou de costas para o garoto, afastando os cabelos do pescoço para que ele pudesse fechar a gargantilha.

Só que então, ao virar-se novamente, ela percebeu que havia mais um item dentro da caixinha. Movida pela curiosidade, abriu o papel quadrado, encontrando um CD.

— Essa madrugada eu gravei essa música. Precisei fazer alguns ajustes, mas eu acredito que _"Bella's Eyes"_ continua tão bela, como estava à minha mente.

— _Bella's Eyes?_ — ela murmurou, sabendo que já estava sendo assolada pelas lágrimas. Chorava de felicidade; de saber que aquele rapaz à sua frente a amava incondicionalmente.

— Os olhos de Bella — explicou. — Como eu disse, eu amo os seus olhos.

Levou as costas das mãos até as pálpebras, limpando os vestígios do pranto. Era chegado o momento de entregar o seu presente a Edward.

— Há um garoto que há muitos anos, levou-me para conhecer o seu "lugar secreto". Era uma espécie de casinha acoplada a uma árvore. Ao chegar ao esconderijo, eu fiquei deslumbrada com o lugar, porque daquela árvore eu poderia ter uma visão ampla do parque. E a sensação de poder estar no controle de alguma coisa, é emocionante. Mas então eu caí. Machuquei-me, e esse garoto estava ao meu lado para dizer que a dor iria passar. Naquele mesmo dia eu soube que havia algo de diferente e especial naquele garoto. Acho que foi ali que eu me apaixonei por você — Bella fez uma pausa para respirar. — Na inocência de ser criança, eu comecei a dia após dia a amá-lo por coisas simples. Como por exemplo, levar-me para o caminho dos jogos sangrentos — eles riram em sintonia. — Aquele mesmo garoto que aceitou ser o papai das minhas bonecas, porque não era justo que elas tivessem uma mãe, e não um pai. Você aceitou. Sorrindo. Eu não precisei chantageá-lo e nem chorar para conseguir essa proeza. O mesmo garoto ao qual eu não conseguia ficar brigada por mais de cinco minutos. Porque se isso acontecesse era como se um buraco enorme se formasse em meu peito. — o choro havia novamente voltado. — Eu soube que o amava realmente, sabe quando? — retoricamente ela perguntou. — Quando eu peguei catapora e você esteve ao meu lado, cuidando de mim, contando-me as aventuras que aconteciam na escola, fazendo piadas sobre o quão estranha eu estava com aquelas pintinhas vermelhas. Ele não se incomodou em ser contagiado com a minha doença. Ele não desistiu de mim quando eu o mandei ir embora porque estava envergonhada daquelas manchas espalhadas em meu corpo. Ele esteve comigo, durante todo aquele tempo.

— Na saúde e na doença, é o que dizem — Edward repetiu a frase desse mesmo período ao qual Isabella se recordava.

— Sim, você disse isso — ela confirmou. — Ele também é o garoto que deu o meu primeiro beijo, que me prometeu um anel de compromisso. Ele sempre me surpreendeu por nunca ter desistido de mim. E eu o amo exatamente por essas mínimas coisas — respirou fundo. Abriu a sacola que estava o presente de Edward. — Enquanto eu procurava pelo "presente perfeito", passou por entre a minha roda de opções um porta retratos, com alguma foto de nós dois. Rosalie, a prima de Alice, disse que era simples, mesmo sabendo que, partindo de mim, teria que ser algo simples. No entanto, ao entrarmos em uma joalheria, porque Rosalie queria comprar alguns brincos, eu encontrei o que seria perfeito para nós dois. É um bracelete.

Entregou o bracelete para Edward. Eram duas mãos segurando um coração e uma coroa logo acima do coração. Cada símbolo possuía um significado.

— Esse bracelete é uma variação de um anel conhecido na Irlanda — explicou. — O seu nome é _Claddagh_. As mãos significam a amizade; porque foi assim que tudo começou. A coroa tem como significado a lealdade. E por último, mas não menos importante, o coração simboliza o amor — disse. — Eu amo você, Edward. Desde quando eu ainda era apenas uma menina. Desde quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez estávamos predestinados a ficar juntos. Eu amo você — ela repetiu.

Edward aceitou o presente. Colocou o bracelete prateado no pulso da mão direita. Bella ficou exultante ao notar que ele aceitou o seu presente; o seu coração.

Debaixo dos raios de sol, naquela campina esquecida pela população de Forks, Edward beijou a namorada. Selando mais uma vez o que ambos já sabiam.

Amavam-se mutuamente. A lei da recíproca era bem aplicada naquele casal de apaixonados.

* * *

** Capítulo está GIGANTE, desculpem por isso, mas esse foi um capítulo especial e eu não consegui deixá-lo no tamanho padrão (menos de 1000 palavras). E, como ele está gigante, quero ser audaciosa e pedir que comentem lindamente nesse meu bebê fofo que me deixou morrendo de inveja dessa Bella sortuda. Vontade de entrar na fic e roubar esse Edward para mim. Awn **

**Gatinhas lindas que nunca comentaram, essa é a hora! Amores que continuam comentando, mais uma vez obrigada! Obrigada aos novos leitores! Assim vocês me matam de amor. *-***  
**Enfim, até breve! :)**

**Annie.**


	33. Garotas

**XXXIII — Garotas.**

**(...)**

— O meu dia dos namorados foi perfeito, Alice! — disse Bella, enquanto rolava pela cama.

Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço em frente ao leito da adolescente.

— Onde está o CD que Edward gravou para você? — perguntou Alice também deslumbrada com o romantismo narrado em cada frase dita por Isabella, sobre o fim de semana.

— Em cima da mesa de estudos. "_Bella's Eyes"_ é o nome da música número quatro.

Alice colocou o CD para tocar, ficando também emocionada com a canção que Edward compôs para a amiga.

Às quatro horas da tarde, Bella recebeu uma mensagem de Edward. Um sorriso bobo rasgou seus lábios ao ler o conteúdo do bilhete.

_Já estou com saudades, minha Bella. Às quinze horas em frente à oficina do senhor Newton?_

Dizia o conteúdo da mensagem. Bella sorriu, a oficina havia se tornado o "ponto oficial de encontros". Rolou mais uma vez pela cama, observando o teto, enquanto por dentro contava os segundos, minutos e horas para o horário marcado.

Verificou as horas.

_"Ainda faltam cinco!"_

* * *

**_Olá! *-* Perdão por não ter postado ontem, mas eu esqueci de postar *O* Enfim, mais uma vez obrigada por cada comentário; adoro ler cada um! _****_Até amanhã! :)_**

**_Beijos, Annie._**


	34. Sabichona

**XXXIV — Sabichona.**

**(...)**

Como de costume, Edward era o primeiro a chegar no "ponto oficial de encontro". Havia uma espécie de praça improvisada em frente à oficina do senhor Newton, um homem baixinho, com um bigode estranho no maior estilo de Hercule Poirot e uma pança que quase tocava seus pés — como Isabella caçoava. O senhor Newton ao ver mais uma vez Edward à espera da garota Swan, suspirou. "Crianças", ele pensou. Arrastou-se novamente para dentro da oficina, distribuindo ordens para seus funcionários e filho, Mike.

Sentado em uma espécie de banco feito de alguma pedra cinzenta, Edward esperava a sua namorada. Ao olhar para o relógio em seu pulso, constatou que ela estava no horário combinado. Ele era apenas ansioso demais para encontrá-la sempre chegando trinta ou quarenta minutos antes.

— Ei, Edward! — assustou-se com a chegada repentina de Alice. A Brandon era a melhor amiga de Isabella, sabia o ruivo. — O que está fazendo aqui, sozinho?

A garota sentou-se no banco à sua frente, pondo os cotovelos na mesa, olhando-o com os olhos verdes ardendo em curiosidade.

— Estou esperando... Uma pessoa — desviou os olhos.

— Sim, eu sei. E essa pessoa, por acaso, seria Bella Swan? — disse, sorrindo.

— Certamente...

— Você tem que pedir aos pais de Bella — avisou Alice. — Charlie Swan possui uma arma, Edward. Ou você é à prova de balas?

Edward enrijeceu com o pensamento. Sim, ele precisava pedir aos pais de Bella permissão para que o namoro pudesse ser oficial. Não iriam precisar marcar encontros às escondidas ou fingir que eram apenas amigos na presença dos familiares. Namorar "oficialmente" possuía muitas vantagens, analisou o garoto em pensamentos.

— Também estou ciente disso — respondeu, observando uma árvore que estava logo atrás da garota, porém há alguns metros de distância.

— E o que você está esperando para isso? — insistiu,

— Agora eu entendo porque Bella sempre comenta o quanto você é uma sabichona — murmurou a última palavra para que a pequena Brandon não pudesse ouvir, porém a adolescente era astuta, e logicamente ouviu.

— Hey — estapeou uma das mãos de Edward que repousava em cima da mesa da "forjada pracinha". — Eu ouvi isso! — cruzou os braços. — Não tenho culpa se sou mais esperta que vocês dois juntos.

— Sim, claro, você ser uma sabe-tudo é uma qualidade, Alice — prometeu Edward. O beiço que estava nos lábios da garota se desmanchou. Ela também descruzou os braços e levantou-se.

— Preciso ir embora — comunicou. — Jasper, ao contrário de você, já pediu aos meus pais permissão para namorar comigo. E eles permitiram. Muito obrigada — piscou os olhos. — Quando Bella chegar, diga que mandei um beijo.

E então ela correu.

Edward balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Por dentro ele refletia que estava realmente andando vagarosamente para oficializar que estava namorando Isabella. Até mesmo Jasper: um garoto magricelo e cabelos sebosos — havia pedido aos pais de Alice para namorá-la.

O rapaz então decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de mudar a situação_ ilegal_entre ele a Swan.

No entanto, o Edward nunca saberia era que Alice mentia. Por uma boa razão, em favor da amiga, mas mentia. Sentia-se feliz por dentro.

Lembraria a Bella desse feito posteriormente. Aquela bolsa que encontrou em Port Angeles gritava por ela.

* * *

**E então, gostaram dessa Alice? Eu simplesmente amo todas as faces da Alice, e posso garantir que ela aprontará mais. Coisas do bem e em benefício do amor, é claro. **  
**Próximo capítulo virá apenas amanhã à noite. Ou então pela manhã. Ou talvez eu poste ainda hoje. Viram que tenho várias opções? *-* Quanto ao fator que resultará em uma dessas opções: comentários. **  
**Até!**


	35. Acidente

**XXXV — Acidente.**

**(...)**

Forks não era uma cidade com grande circulação de carros. Em uma cidade com menos de 4 mil habitantes, podia-se dizer que o trânsito era calmo; não existiam engarrafamentos. No entanto, a cidade poderia ser vazia, mas isso não anulava a existência de automóveis e motocicletas.

Bella sempre ouviu os pais, Alice, e até mesmo Edward dizer o quanto ela era distraída. A garota nunca parou para levar a sério essa advertência, rolando até os olhos toda vez que saia de casa e ouvia Renée dizer:

_"Cuidado ao atravessar a pista, olhe em todas as direções."_

Podia-se dizer que ela estava "na lua" ao atravessar a pista para ir ao encontro de Edward na tarde daquele dia. Enquanto fazia o seu caminho em direção ao outro lado da avenida, por não olhar se a rua estava livre de carros, não percebeu que vinha um, em sua direção. Tornou-se ciente apenas quando o barulho da buzina ressoou muito próximo, e sentiu um impacto bater em seu corpo derrubando-a no asfalto.

Bateu o traseiro no pavimento e na queda jogou todo o peso do corpo em direção ao pulso. Pela dor que sentia no local, podia apostar que estava quebrado. O joelho e cotovelo também doíam.

— Isabella! — tremeu ao ouvir o grito. A voz era familiar. Billy.

O homem que recentemente havia abandonado a cadeira de rodas saiu apressadamente do veículo, indo prestar socorro à filha do companheiro de pesca.

— Sente-se bem menina? Você bateu a cabeça? Algum lugar está machucado? Consegue se levantar? Você precisa ir ao médico! — Bella ficou tonta com a enxurrada de perguntas que Billy estava fazendo.

— Eu estou bem — murmurou. — Eu acho.

Billy ajudou Isabella a se levantar, colocando o corpo magro da menina entre os braços, levando-a para a caminhonete.

— Billy, realmente não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem.

— Não, você não está.

— Eu estou — teimou.

— Você precisa ser examinada. E estamos indo para o hospital de Forks.

* * *

**Obrigada Bruna e DINDA CULLEN pelos comentários. *-* No entanto, eu tenho 14 leitores com F&A nos favoritos e 11 nos alertas, e como viram apenas duas pessoas comentaram. Se continuar assim, eu pararei de postar. Apesar de serem pequenos os capítulos, eu os escrevo com muito amor e queria um pouco da retribuição de vocês. Não gosto de postar para o vento, e, se eu posso perder 1 hora escrevendo, porque vocês não podem reservar 1 minuto para dizer se gostou ou não? É gratuito. Enfim, para a continuação dessa fic acontecer, eu quero mais comentários. Antecipadamente peço desculpas a quem comenta se estou sendo "cruel" ou "rude".**

**Annie.**


	36. Percepção

**XXXVI — Percepção**

**(...)**

Em uma cidade pequena, se as boas notícias chegavam rapidamente, as más chegam através de um foguete. Não era um exagero. Em menos de trinta minutos, o burburinho em estabelecimentos comerciais, senhoras de idade tricotando toalhas de mesa, era que Isabella Swan, filha única do chefe de polícia da região, havia sido atropelada.

"A menina Swan sofreu um grave acidente."

"Ouvi dizer que ela perdeu um braço."

"Coitada menina, está entre a vida e a morte."

"Alguém comentou que esmagaram a cabeça dela. Os miolos da menina estão espalhados pelo asfalto. Uma coisa triste."

"Dizem que ela já morreu."

"Pobre Charlie, perdeu a filha única em uma tragédia."

"Quando será o enterro?"

Eram alguns dos comentários que como a fumaça estavam se espalhando pelos quase 9 quilômetros quadrado da cidade. De tal modo que não demorou muito para que a tal notícia da "tragédia" chegasse aos ouvidos do apaixonado Edward Cullen. O rapaz podia dizer que literalmente correu em direção ao único hospital que havia na cidade para ver a sua amada e verificar se ela estava bem. Que ela havia sofrido um acidente, isso ele acreditava. Mas, com o exagero tão típico das bordadeiras do condado, desconfiou de uma possível morte.

— Ela está bem? — questionou ao pai. Carlisle havia acabado de sair de uma salinha onde Isabella estava repousando.

— Ela está bem — confirmou, e Edward suspirou aliviado.

— Posso vê-la? — estava desesperado.

Carlisle sorriu brevemente, antes de tocar o ombro do filho.

— Os pais de Bella estão com ela, então, caso você não tenha contado sobre... Esse namorico, eu o aconselho a não entrar naquela sala.

— Mas...

— Não tente contestar, filho.

Aborrecido e frustrado, Edward aguardou pelo momento em que os pais de Isabella deixassem o posto de saúde para que ele pudesse vê-la, e com seus olhos contemplar que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

— Edward? — uma voz doce, chamou-o.

O adolescente ergueu a cabeça para fitar a visitante, encontrando a figura de Renée.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou, logo ao sentar-se ao seu lado. — Não precisa responder, eu sei — Renée sorriu. — Ela está sozinha, Charlie foi à lanchonete buscar um lanche para ela. Porém, seja breve, sim?

— Obrigado — agradeceu à Renée, enquanto arrastava os pés em direção à salinha onde a sua Isabella estava.

Mães... Criaturas tão perceptivas!, pensou o garoto.

* * *

**Olá! Bem, depois dos comentários do capítulo anterior eu não poderia nem pensar em abandonar F&A. No entanto, peço para que não sumam, ok? *-* Obrigada a todas que comentaram! Amei a cada um deles. *coraçõezinhos***

**Deixem muito amor (reviews) na caixinha do amor (caixinha de reviews) aí embaixo. Não custa nada e apenas me deixa ainda mais inspirada! Até breve! :)**  
**Beijo, beijo,**  
**Annie. **


	37. Cuidado

**XXXVII — Cuidado.**

**(...)**

Ao entrar em uma sala com as paredes pintadas em branco, o cheiro do éter invadiu as narinas do rapaz. Ainda que os corredores do hospital tivessem o mesmo odor, no leito da namorada parecia estar mais acentuado. Mesmo sabendo que Isabella estava bem, que os machucados em seu corpo resumiam-se em apenas algumas escoriações no antebraço e uma entorse no punho, o cheiro do lugar não era um dos melhores, deixando a situação ainda mais tenebrosa.

Ela estava deitada, com os olhos fechados enquanto mexia freneticamente os pés calçados com um _all star_ na cor preta. O pulso da garota estava coberto com uma faixa. O rosto dela permanecia incólume como sempre. Ao notar passos caminhando em sua direção, Bella abriu os olhos, virando-se lentamente para encarar o visitante.

Seus olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido, ficaram brilhantes ao ver o namorado a poucos centímetros de distância. Ele carregava uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto e as mãos estavam escondidas dentro do bolso do _jeans_.

— Esse lugar é horrível — ela comentou, sem jamais quebrar a conexão visual. — E fede.

— Você me deixou preocupado, Bella — agora ele estava ao seu lado. Ela arrastou-se para cima, para ficar sentada.

— Eu estava distraída.

— Você tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido caso Billy estivesse dirigindo acima de 40 km? Você poderia estar morta ou então quase morta.

Bella encarou o punho enfaixado.

— Não briga comigo — ela disse, manhosamente, formando um beiço com o lábio inferior.

— Eu não estou brigando com você, _neném_ — tocou a testa da namorada, limpando uma camada de suor que deixava a pele pálida, brilhante.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no torso de Edward, enquanto ele fazia carícias em seu couro cabeludo.

Ela seria capaz de adormecer apenas com aquele singelo toque do namorado.

* * *

**Não esqueçam dos comentários :) Sem comentários = sem atualizações! **


	38. Charlie

**XXXVIII — Charlie.**

**(...)**

Duas horas depois, Bella já estava voltando para casa. Mesmo sob o olhar desconfiado de Charlie — que não retirava a feição emburrada de seu rosto —, Edward seguiu juntamente com a família Swan.

Renée acalmava o marido dizendo que eles eram _apenas_ amigos, lembrando-o da afinidade entre os dois garotos, quando estes ainda eram crianças. Porém, Charlie não confiava em Edward — por ele já ser um _rapaz_.

— Ele é um garoto — disse emburrado o Chefe Swan.

— Um bom garoto, diga-se de passagem. De uma boa família, respeitador...

— E Bella tem apenas quinze anos! — cortou o falatório apaixonado da esposa.

— E o que isso tem a ver?

— Garotos... Querem... _Coisas_... A nossa Bella é apenas uma menininha, Renée.

— Não seja tão exagerado, Charlie! Bella em breve completará dezesseis anos.

— Ela ainda não tem idade _suficiente _para namorar.

— Não? — rebateu. — Se eu bem me lembro, nós começamos a namorar mais ou menos com essa idade. Engravidei aos dezessete...

— É. Diferente. — pontuou entre os dentes.

— Sim, claro que é. Agora mecha esse seu traseiro e leve-nos para casa.

No banco traseiro do chamativo carro de polícia, com as luzes azul e vermelha piscando, Edward e Isabella estavam distraídos demais para darem atenção ao cochicho dos pais da menina.

Charlie possuía uma surpresa para Edward.

* * *

**Deixem comentários :D**


	39. Diabólico

**XXXIX — Diabólico.**

**(...)**

Charlie Swan, um homem experiente em lidar com vigaristas, homicidas e entre outros derivados da "espécie", preparava-se mentalmente para a inquisição que estava preparando para o rapaz que estava sentado em postura ereta no sofá estampado de sua sala de estar.

Na cozinha — local em que ele se encontrava —, através de um balcão de mármore ele conseguia avistar o garoto que parecia estar em alguma sessão de hipnose de tão concentrado que ele fitava uma parede cor bege à sua frente. Por uma camada brilhante presente em sua testa, o chefe de polícia podia apostar 20 dólares com o companheiro de pesca, Billy, que o garoto estava suando em bicas e que suas calças estavam molhadas com urina — tão nervoso ele aparentava estar.

Em um ato reflexivo enquanto encarava o rapaz, ele tocou o coldre em sua cintura, procurando pela arma, não encontrando o metal brilhante. Entortou os lábios ao perceber que Renée provavelmente escondeu o revólver. Levou os dedos ao bigode, arrumando-o, enquanto com a outra mão buscava uma xícara com café fumegante. Levou aos lábios não se importando em ser queimado na língua.

— Isso não é necessário — Disse Renée, logo ao entrar na cozinha.

— Sim, _é_ necessário — enfatizou com um entortar de lábios.

Pousou a caneca de porcelana em um baque audível, e pelo canto dos olhos viu o momento em que o adolescente praticamente pulou no estofado.

— Você é diabólico, Charlie — a esposa riu.

— Você ainda não viu a melhor parte do meu "espetáculo" — levantou-se. — Onde está a minha arma?

— Muito bem escondida — respondeu calma.

— Eu _quero_ a minha arma — estendeu a palma.

— Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível, senhor Swan — os ombros dela tremiam por conta da risada abafada. Uma veia na testa do policial quase saltou para fora, tamanha a sua irritação.

— Tanto faz — resmungou enquanto seguia para a sala de estar.

"Preparado para a inquisição, _moleque_?", perguntou em pensamentos.

* * *

**Comentários geram novos capítulos! ;)**


	40. Inquisição

**XL — Inquisição.**

**(...)**

Renée observava com um sorriso em seu rosto, o marido caminhar em direção a Edward. Balançou a cabeça, incrédula, com a máscara de rigidez que Charlie assumiu ao interrogar o — futuro — genro. _Homens!_

Charlie não era o que se podia dizer de um pai rigoroso, ao contrário. No entanto, ele não deixaria passar em branco a oportunidade em fazer com que o — futuro — namorado de sua única filha passasse por uma inquisição semelhante a que "sofreu" ao pedir ao pai de Renée, a "benção" para namorá-la.

Edward arregalou os olhos quando viu Charlie sentar-se ao seu lado. Os olhos brilhantes e assustados do adolescente foram imediatamente para o coldre na cintura no policial, ficando aliviado ao notar a ausência de uma arma. Lembrou-se então do que Alice lhe disse quando a encontrou naquele mesmo dia: _"Charlie Swan possui uma arma, Edward. Ou você é à prova de balas?" _Não, não era à prova de balas.

— E então... — começou Charlie com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. — Edward, esse é o seu nome, não é?

— Sim, senhor Swan — o garoto agradeceu por não ter gaguejado, ao responder.

— Qual a sua idade? — interrogou, coçando o queixo.

— Dezesseis. Dezesseis anos, senhor.

E novamente a veia na testa de Charlie queria saltar para fora. Dezesseis anos. Um rapaz. Provavelmente ciente de sua sexualidade. Bella... A sua Bella... Sua inocente garota que provavelmente ainda brincava de bonecas... Sendo "corrompida" por um adolescente quase homem!

— O que há entre você e Bella? E se eu desconfiar que você esteja mentindo, garoto, mesmo considerando muito o seu pai, Carlisle, não hesitaria em levá-lo à delegacia.

— Somos _amigos_... — apertou os dedos. Estava mentindo. Droga! Iria ser preso!

— _Apenas_ amigos? — forçou. — Tem certeza que gostaria de manter essa afirmação, Edward?

— Senhor Swan... — desesperado, Edward fitou Renée que havia acabado de entrar na sala. Sentia-se mais confiante com a chegada de Renée. Charlie não ousaria a matá-lo na frente da esposa, ousaria?

— Eles são "namoradinhos", Charlie — comunicou Renée, tocando os ombros de Charlie para acalmá-lo.

— Namoradinhos? — apontou para Edward. — O que isso significa? No meu tempo, não existia "namoradinho". Ou era noivo. Ou marido. Nada de meio termo como "namoradinhos"!

— Há mais de trinta anos, querido — Renée fez uma careta com os termos antiquados do marido.

— E você permitiu isso? — olhou-a de modo acusatório.

— Sim. Você teria percebido se fosse mais atento.

— Vá chamar Isabella Marie. Agora! — Charlie estava irritado. Irritado porque a sua_criança_ estava namorando um _rapazote_ e por que lhe ocultaram algo tão importante.

— Isabella está descansando, Charlie. O dia para Bella foi cansativo...

— Não. Importa — pontuou. — Vá acordar Isabella Marie. Agora.

* * *

**Vou adotar o sistema de metas. Tenho 19 gatinhas com a fic nos favoritos e 16 nos alertas, mas, o último capítulo, por exemplo, teve apenas 2 reviews. =( Vocês têm ideia do quão desestimulante isso é? Vocês não gostam de ler a fic? Então o que custa (na verdade é gratuito) mandar um comentário? **

**Próximo capítulo será postado apenas quando chegarmos a 125 reviews :D**


	41. Concessão

**XLI — ****Concessão.**

**(...)**

Era de conhecimento prévio à Renée que, quando Charlie fazia uso do nome "Isabella Marie", a situação para a única filha do casal não estava as melhores. Por isso, apesar de não concordar com o modo antiquado do marido, obedeceu ao seu pedido, indo chamar Isabella que descansava depois do "pequeno acidente".

— Bella — chamou baixinho próximo à orelha da filha.

Isabella se mexeu, cobrindo a orelha com a mão que estava "boa".

— Bella, meu amor... — tentou novamente, dessa vez afastando alguns cabelos que estavam sobre a face da primogênita.

As pálpebras de Isabella trepidaram — um sinal de que ela acordaria em breve.

— Charlie está chamando por você, Bella — comunicou assim que a garota tinha os olhos descerrados. — Na verdade, ele está _convocando_ a sua presença.

— O que o papai quer? — a voz da adolescente estava rouca, por causa do sono.

— Em síntese, saber o que acontece entre você e Edward — tapou os lábios com o dorso da mão.

— Como ele sabe? — os olhos dela estavam grandes e assustados.

— Qualquer pessoa, no mínimo atenta, desconfiaria. Seu pai, no entanto, demorou alguns anos a perceber.

— O que eu farei?

— Seu pai não está bravo, meu anjo. Ele apenas não está muito satisfeito por ser o último, a saber, que a filhinha dele se tornou uma mocinha e já está namorado.

Renée deu privacidade para que Isabella trocasse o pijama que vestia por roupas normais. Esperava a chegada da filha encostada à porta. Do corredor em que estava, pouco podia ver sobre o que acontecia no andar de baixo. Provavelmente, mais uma sessão de Charlie intimidando o garoto.

— Estou pronta — anunciou Bella, fechando a porta do quarto.

Renée segurou os dedos de Isabella enquanto desciam às escadas.

— É estranho, mãe — comentou a menina. — Parece que estou sendo guiada a uma sala de tortura. O quão bravo papai está? Seja honesta, por favor.

Renée _quase_ gargalhou antes de responder — só não o fez, realmente, por temer que Charlie interpretasse erroneamente o seu riso.

— Seu pai tende a exagerar, Bella. Ele não está irritado. Não de verdade. De qualquer forma, Edward é o único que não sabe disso.

Desceram os últimos degraus. Os batimentos de Isabella se aceleraram ao fitar Edward — com feição desesperada —, e Charlie no sofá em frente com uma postura belicosa.

— Isabella Marie — chamou Charlie. — Sente-se.

_"Sim, isso é a droga de uma sessão de tortura",_ pensou a adolescente.

Bella foi em direção ao sofá em que Edward estava assentado. Quando se preparava para sentar, Charlie interrompeu.

— Não ao lado _desse_ garoto.

— Papai... — tentou contestar.

— Não tente me contrariar, Isabella Marie.

Suspirando, Bella obedeceu, sentando-se em uma poltrona estampada entre os dois rapazes.

Renée se estabeleceu ao lado de Edward, olhando com compaixão o garoto.

— Vocês dois — apontou de Edward para Isabella. — O que acontece entre vocês?

Os dois ficaram mudos.

— Se eu faço uma pergunta, eu exijo uma resposta!

— Pegue mais leve, Charlie.

— Responda por eles, Renée. Você parece estar por dentro do que acontece entre a_sua_ filha e esse rapazote.

— Eles são namorados — explicou novamente.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Três anos, senhor Swan — Edward respondeu.

Bella apenas rolava os olhos com a inutilidade de toda aquela inquisição. _Pais!_

_— _Três anos? — replicou com indignação.

— Sim, três anos, senhor.

Charlie permaneceu mudo, apenas assimilando as informações dos últimos dois minutos. Ajustando-se no sofá, ele interrogou, exclusivamente a Edward.

— E até que _ponto_ esse namorico chegou?

— Charlie... — Renée tentou brecar o interrogatório.

Bella sabia, naquele momento, que suas bochechas conheceram o ápice do carmim. Tapou os olhos com as mãos.

— Não aconteceu _nada_, senhor Swan. Nada. — frisou.

Charlie suspirou.

— E o que seus pais pensam sobre isso, garoto?

— Eles estão de acordo — disse. Completou em pensamentos: "eu acho".

— Ótimo — permitiu-se relaxar.

— Acabou a inquisição? — perguntou Renée, mais ansiosa que os garotos para o fim daquela discussão.

— Por hora. No entanto, tenho algumas observações — fitou Edward e Isabella. — Namorar apenas _nesta_ sala. Você — apontou para Bella. — Nesse sofá. Edward no outro. Nada de contatos que ultrapassem ao aperto de mãos. Nada de beijos, ou qualquer outra coisa. Vocês não podem ficar sozinhos em um mesmo espaço, e quando Edward vir a esta casa, eu ficarei os observando.

Bella abriu a boca para contestar.

— Gostaria de dizer algo, Isabella? — havia um sorriso escarnecedor nos lábios de Charlie. Bella imediatamente cerrou os lábios, cruzando os braços.

— Não.

— Ótimo. Vá para casa, Edward. Já está ficando tarde para você. Isabella suba e volte a dormir. Renée, eu preciso do meu café — encerrou a discussão guiando Edward para a saída da casa.

Emburrada, Bella fez o seu caminho para o quarto.

_"Nem sempre ter um pai policial é algo bom",_ escreveu no bloco de anotações no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo será postado apenas quando chegarmos a 130 reviews :D Beijos, Annie.**


	42. Anacrônico

**XLII — Anacrônico.**

**(...)**

_"Namorar escondido é o mais gostoso",_ Bella poderia — com o consentimento de Edward — beijar o autor dessa frase. Nada a preparou para ter os pais cientes de seu namoro com Edward. Era como se eles tivessem voltado há cinquenta anos, onde o casal era observado durante o "namorico" de dois minutos pelo olhar de águia do pai da moça.

Renée, em completo oposto a Charlie, mantinha-se passiva com a nova fase que a filha estava passando. No entanto, Charlie não parecia conformado em saber que a "menininha" já não era tão "menininha do papai". Às vezes, Isabella conseguia notar o olhar decepcionado do pai sempre que a via conversando — há quase um metro de distância — com Edward. Se não conhecesse bem o pai, poderia apostar que ele seria capaz de derreter em lágrimas.

— Semana que vem tem um acampamento — avisou o garoto. Estava desejoso em poder, ao menos, tocar as mãos da menina. Entretanto, o _sogro_ estava com os olhos em fendas, gravando todos os seus movimentos.

— E você vai? — rebateu nervosa, puxando a barra do vestido estampado.

— Apenas se você for — estendeu o braço para tocar as mãos de Isabella.

Charlie tossiu, e ele recolheu o braço, frustrado.

— Na escola — Edward prometeu em forma de murmúrio.

— Na escola — ela assentiu, desesperada para que o dia seguinte chegasse e ela pudesse _matar_ a saudade que sentia em jogar-se nos braços do amado e perder-se em seus lábios.

"Namorar escondido é o mais gostoso!", garantiu em pensamentos. "Por que Charlie não se manteve por mais dez anos na ignorância? Por quê?".


	43. Malícia

**XLIII — Malícia.**

**(...)**

Desde que Charlie descobriu sobre o namoro de Isabella e Edward, a escola havia se tornado o "ponto oficial de encontro". Não mais a oficina velha do senhor Newton. Enquanto Charlie estava na delegacia, eles até poderiam agir como um casal de adolescente normal — sem temer nenhuma explosão do antiquado Charlie Swan. Na escola, não havia ninguém para impor limites entre a distância que o casal deveria se manter ao estar juntos. Era permitido beijar, abraçar e tocar. Além de palavras apaixonadas sussurradas ao final do intervalo.

— Até quando "ele" ficará assim? — Edward frisou o "ele", e Bella sabia muito bem sobre "quem" eles estavam conversando. As escadarias que levava ao segundo andar — turma que Edward estava encaixado — nunca pareceu tão apelativa para os "encontros" às escuras.

— Eu não sei — apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto ao seu lado. Sentia-se sonolenta por tê-lo fazendo carinhos em sua palma.

— Seu pai me intimida — confessou o adolescente.

— E ele sabe disso — riu. — Mamãe diz que ele não ficará assim para sempre. Veja, ele já está "amolecendo", não precisamos mais ficar em sofás separados.

— Quando éramos crianças, as coisas não eram assim — lembrou. — Você podia dormir lá em casa, eu podia ficar em seu quarto. Agora, não temos mais nada disso.

— Porque não havia nenhuma "malícia" em nossa mente se, por acaso, eu caísse em cima de você — corou.

— E _agora_ há?

— Somos adolescentes, Edward — respondeu baixo.

O sinal para a próxima aula tocou. A contragosto, Bella levantou-se. Edward permaneceu sentado. Olhando a menina à sua frente com algo diferente no olhar. Ruborizada em ser analisada milimetricamente por aquelas íris azul acinzentada, Isabella inclinou o rosto para ver se havia alguma mancha de sorvete em sua roupa. Não havia nada.

— O que foi? — questionou curiosa.

— Nada — sorriu. Ele se levantou. — Encontro você no final da aula.

Beijou-a nos lábios, apaixonadamente, seguindo em seguida para a sua turma.

_"Sim, havia grandes diferenças de quando eles eram crianças, para a atualidade."_

* * *

**Próximo poderá vir hoje se houver comentários! 3 Obrigada pelos comentários anteriores, apesar de não estar respondendo, eu leio e amo a todos. *coraçõezinhos***


	44. Halloween

**XLIV — Halloween.**

**(...)**

Em comemoração ao Halloween, naquele ano a Forks High School promoveu um evento — mais especificadamente, um baile à fantasia — para comemorar a data festiva.

— Arruma o meu cabelo, por favor? — pediu Isabella à Alice, ao seu lado. A baixinha havia terminado de fazer uma maquiagem bem... horripilante em seu rosto delicado.

— Só um momento — objetou, enquanto passava mais uma camada de batom preto nos lábios.

— Você já sabe a fantasia do Jasper? — inquiriu Isabella com curiosidade. Os rapazes haviam ido à Port Angeles comprar as fantasias no dia seguinte às garotas. Achava tudo muito desnecessário, apenas iria contribuir para deixá-la mais curiosa sobre o quê Edward se fantasiaria.

— Talvez de Gomez Addams. Eu realmente quero que combinemos na fantasia.

— É um pouco impossível que o Jazz se caracterize de Gomez Addams, não sabe Alice?

A garota rola os olhos. Sim, ela sabia que Jasper não possuía os traços do patriarca da família Addams. Além da cor do cabelo não ser compatível, havia a questão do bigode "inglês". Se bem que ele poderia fazer uso de uma peruca, no entanto, conhecia o namorado bem o suficiente para saber que ele se recusaria a fazer uso de tais artefatos. Mesmo que isso fosse deixar Alice no nível máximo de felicidade.

— Ao menos eu estou uma ótima Morticia Addams.

— Sempre soube que você era um pouco... _Gótica_. Essa fantasia é tão... _você_ — apontou para Alice.

A garota parecia ainda menor vestindo um vestido longo preto, com algumas camadas de renda; ele era colado na cintura, mas que quando chegava às pernas ficava um pouco rodado. As mangas eram longas.

— Eu odeio essa peruca! — apontou para a cabeça. — Eu poderia matar aquela vendedora por vender-me essa _coisa_ quase da minha altura!

— A peruca não é grande demais, Alice, você que se esqueceu de crescer.

Como resposta, Bella recebeu apenas o dedo do meio de Alice, que bufou ao terminar de "ajustar" a peruca gigantesca.

— Afinal, qual a razão disto? — Bella apontou a fantasia de Alice.

Dramaticamente, Alice fita o teto.

— Você não sabe que eu sou apaixonada em assistir "A Família Addams"?

— Não, — respondeu Isabella.

Alice deu de ombros. Em seguida, concluiu: — Agora você sabe.

A fantasia escolhida por Isabella para o baile de Halloween foi uma meia na cor preta, bota de cano longo, um vestido colado ao corpo — com alguns detalhes vermelhos. Era decotado — algo que quase levou o Chefe Swan a ter um ataque cardíaco ao notar o quão saliente estava os seios de sua "criança". Na bainha do vestido tinha uma renda vermelha para "enfeite". A maquiagem consistia em destacar apenas os olhos — com sombra e máscara para os cílios na cor preta — e os lábios foram pintados de vermelho.

— Espero que o Edward vá fantasiado de morcego! — anuiu com maldade.

— Um morcego combinará — deu de ombros. — Você reclama de uma simples peruca, porque não é você que precisa suportar o incômodo de usar esses dentes.

— A culpa é sua que não escolheu uma fantasia normal. Vampira!

— Vampiro está na moda — resmungou.

— Sim, está. Imagina o rei e a rainha do baile: a vampira e o morcego!

— Edward não está fantasiado de morcego! — bateu os pés no solo do quarto.

— E como tem tanta certeza? Oh, sim, vampiros leem pensamentos!

— Estou torcendo para que o Jazz esteja fantasiado de pirata — devolveu Bella.

— Jazz não ousaria a me afrontar dessa forma!

As duas amigas gargalharam após a discussão sobre fantasia horripilante, combinação entre namorados, entre outras coisas.

Após deixar a pele pálida quanto um fantasma, Alice pôde, enfim, terminar a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo de Isabella — de modo que a deixasse uma vampira sexy.

— Você é louca por implantar esses dentes.

— Achei que ficaria mais original — respondeu fitando o cristal à sua frente.

— Ai, Bella, você está parecendo uma versão feminina do Drácula! — Bella não pôde responder nada, pois Alice estava colocando as lentes de contato na cor vermelha em seus olhos.

— Pronto! Você está pronta para caçar humanos indefesos, poderosa Swan!

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi escrito em comemoração ao Halloween (que já passou, rs). Há mais três capítulos na sequência. Com comentários, posto hoje à noite! :) Beijo, Annie. **


	45. Macho

**XLV — Macho.**

**(...)**

"Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!", Edward já havia perdido as contas sobre quantos "palavrões" escapuliram de seus lábios em tão pouco tempo. Havia duas coisas que o adolescente mais odiava profundamente:

Primeira: comprar roupas — ainda mais sendo esta uma fantasia estúpida para uma festa ainda mais estúpida quanto um baile à fantasia. Havia aceitado participar dessa "perda de tempo" apenas por insistência de Isabella, caso contrário, ele estaria nesse exato momento com a bunda pregada no sofá de couro da sala de jogos enquanto disputava com Jasper quantos assassinatos eles cometeriam em um jogo sangrento recém-adquirido.

Segunda: exatamente os mesmos itens da primeira "lista". Seria algo como "as coisas que mais irritam o Edward ao quadrado". _Sim, ótimo._

— Você parece uma menina, Scissorhands — Jasper deu duas tapas no ombro de Edward, que reprimiu um palavrão que certamente chocaria o Whitlock. — Não é você que tem as mãos de tesoura? Seja macho, homem! — brincou o loiro fazendo referência ao Edward Mãos de Tesoura. — Sabia que você até mesmo parece com o cara?

— Temos mesmo que fazer isso? — entortou os lábios, apontando para o estabelecimento chamativo do outro lado da pista.

— Certamente — assentiu pensativo.

— Fantasias são para garotas, certo? — questionou, procurando qualquer brecha que o impedisse de adentrar naquele recinto infernal.

— Talvez... — o loiro estava pensativo, enquanto com o indicador esfregava o maxilar em busca também de uma fuga.

Várias desculpas surgiam à mente dos dois jovens. Enquanto Jasper tentava achar alguma brecha lógica, Edward partia para as desculpas mais bizarras já inventadas.

Em sua mente, ele imaginou que chegaria até a namorada, com um largo sorriso enfeitando seus lábios róseos, uma caixa de chocolate em mãos anunciando que óvnis haviam invadido Port Angeles levando para a sua nave no espaço a única loja que disponibilizava fantasias para venda. Ou, talvez, que houve um incêndio na madrugada acabando com todo o centro comercial da região vizinha.

— Bem, você só precisa de uma luva para as mãos. Mas, cuidado para na hora de enfiar os dedos pelos cabelos da Bella não cortá-los, literalmente.

— Você é um idiota, Whitlock — sem mais alternativa, atravessou a pista.

— Ei, Tesoura! Espere-me! — gritou, correndo para alcançar Edward que apressou o passo para se distanciar das "brincadeiras estúpidas do namorado de Alice".

O quão brava Alice ficaria em receber o namorado com o nariz quebrado? Certamente brava ao extremo. Preservaria seu "amigo" de receber um chute oriundo da perna nanica de Alice. Nanica! Porém os saltos usados pela baixinha eram pontudos... Não, Jasper voltaria com o nariz intacto. Por amor às suas "bolas".

— Filho da mãe! — Jasper apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para reestabelecer a respiração arfante.

— Boa tarde, meninos! — uma mulher em torno dos trinta anos, usando um óculos semelhante ao da vovó da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, disse ao avistar os dois rapazes com os olhos de coruja parados em frente à sua loja.

Chapeuzinho Vermelho!, Edward sentiu-se _estranho _apenas com o pensamento em ter a sua garota vestida com uma fantasia semelhante. Vermelho era _sexy._ Bella definitivamente ficaria _sexy _como a Chapeuzinho.

"Para o inferno! Seria estupidamente quente", assustou-se com o próprio pensamento.

— O Freddy está procurando uma fantasia — Jasper apontou para Edward, que respondeu com um olhar que certamente o mataria, se este fosse capaz de executar tal proeza.

A mulher olhou de forma confusa para os dois rapazes.

— Ele gostaria de saber se ainda há disponível o Zé Colmeia — Edward controlou a gargalhada ao perceber o olhar chocado de Jasper com a menção à fantasia infantil.

— Bem, já alugamos — murmurou. — Mas, creio que ainda temos disponível Snoopy e Woodstock.

— Não!

— Fodidamente não! — disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— O caso é o seguinte, precisamos de duas fantasias — começou Edward. Já estavam no inferno, então acabariam logo com a tortura. — Nada de Woodstock e seu cachorro _Dálmata_..., — a atendente tentou corrigir, mas Edward brecou a mulher. — Algo... normal. Será que há algo assim, justamente aqui?

— Acho que sei exatamente o que vocês procuram — sorriu. — Sigam-me!

— Não é um Dálmata, seu idiota! — corrigiu Jasper, enquanto seguiam a mulher para o interior da loja.

— Tanto faz. Ele parece um Dálmata.

— É um Beagle! Beagle! Sabe a diferença ou prefere um desenho?

— E você. Você prefere um nariz intacto, quebrado ou cortado?

— Vá à merda, idiota — resmungou Jasper.

— Já estamos nela, meu caro amigo.

* * *

**Oiee! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo (e deixem reviews. Mesmo se não gostar, rs). À noite tem mais! Beijos, Annie.**


	46. Scissorhands

**XLVI — Scissorhands.**

**(...)**

O ginásio da Forks High School havia sido completamente decorado para o baile à fantasia com a colaboração do grêmio estudantil — liderado por Alice Brandon —, para oferecer entretenimento aos jovens estudantes. Como era um espaço fechado, todas as luzes foram deixadas apagadas, para deixar o ambiente com um clima sombrio. A claridade do espaço era advinda de várias velas espalhadas em todos os quatro cantos. Na parede enfrente à entrada do ginásio, havia um painel coberto por bolas na cor laranja a preto, figuras de abóboras horripilantes e uma mesa com variados tipos de doces com formas de caveira, abóbora, esqueletos e aranhas.

Em todo o centro do espaço foram espalhados _puffs_ pretos, branco e laranja para que os alunos pudessem se sentar, e em um canto mais afastado, uma pista de dança. No teto haviam sido presos vários esqueletos. Logicamente estes não eram de verdade.

— Seja sincera, eu arrasei! — Comentou Alice da entrada do ginásio, encarando pela primeira vez a sua "obra de arte".

— Ficou realmente espetacular — elogiou Bella, ao lado da amiga.

— Espetacular? Esse é o único adjetivo que você pode classificar essa lindeza? — fingiu um falso ultraje.

— Ok, Alice, está tudo perfeito! — rolou os olhos.

Como se não se importasse, Alice deu de ombros.

— Claro que está. Eu sou Alice Brandon! — vangloriou-se. — Venha, você ainda não viu o mais interessante!

Arrastou Isabella pelas mãos, levando a adolescente para um canto mais afastado do salão. Ali se encontrava uma espécie de "escritório", mas que foi completamente evacuado para se tornar um local privado, separado por cabines.

— E o que seria isso?

— O propósito seria arrumar um espaço onde pudéssemos instalar uma cabine da tortura, mas, enquanto fazíamos a arrumação, Angela comentou que esse lugar teria outros fins.

— Encontros de casais — completou Bella.

— Correto! — bateu palmas. — São apenas nove cabines, ou seja, apenas nove casais.

— O diretor sabe que você aprontou... _isso_? — apontou para dentro do cômodo.

— Para todos os efeitos, isso é a câmera da tortura. Ele saberá apenas se alguém denunciar.

— Isso vai dar merda! — gemeu Bella, coçando o couro cabeludo.

Qualquer pessoa que adentrasse ali saberia que de longe aquilo era uma cabine da tortura. A sala antes completamente branca foi substituída por um papel de parede na cor vermelha. As cabines eram semelhantes às cabines telefônicas, com uma única diferença que aquelas não eram transparentes. O espaço era bem apertado, e quem ousasse ficar preso ali dentro, com certeza teria que ficar literalmente "atracado" ao parceiro. Grudados, seria uma palavra adequada.

— Pare de ser pessimista, Isabella! — Alice assumiu uma postura séria. Em conjunto com a fantasia gótica que usava, Bella sentiu medo da amiga. Encolheu-se ao ter o dedo indicador da "Morticia" apontado em sua direção. Pensou em curvar-se e pedir clemência para não ser transformada em um rato desprezível.

— Ok. Eu vou tentar — ela se afastou alguns centímetros de Alice. — Merda! — praguejou levando os dedos aos lábios.

— O que aconteceu?

— Mordi meus lábios. Maldito canino de vampiro!

**#**

— Com máscara, ou sem máscara? — questionou Edward a Jasper esparramado no banco do motorista.

— Cara, arruma logo essa merda e vamos entrar, ok? — o loiro estava impaciente.

— Ok! Mas primeiro responda a minha pergunta! Com ou sem máscara?

— Tanto faz. Você continuará sendo uma "menininha" com ou sem essa merda.

Edward controlou-se para não disparar algo do tipo "menininha é o meu pau", mas sabia de antemão que esse tipo de comportamento não correspondia com o seu. Todavia, lidar com as provocações de Jasper estava sendo cada vez mais complicado.

Tinha dezesseis anos, e como qualquer adolescente hormonal, ele pensava em "coisas" e, como não podia sequer cogitar praticar esses tipos de "coisas", era de costume _aliviar-se_ de modo solitário. O que era constrangedor para o garoto. Principalmente ao ser descoberto por Esme, que sem querer encontrou alguns vidrinhos de lubrificante em sua cômoda. Descoberta esta que fez com que recebesse mais uma vez uma palestra sobre sexo, instruída por Carlisle.

— Você deveria ter escolhido a fantasia do Lobo Mau — caçoou Edward, ao finalmente decidir que não usaria máscara.

— E eu sairia comendo todas as donzelas indefesas — forçou uma gargalhada sem humor.

— Tirando uma, é claro — entortou os lábios. — Por falar em garotas, Alice contou sobre a fantasia de Bella?

— Você sabe que não, — grunhiu. — Ela disse algo como "pacto das garotas", mas eu não sei que diabos é isso.

— Seja o que for isso, Bella disse a mesma coisa.

— Caramba! — gemeu. — Só consigo imaginar a Alice chegando com um vestido lilás, duas asas, uma tiara de anteninha, uma varinha com uma estrela na ponta e toda pintada anunciando que é uma fada. Tinker Bell é uma fada?

— Eu deveria saber que diabo é Tinker Bell? — içou as sobrancelhas.

— Você namora uma menina desde que ainda eram pirralhos, deve saber que diabo é Tinker Bell! Na verdade, é a sua obrigação saber!

— Mas eu não sei — deu de ombros. — Voltando à fada Alice, vocês não combinam.

— Qual é, Edward! — socou o ombro do amigo.

— Uma fada é delicada demais para se envolver com um bruto como o Batman.

— Eu. Não. Sou. O. Cacete. Do. Batman! — pontuou, irritado.

— Certo, certo. Esqueci que seu rosto está completamente pintado — franziu as sobrancelhas. — Prevejo que um certo alguém ficará na seca de beijos — cantou.

— Filho de uma...!

—... E além do mais, sempre soube desse seu desejo reprimido por usar uma peruca.

— O Chapeleiro Maluco é legal — inclinou a cabeça, fitando o chão.

— E combina totalmente com você.

— Não pensei que levaria o Scissorhands a sério — mudou de assunto.

— Achei que combinava. Ele é Edward. Eu sou Edward. Por que não? Além do mais, sempre tive curiosidade em usar essas roupas de couro.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, meninas! Apenas digo que o próximo está interessante, rs. Posto ainda hoje se houver comentários! Beijos, Annie.**


	47. Mordida

**XLVII — Mordida.**

**(...)**

Em física aprendemos que cargas elétricas de mesmo sinal se repelem, enquanto sinais diferentes se atraem. Falando sobre pessoas, o significado desta "lei" é dúbio. Bem, geralmente um homem turrão procura em sua companheira uma criatura doce, ou o contrário. Mas esse fato não quer dizer que uma mulher "doce" não se sinta atraída por um homem igualmente "doce". É relativo. Então surge aquela dúvida: os opostos se atraem? O jovem Jasper Whitlock estava fantasiado como o Chapeleiro Maluco. Seu vestuário consistia em uma peruca laranja cobrindo parcialmente seus cachos dourados e um chapéu igualmente estranho por cima da peruca. Trajava também um sobretudo negro com gola de babados coloridos, babados estes que estavam deixando o garoto sufocado. Apesar de sua fantasia ser menos "humilhante" que o Snoopy e Woodstock, Jasper não se sentia muito bem como o Chapeleiro.

Ao contrário de Edward, que estava mais que satisfeito com a sua fantasia. Era simples, podia dizer com certeza. Não usava nada extravagante como uma pintura em seu rosto e casaco com babados coloridos, como Jasper. Sua fantasia de "Edward Mãos de Tesoura" resumia-se a apenas uma luva em que havia as "tesouras". Fora isso, vestir a roupa de couro do Scissorhands era até... Agradável. Estava tão, ou melhor, caracterizado que o Johnny Depp.

Logo ao entrarem no ginásio, os rapazes guiaram os olhos em direção a todo o lugar parcialmente escuro à procura de suas respectivas namoradas. Ambos compartilhavam um mesmo sentimento: ansiedade. A ansiedade em ver com os próprios olhos a fantasia escolhida pelas meninas era quase _alucinante_. Várias opções passaram pela cabeça dos adolescentes, e, para Edward, a que mexia constantemente com o seu psicológico era a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Já conseguia até imaginar a sua doce e inocente Isabella trajando um vestido vermelho, curto, até a altura do joelho mais ou menos — ou então mais curto —, com pregas que destacasse a sua cintura delgada. Um capuz cobrindo seus cabelos castanhos, talvez uma meia arrastão para completar o visual "sexy", enquanto seus pés estavam cobertos por um sapato _peep toe_, ou qualquer "merda" que as meninas gostassem de usar em seus pés.

Enquanto olhavam em todas as direções, Edward conseguiu avistar a figura de Lauren Mallory dançando acompanhada de várias outras garotas na pista de dança. A fantasia dela, para ele, era desconhecida. As meninas pulavam, dançavam ao som da batida da música animada que um DJ comandava. Desviou os olhos, tendo inesperadamente a visão mais absurda já vista por seus olhos. Sempre desconfiou da alienação de Jessica Stanley, mas vê-la fantasiada justamente de "avatar" apenas a deixava ainda mais semelhante ao personagem que estava caracterizada. Usava uma roupa colada ao corpo que praticamente desenhava todas as suas curvas.

— Puta merda! Você está vendo o mesmo que eu? — o tom de voz de Jasper estava alarmado. Era como se à sua frente estivesse o espectro de um fantasma.

— Bem, depende — respondeu, desviando a atenção da "avatar". A busca por sua namorada era mais interessante do que analisar com minúcia Jessica.

— Jessica Stanley está realmente de... _Avatar_? — indicou o lugar em que a garota estava conversando animadamente com Mike, fantasiado de Norman Bates.

— A fantasia realmente combinou com ela — brincou.

Voltaram a caminhar, parando em frente a um grupo de estudantes servindo ponches. Pegaram um copo e beberam do líquido que estava sendo servido. O ginásio não era grande, no entanto não encontravam as meninas em lugar algum. Quando desistiram da caminhada por breves instantes, Jasper se assustou ao ter uma respiração batendo diretamente contra a sua orelha e uma voz familiar lhe dizer:

— Vocês rodam, rodam, rodam e nada encontram. Estão procurando por algo? — ela disse com uma voz arrastada. Se não conhecesse tão bem a namorada, poderia dizer que aquela não era a sua Alice.

Ambos os garotos se viraram em direção à voz da baixinha, e o que viram em seguida fez com que recuassem dois passos. O sorriso de Alice morreu ao notar o olhar assustado dos meninos, e logo atrás Bella se controlava para não gargalhar. Não era à sua intenção magoar os sentimentos da amiga, lhe dizendo que Morticia não combinava com a sua aparência delicada. O correto seria usar a fantasia de Sininho que comprou caso acontecesse algo com o gótico.

— A-A-Alice? — os olhos do loiro pareciam que sairiam das órbitas em poucos segundos.

— Jasper! Você parece estar vendo um fantasma! Tão pálido... — comentou sem dar-se conta que o "medo" do rapaz era dirigido à sua pessoa. _Ela _era a razão do pasmar do loiro.

Edward sentia vontade de gargalhar, mas soube se controlar. Alice estava... _Peculiar_. Bem, não tão quanto a Stanley e sua caracterização de alienígena.

— Bela fantasia, Alice — elogiou Edward, pedindo a uma força Divina que a melhor amiga de sua namorada não notasse a mentira por trás do elogio.

— Obrigada! — cantou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — De que é a sua fantasia?

— Scissorhands — levantou as mãos com a luva de "tesoura". — Gostou?

— Bem legal — comentou. — Ainda preferia um morcego, mas tudo bem. Só não corte os cabelos da Bella — logo atrás Bella estava completamente vermelha.

Inutilmente tentou subir o decote do vestido para esconder o máximo que podia os seus seios. Edward já os tinha visto antes, mas quando estes não passavam de duas pedrinhas quando eles ainda eram crianças e presos em redoma de inocência. Agora estavam maiores, não eram pedras. Poderia comparar os seios com duas maçãs.

— Bem, onde está o circo? — a voz da baixinha era áspera quando se dirigiu ao namorado.

— Circo? — replicou Jasper, quando finalmente encontrou a sua voz.

Com uma expressão de desdém em seu rosto, Alice apontou para a fantasia de Jasper.

— Isso não seria fantasia de palhaço? Onde está o circo?

— Alice, meu amor, não precisa ser tão cruel. Você sabe que... — Edward poderia ficar ali apenas apreciando o espetáculo que era Jasper tornar-se uma "mulherzinha" quando estava na presença da intimidante Alice. Talvez aquele fosse o objetivo da fantasia. Intimidar. Morticia era intimidante. Alice era intimidante. Talvez a combinação das duas não fosse algo tão terrível. Ao menos não superava a _Jessica-bizarra-avatar._

No entanto, os olhos de Edward foram levados diretamente para uma figura que estava logo atrás de Alice e toda aquela imponência gótica.

Bella.

Se possível fosse, o maxilar dele estaria tocando o chão. E talvez o solo não fosse suficiente. Era uma mistura de surpresa, espanto, excitação, vê-la naqueles trajes que, mesmo sendo comportado, era sensual ao seu modo. Principalmente no que correspondia à parte do busto que deixava os seios praticamente pulando para fora do decote exagerado. Lógico que ele não reclamaria. Um pouco de pele à mostra era sempre muito bem-vindo para um adolescente hormonal como ele, e mesmo que não "agradecesse publicamente", ele o fazia em seu imo.

Edward tossiu para se recompor. A discussão entre Alice e Jasper ficou perdida no espaço em que ele encurtava para se aproximar da sua garota. Até mesmo a música que começou recentemente ficou perdida à medida que estava mais próximo à Isabella. Como o completo infeliz que era não conseguiu domar seus olhos de percorrem todo o corpo da menina à sua frente. _"Botas... Fodidas botas sexy do caralho",_ ele dizia em pensamentos conforme seguia a renda da meia 7/8 que se perdida nos confins do vestido vermelho. A curiosidade que o fazia imaginar se havia uma cinta liga presa a _lingerie._

A menina já estava ficando totalmente constrangida com o modo que o namorado a fitava. Ele parecia um leão faminto e ela o pedaço de carne suculenta. Sem saber o que fazer, pela primeira vez, ela desviou os olhos.

— Edward — cumprimentou, tentando forçar a voz a parecer normal e não nervosa. Estava temerosa que ele não apreciasse a sua fantasia de vampira.

Edward tossiu novamente para recuperar a sua capacidade de falar.

— Está linda — caminhou até a namorada que estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

— Você também... — sorriu, logo desviando os olhos até os pés. — Então, "Edward Mãos de Tesoura"?

— _Yeah_! Você gostou? — levantou as mãos com as luvas para a garota vê-las de mais perto.

— Interessante. Fico aliviada em saber que você não está fantasiado de morcego.

— Não seja estúpida, Bella. Morcego? Por que eu viria de morcego?

— Coisas de Alice — deu de ombros.

— Como você vê — apontou para si, — nada de morcegos.

— Bem, eu posso ficar mais aliviada — permitiu-se sorrir.

— E você? — olhou-a novamente de cima a baixo. — Talvez a Rainha Má? Viúva Negra? — palpitou.

— Não! — riu. — Nada de Rainha Má. Eu não tenho uma coroa, como você pode perceber.

— Não havia reparado esse infame detalhe — entortou os lábios enquanto pensava. — Talvez... Eu não sei.

— Uma vampira, Edward! — esclareceu.

— Bem, isso explica algumas coisas — murmurou apenas para si.

— O que disse?

— Nada — pigarreou novamente. O Cullen tirou uma das luvas em suas mãos para poder guiá-las em direção ao rosto da menina.

Bella estava parecida a uma adulta com aquela maquiagem em conjunto à fantasia sensual. Os lábios cheios estavam demarcados em batom vermelho e ele queria provar aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Concretizou o desejo, segundos depois, logo ao juntar os lábios sobre os da menina. Quando sua língua tocou o lábio de Isabella, pôde sentir que tinha gosto de morango, e esse fato apenas foi o combustível que faltava para causar o incêndio, atacando de forma até violenta os lábios de Isabella que correspondia com a mesma paixão.

O beijo estava sendo diferente dos anteriores. Havia uma necessidade em colar os corpos e não obtendo o controle de suas mãos, uma delas segurava com urgência o braço do rapaz, apertando-o, arranhando-o com as unhas sobre a jaqueta de couro, enquanto a outra subia, enroscava-se e detinha-se no emaranhado de cabelos cor de bronze. Edward, no entanto, segurava a nuca da menina, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, fazendo que o corpo também se curvasse, quando a outra, agora também sem luva, que jazia caída no chão, apertava-lhe a cintura.

Todavia, em algum momento daquela selvageria o oxigênio ficou escasso para ambos, e o afastamento foi inevitável. Bella sentia-se tonta com o beijo avassalador. Mas Edward não parecia ainda satisfeito, pois momento algum se afastou dela. Arrastando o nariz pela pele da garganta ele aspirava o cheiro natural dela mesclado com uma essência aromatizada de algum perfume que ele desconhecia. Beijava-lhe próximo ao lóbulo da orelha e orgulhava-se ao notar os pelos ralos se arrepiarem com o contato. Porém, a contragosto, afastou-se completamente, dando-lhe um último beijo na testa. Bella ainda conservava os olhos fechados, as bochechas estavam rosadas e os lábios inchados — uma prova viva do que acontecera há alguns instantes. Ambos não se arrependiam, contudo.

— Vou buscar um refrigerante para nós — comunicou Edward. O rapaz abaixou-se para colocar novamente as luvas nos dedos. Deixou Isabella sentada em um _puff_, enquanto dirigia-se primeiramente ao toalete para lavar com água gelada o rosto e tentar se acalmar. Apenas em seguida ele foi em direção ao local em que estavam distribuindo bebidas sem álcool.

— Charlie não gostou muito de eu ter vindo a essa festa — comentou Bella. Estava ela e Edward, sentados lado a lado em um _puff_ com formato de uma abóbora. Isabella mantinha uma de suas mãos apoiada na perna de Edward, enquanto a outra se empenhava em mexer nos cabelos do rapaz.

— Mas você está aqui — lembrou.

— Estou. Bem, devo agradecer a Renée por isso.

— Lembre-me de fazer o mesmo — aproximou-se apenas para beijar a ponta do nariz da menina ao seu lado.

Bella riu deleitosa com a sensação de tê-lo tocando-a, mesmo que fosse em apenas um único ponto de seu corpo.

— Você sabe que não estamos combinando, não sabe? — comentou, com tristeza em sua voz.

— E quem disse que é preciso combinar? — replicou.

— Mas... — tentou argumentar, mas Edward rapidamente a cortou.

— Por acaso nós comemos com duas facas? Não. Há uma faca e um garfo. E eles são diferentes. Mas por isso mesmo trabalham com perfeição. Imagine o desastre que seria comer com duas facas ou dois garfos?

— Boa resposta, cavalheiro — brincou. — Por causa dela não lhe transformarei em uma criatura como eu.

Edward aderiu à brincadeira.

— Não que eu fosse me opor a ser mordido por uma bela dama como a senhorita.

— Você está certo sobre isso, cavalheiro? Dou-lhe dois minutos para pensar — Bella encarou o pulso, como se ali existisse um relógio.

— Vamos, morda-me — inclinou-se, permitindo que Bella tivesse livre acesso ao seu pescoço.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu. O silêncio de Edward serviu apenas para incentivá-la.

Saindo completamente do personagem que encarnou há alguns minutos, Bella permitiu-se ficar ansiosa e nervosa para o "momento". Seria apenas uma "mordida", pensou. Inclinou-se para mais perto da garganta do namorado, de modo que seu nariz agora tocava a pele da nuca. Pôde perceber que os pelos loiros se eriçaram ao ter a sua respiração bater justamente sobre aquele ponto.

Afastou os lábios, e lentamente encostou a boca na lateral do pescoço de Edward, fazendo uma mínima pressão com os dentes naquele local. A mão que estava apoiada no ombro do namorado, desceu até parar no antebraço. Mordeu-lhe novamente, dessa vez pondo mais pressão à mordida e somente parou quando escutou uma espécie de gemido sair dos lábios de Edward. Constrangida com o que provocou — não tão inocentemente —, Bella afastou-se.

Ficaram mudos por alguns minutos. Bella completamente corada por ter de alguma forma deixado o namorado excitado com uma simples mordida. Faziam esses tipos de brincadeiras quando ainda eram crianças, mas então se recordou de um tempo não muito distante em que conversava com Edward justamente sobre isso. Às vezes tentavam repetir brincadeiras/atos de crianças e rapidamente se arrependiam porque naquele tempo eles eram justamente crianças, portanto sem malícia. Algo que não era muito comum naquela fase da adolescência com os hormônios à flor da pele e a vontade da descoberta estivesse mais viva do que nunca.

— Levantem-se! Vamos para a "cabine da tortura" — Alice piscou para Bella.

— O que houve com a sua fantasia? — indagou Edward, com a rapidez a qual a baixinha trocou a fantasia de Morticia por uma da Sininho.

— Troquei a fantasia, ora! — colocou as duas mãos em cada lateral do quadril e bateu os pés no chão. — Agora, levantem-se!

— E ir para onde?

— Cabine da Tortura! — repetiu. — A Bella já conhece, então será uma novidade para vocês — apontou para Edward, e beijou a bochecha do namorado ao seu lado. — Principalmente para você, Tesoura!

Edward fez uma careta com o modo que Alice o chamou. Com certeza aquilo era obra do Jasper.

— E o que seria isso? — Edward estava interessado.

— Um lugar planejado exclusivamente para propor _sofrimento_ aos casais. Apenas _sofrimento_ — reprimiu uma risada.

— Bem, então eu quero conhecer esse lugar — levantou-se disposto a conhecer o espaço citado por Alice.

— Ótimo! — bateu palmas. — Vamos, Bella, arraste essa sua bunda gorda desse _Puff_, e vamos _sofrer_!

"Sim, sofrer. Lógico," pensou Bella com ironia enquanto seguia os amigos e namorado em direção à câmera da tortura. Talvez não fosse não ruim assim.

* * *

**São 20 leitores com a fic nos alertas e 21 nos favoritos, embora a maior parte não comente. Caso o número de leitores fantasmas continue absurdo, eu pararei de postar. Vocês gostam de ler fics? Nós, autores, também merecemos saber o que estão achando! Então para o próximo vir, alguns leitores terão que sair da toca! Gostaram do capítulo? Não gostaram? Comente! Até mais, Annie. **


	48. Avanço

**XLVIII — Avanço.**

**(...)**

Os quatro adolescentes seguiram até a "cabine da tortura" que não possuía nada semelhante ao que sugeria o nome — não no sentido real da palavra. Para Edward, estava sendo um dos momentos mais torturantes de sua vida, estar com Bella em um cubículo fechado, com a garota que ele amava praticamente colada ao seu corpo. Ele em momento algum reclamou do modo como estavam _grudados_ — intimamente ele agradecia. Assim, ele poderia percorrer suas mãos curiosas pela lateral do corpo da adolescente e pousá-la próximo às nádegas salientes.

Bella não perdeu tempo; _assaltando_ a boca do namorado com sofreguidão, como se aquele fosse o último beijo partilhado entre eles — mas ela sabia que não seria o último; no entanto, a pressa, a urgência e a necessidade eram as mesmas. Provocou o namorado — consciente e inconsciente — mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, apenas parando quando seus ouvidos eram cheios pelos gemidos torpes do garoto em _ebulição_, ou quando ele a puxava pelo quadril, fazendo com que _certa pequena_ parte dele colidisse em sua barriga.

— Bella... — Edward murmurou debilmente, com a voz abafada, pois estava com os lábios presos ao pescoço de Isabella, onde ele distribuía beijos molhados, ora sugando a pele ali exposta; sempre tomando cuidado para não deixá-la marcada. Charlie já possuía motivos demais para não ser totalmente a favor do namoro — por ainda considerar a filha uma criança —, não precisava aumentar a extensa lista do chefe ao entregar a namorada com uma marca arroxeada na garganta como prova do que fizeram.

A garota não protestou ou fez menção a se afastar quando as grandes mãos do namorado pararam na lateral dos seus seios. Timidamente, ele testou a reação dela com o toque ousado que se permitia fazer durante todo aquele tempo em que namoravam — escondido e publicamente. Edward inclinou-se para novamente capturar os lábios de Isabella entre os seus, beijando-a apaixonadamente, enquanto suas mãos, trêmulas, escorregavam para segurar os seios em sua completude. _Ela não se afastou_. Se ela o fizesse, aceitaria de bom grado, pois não faria nada que não fosse consensual. Ao contrário de se afastar, Bella abriu um pequeno espaço entre eles para que o Cullen pudesse contemplar as mamas pequenas e virginais da menina.

— Nós temos que parar... — ele disse, com uma voz rouca exalando desejo. Embora seus lábios pronunciassem que deviam parar; a sua mente lhe acusava de que estavam entrando em um território proibido, as mãos do adolescente eram teimosas e continuaram a explorar o pequeno monte que acariciava e apertava sobre o vestido.

Contrariando a razão, Edward escorregou as mãos para o dorso de Isabella, tateando o vestido até que encontrasse um zíper. Desceu-o até que o tecido ficasse folgado ao corpo da adolescente e as alças escorregassem até a cintura, exibindo os seios rosados, pois ela não usava nenhuma peça íntima para cobri-los. Com a pouca claridade exercida no âmbito, não pôde contemplá-los da forma que queria e desejava. Contentou-se a apenas a sentir a pele rígida e os mamilos eriçados entre os dedos, para em seguida substituí-las pelos lábios e língua; que circundava um de cada vez, provocando sensações em Isabella que jamais ousara sequer imaginar.

— Bella? Edward? — foram interrompidos pelo chamado urgente de Alice. — Vocês precisam sair! Parece que a Jessica se desequilibrou na pista de dança e caiu em cima de uma garrafa quebrada. Edward! Bella! — havia desespero na voz da baixinha.

Do outro lado do cubículo, Edward afastou-se de Bella apenas para tatear novamente o vestido e subir o zíper. Os lábios inchados e as bochechas coradas eram a prova real do que aconteceu ali dentro. De mãos dadas, abriram a porta, e deram de cara com Alice e Jasper que estavam em um estado semelhante — provavelmente fizeram o mesmo que eles, _ou pior_.

— Os pais de vocês estão a caminho — disse Alice nervosa.

— Você disse "os nossos pais"? — repetiu Bella, com confusão.

— Sim. Charlie está possesso por saber que a festa com menores de idade tinha bebida alcoólica — pediu desculpas com o olhar, e em seguida encarou Edward. — Seu pai está vindo examinar Jessica. Ela está... ensanguentada. Eu acho que é grave.

* * *

**Deixem comentários, por favor! :D**


	49. Jessica

**XLIX — Jessica.**

**(...)**

Jéssica estava bem. Seu _grave_ acidente, como dizia Alice, resumia-se a apenas um corte ainda que profundo em um de seus pés. A Stanley estava completamente bêbada, não percebendo que a pista de dança era alguns centímetros acima do solo. Carlisle chegou, com a sua maleta de primeiros-socorros em mãos, e logo em seguida Charlie — acompanhado de Renée.

_Ele estava fardado!_, pensou Bella com desgosto ao observar o seu pai trajando o uniforme preto pertencente ao cargo que exercia. Logo ao avistar a filha, o chefe Swan dirigiu-se ao seu encontro para analisar em _que _situação a sua menina estava.

— Você está bem, Bella? — perguntou Renée, aproximando-se de Isabella e tocando-lhe no rosto procurando algum ferimento.

— Eu estou bem, mamãe — garantiu encabulada, por estar sendo tratada como um bebê.

— Onde está a garota acidentada? — o doutor Carlisle perguntou, com o semblante impassível ainda que encarasse o filho com acusação.

— Caramba, me larga Alice! Eu estou bem! — ambos os presentes no "círculo" viraram-se para contemplar a figura de Jessica Stanley amparada pelos braços de Jasper, enquanto Alice os seguia segurando em suas mãos os sapatos da garota.

— Santo Deus! — exclamou Charlie ao encarar a fantasia usada pela adolescente.

— Me larga, Jasper! — gritou novamente, com certa dificuldade. — Oh!, nós temos visitas. O que vocês estão conversando? Eu estou sangrando! Vocês viram? É sangue! — gargalhou, quase tropeçando, mas Jasper a segurou a tempo de não deixá-la despencar.

— Ela está drogada? — Renée sussurrou para Bella, que deu de ombros. Era a primeira vez que estava fitando a Stanley.

— Alguém precisa ser examinada — disse Carlisle. Charlie puxou um _puff_ para que a menina pudesse se assentar, enquanto o médico cuidava o ferimento em seu pé.

— Então Jessica Stanley — começou Charlie, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente a adolescente. — Você tem quantos anos?

— Eu vou ser presa? — olhou em alarme para os presentes no _círculo_ ao seu redor.

— Não. Mas você provavelmente não tem idade suficiente para beber. Estou certo?

— Ah, qual é Charlie! — Jessica rolou os olhos. — Você sabe que todos os adolescentes bebem, então não serei eu a "pagar o pato"!

— Tudo bem — o chefe relaxou a postura. — A festa está encerrada — levantou-se. — Voltem todos às suas casas. Agora! — disse alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem a ordem. O ginásio que estava silencioso entrou em uma completa balbúrdia com os estudantes reclamando do término da festa antes das onze horas da noite. No entanto, não contestaram a ordem policial, saindo um a um do espaço fechado.

Bella e Edward seguiram de mãos dadas até o estacionamento. Charlie e Renée estavam à sua espera dentro da viatura, e Carlisle também esperava por seu filho. Edward despediu-se da namorada com um beijo em sua testa.

— Quando eu chegar em casa ligo para você — ele prometeu.

Ainda envergonhada com os últimos acontecimentos, ela respondeu:

— Tudo bem — ele se afastou indo ao encontro do pai. Soprou um beijo para ele, dizendo: — Eu te amo.

Mas ele não podia mais lhe ouvir.

* * *

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Amanhã tem mais! Ou então hoje à noite :) Que tal deixar um comentário?**  
**Annie.**


	50. Compreensivo

**L — Compreensivo.**

**(...)**

Bella já estava se preparando mentalmente para o sermão que certamente ouviria de Charlie logo ao chegarem em casa. Ela esperava que ele fosse quebrar os móveis, bradando o quão irresponsável ela era por ir a uma festa onde estariam alunos mais velhos e bebidas inclusas ao pacote. Ou, que ele fosse descontar a sua fúria em Renée — e culpá-la por ter permitido que a "criança" deles fosse àquele lugar.

Charlie deixou a viatura policial estacionada em frente a casa com fachada branca. Rapidamente Bella desvencilhou-se do cinto de segurança que a prendia e correu em direção à pequena escada, pegando debaixo do tapete uma chave extra. Abriu a porta, e tão loco acomodou-se ao sofá à espera do sermão que o pai lhe daria.

— Vá subir, Bella — disse Charlie, com uma voz calma que nada combinava com a situação. Lentamente, ela ergueu a cabeça, para fitar o pai, com confusão em sua face.

— O senhor não vai... — não completou a frase. Charlie suspirou pesadamente, e sentou-se ao lado da menina.

— Não. Não tem lógica eu lhe aplicar um sermão, sendo que a culpa de Jessica Stanley ter se machucado não foi sua. E também não quando a entrada de bebidas na festa não foi permitida por você — explicou o chefe.

Bella enlaçou o pescoço do pai com os seus braços, puxando o chefe para um abraço. Beijou-lhe a bochecha, e rapidamente escorregou para fora do sofá seguindo até as escadas e entrando em seu quarto.

Ao buscar em sua bolsa o seu celular perdido, encontrou uma mensagem de Edward enviada há menos de quinze minutos. Leu silenciosamente o conteúdo:

_"Me desculpe por hoje."_

Enquanto deslizava o vestido para fora do corpo e o jogava dentro do cesto de roupa suja, sentou-se na cama para retirar as meias e os sapatos que já estavam machucando seus pés. Completamente despida, enrolou uma toalha sobre o corpo e seguiu em direção ao seu banheiro. Prendeu o cabelo com uma fita e, antes de jogar-se debaixo da água, tamborilou seus dedos pelo teclado do aparelho para enviar a réplica:

_"Não se sinta culpado. Isso é normal, Edward. E eu gostei. Boa noite e bons sonhos, scissorhands."_


	51. Meninas

**LI — Meninas.**

**(...)**

— Eu. Não. Acredito! — gritou Alice em plena aula de Biologia, atraindo a atenção dos alunos e estudantes para as duas. — Me desculpe, professor — pediu Alice, abaixando a cabeça, completamente corada.

— Você é sempre tão discreta Alice! — cochichou Bella, próximo à orelha da amiga.

— Eu fiquei apenas surpresa, ok? — defendeu-se. — Quero saber os detalhes! Você não pode perder a sua virgindade primeiro que eu, cacete! Sou mais velha que você!

As bochechas de Isabella rapidamente foram tingidas de rosa, ao ouvir a declaração da amiga.

— Eu não pretendia... você _sabe_... — retrucou ainda ruborizada.

— Fiz muito bem em ter interrompido! Preciso _beijar a boca_ de Jessica em agradecimento — riu um riso abafado, pois o professor periodicamente olhava em direção à dupla com uma expressão ranzinza em sua face.

— Jessica não parece gostar de mulheres — avisou Isabella.

— Muito menos eu! — abaixou novamente o tom de voz ao receber outra encarada dura do professor quase impaciente. — Terminamos! — balançou a prova no ar.

Bufando, o professor levantou-se para apanhar a prova que continuava a ser sacudida por Alice. Após pegar a folha e colocar junto às demais, ele encarou a dupla sorridente, e disparou.

— Vocês já estão dispensadas.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada **annacaroll, luh e biapontesa** pelos comentários em F&A *coraçõezinhos* Mas, poxa, são **22 leitores com a fic nos favoritos e 22 nos alertas** e, como viram, recebi **3 comentários.** Cadê os demais leitores? =/ Vocês gostam de ler a fic? Eu também gosto de ler os comentários! =/**


	52. Coruja

**LII — Coruja.**

**(...)**

— Você tem certeza de que isso é necessário? — perguntou Renée, ainda sonolenta, enquanto Charlie terminava de vestir o uniforme policial. — Acho que você está sendo radical demais. Não foi culpa de nenhum dos dois que Jessica se machucou.

— A culpa pode não ter sido _deles _que a alienada da Jessica despencou da pista de dança. Mas com certeza foi daquele _moleque_ por levar a _sua_ filha a um ambiente com bebidas alcoólicas. Talvez até mesmo droga. Anfetaminas é o que mais têm nessas festas de jovens sem cérebro!

— A _nossa_ Bella é mais inteligente do que isso, para cair tão fácil, Charlie. Ainda acho que você está sendo precipitado. Proibi-la de se encontrar com o namorado não impedirá que eles se vejam na escola, ou qualquer outro lugar em que você não possa vigiá-la — disse com sabedoria, enquanto rolava na cama para sentar-se.

Charlie não deu importância ao alerta da esposa, terminando de se vestir e marchando para fora do quarto. Ao ficar sozinha, Renée rolou os olhos. Cobriu-se com um sobretudo de seda enquanto seguia até o quarto da filha, para acordá-la. Bateu na porta duas vezes e ao não receber resposta, ela girou a maçaneta e adentrou no aposento de Isabella.

Bella estava completamente embrulhada em um lençol com desenho de uma sereia, Ariel; e seu peito subia e descia conforme a respiração ritmada. Renée caminhou a passos largos até o leito da menina, afundando o cochão ao se sentar na beirada. Afastou alguns fios de cabelos que estavam colados na testa. Pegou uma grande quantidade de mechas e apartou do rosto da menina, quando percebeu algo _diferente_ no pescoço da garota. Eram marcas vermelhas no colo, garganta que desciam e se perdiam no vale dos seios. Afastou o lençol e, como ela vestia uma camiseta decotada, pôde ver que as marcas continuavam sobre os seios.

Tapou a boca com as mãos ao perceber o que _aquilo _significava. Controlando-se ela tocou os ombros de Isabella para acordá-la. Bella se remexeu na cama e murmurou algo incompreensível.

— Você precisa acordar — disse, sem impor à sua voz a sua indignação. — Vamos, Bella. Acorde! — sacudiu os ombros da menina que, assustada, trepidou as pálpebras para descerrá-las em seguida. Piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade que adentrava em seu quarto e focalizou a figura de sua mãe, ainda cobrindo a boca com a mão e fitava-a de modo insondável.

— Mãe? — perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

— Eu acho bom você ter uma ótima desculpa para explicar essas marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço e seios, Isabella! — Renée praticamente gritou. Por sorte Charlie já estava bem longe, seguindo rumo à casa de Carlisle Cullen, que não pôde ouvir a exclamação furiosa da esposa.

Demorou alguns instantes até que Isabella compreendesse sobre o que a sua mãe falava, e quando a realização do fato inundou a sua mente, ela se cobriu com o lençol até o pescoço tentando ocultar da mãe as marcas em sua pele — mas Renée já havia visto _tudo_. E certamente estava pensando coisas sobre o seu significado e como elas foram parar _ali_. Já fazia dois dias e as manchas estavam sumindo. No dia anterior estava mais perceptível, mas conseguiu ocultar de todos as marcas — menos de Alice e seus olhos de águia que perceberam a maquiagem em sua pele.

— Mãe... — começou Bella com uma voz fraca, enquanto sua face era manchada por grossas lágrimas de medo e vergonha.

— Espero que você tenha uma ótima explicação sobre o que significa isso em sua pele. E não me venha com a desculpa de que um bicho te mordeu, porque eu não nasci ontem! — o tom de voz sempre de calmo de Renée estava sendo substituído por uma "raiva" desconhecida. Era contra o modo antiquado de Charlie em algumas situações, mas ela ainda não era "moderna" o suficiente para ter consciência de que a sua filha de _apenas _dezesseis anos não era mais virgem.

* * *

**Obrigada por todos os comentários, meninas! Vocês alegram o meu dia com tanto carinho *aperta* ****Antes que surjam dúvidas, Bella NÃO perdeu a virgindade (ainda) embora tenha essa conclusão precipitada de Renée. É justamente isso. **Até breve! Beijos. 


	53. Benévola

**LIII — Benévola**

**(...)**

Isabella não podia estar mais corada. Suas bochechas estavam coloridas em todos os tons de vermelho. Não poderia mentir sobre a origem das marcas. Mesmo Edward tendo prometido não marcá-la, inconscientemente ele o fez. E agora ela arcaria sozinha, com as consequências do "avanço" no baile à fantasia.

— Foi... — abaixou a cabeça, enquanto soluços saiam de sua garganta e impediam a sua fala.

— Eu sei muito bem _quem_ foi o responsável. Quero saber até que ponto vocês foram — articulou Renée, limpando com os dedos a umidade na pele da primogênita. — E se fizeram _a_ besteira se usaram alguma proteção! Você é nova demais para ter um filho, Bella — o timbre de Renée voltou à sua serenidade.

— Mãe! — conseguiu dizer em meio aos soluços. — Não fizemos... _sexo_ — encolheu-se ao proferir a última palavra. Era a primeira vez que conversariam sobre o assunto.

— Certo. Então ele não se _enfiou_ entre as suas pernas — disse, deixando Isabella completamente surpresa. Os olhos da menina pareciam dois discos. — Mas com certeza se _enfiou_ entre os seus peitos!

— Mãe... isso é tão... constrangedor — desviou os olhos dos orbes azuis de Renée. — Só uma vez. E não foi por muito tempo.

— Tempo suficiente para deixá-la marcada — disse compreensiva. — Você tem noção do quão bravo o seu pai ficaria se fosse ele a ver essas marcas em seu pescoço? Ele não acreditaria em nenhuma palavra sua sobre continuar virgem e, pior, afastaria você de Edward. Esses "avanços" fazem parte da adolescência dessa nova geração, mas você precisa ter cuidado para não deixar as coisas irem longe demais. Além de você ser nova, apenas dezesseis anos.

— Eu não quero... _fazer_... não agora!

— Edward já sabe disso? — perguntou, afastando um fio de cabelo castanho que estava na face da menina.

— Hum... Não, mas eu acho que ele sabe.

— Você precisa contar.

— Mãe! Isso é constrangedor!

— Bella, meu anjo, Edward é um garoto. Ele pode ser gentil o quanto for, mas ele tem... _desejos,_ entende? Essas suas marcas apenas comprovam isso. Se você consentir isso sempre ele pode ter a ilusão de que você _quer _fazer.

— Eu não posso falar isso. Acho que sou capaz de morrer de vergonha antes de proferir as palavras — balançou os ombros.

— Com que frequência isso acontece? — Bella olhou para a mãe pronta para perguntar "isso o quê", mas Renée adiantou-se em sua explicação. — Esses beijos libidinosos. Depois de mãe, eu sou a sua amiga, Bella. Você pode me contar tudo.

— Eu sei mamãe — sorriu-lhe. — Foi a primeira vez.

— Vocês beberam algo?

— Não! Apenas refrigerante — respondeu irresoluta. — Aliás... Edward e Jasper estavam bebendo ponches. Mas eu não sei se tinha álcool.

— Edward não parecia estar bêbado — comentou Renée.

— E eu não senti o cheiro de álcool. Nem o gosto, quando ele... _me beijou._

_— _Vocês precisam conversar, Bella — suspirou Renée. — Seu pai está a caminho da casa do Sr. Cullen e esposa. Ele quer... _conversar_ com Edward.

Bella sentou-se na cama desajeitadamente.

— Conversar? — repetiu.

— Ele não está irritado, ou algo do tipo. Ou ele está, mas soube fingir muito bem!

(...)

Charlie estacionou a viatura policial em frente à residência de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Desligou-a, e abriu a porta deslizando para fora do veículo. Colocou as chaves no bolso, enquanto seguia em direção à entrada da casa. Ainda subindo os dregraus, ele repassava em mente todos os pontos que precisava abordar naquela conversa com o moleque do Edward. Tocou na campainha, e demorou alguns minutos até que alguém vir lhe atender. Esqueceu-se de que ainda era cedo da manhã, e provavelmente todos os residentes da mansão estavam em um profundo sono. Quando desceu um degrau, se preparando para voltar mais tarde, a porta lhe fora aberta, e a figura de Esme Cullen trajando um robe de seda na cor de ameixa, o rosto amassado e os cabelos presos em um coque malfeito lhe encarando com confusão.

— Charlie? — ela perguntou. Logo atrás surgiu Carlisle, também vestindo um roupão pesado, só que azul-marinho. — O que faz aqui tão cedo? — ela perguntou com o mesmo timbre amável.

— Eu quero falar com Edward — respondeu, curto e direto.

— Oh!, Edward ainda está dormindo... — franziu a testa e curvou os lábios em um sorriso decaído. — Eu posso acordá-lo se for um assunto de urgência.

— _É_ uma urgência.

— Entre — afastou-se da porta para que ele pudesse passar pela abertura.

— Doutor Cullen — cumprimentou ao médico que estava com os braços cruzados. — Sinto muito acordá-los, mas é um assunto de urgência.

— Sem problemas, Charlie. Você pode vir aqui quando quiser. Independente do horário.

— Vou subir e... chamar Edward — avisou Esme enquanto sumia em direção as escadas.

— Eu poderia saber desse eu... assunto de urgência com o meu filho? — indicou-lhe com a mão um dos sofás para Charlie se assentar. — Teria algo a ver com Bella?

— Eu não me daria ao trabalho de acordá-los se o assunto não fosse a minha Bella — disse com azedume. — O seu filho é um irresponsável, Carlisle! Levou a minha Bella, uma criança, até aquela festa com bebidas alcoólicas e drogas!

— Era uma festa estudantil... — citou o médico com a mesma benevolência em seu timbre. — E creio que Edward não agiu de forma irresponsável quando ele não saiu às escondidas com a namorada. Ele teve a nossa permissão para ir, assim como Bella teve o_seu_ consentimento e de sua esposa. Então, erramos nós, os pais, por permitir que eles fossem.

— Bella é uma _criança_!

— Uma adolescente — Carlisle corrigiu. — Veja, Charlie, os filhos crescem. Você não pode prendê-los e sempre considerá-los uma criança. Bella é uma adolescente, e ela é diferente das outras. Entendo a sua preocupação de deixá-la ir a uma festa com bebidas, mas tenha certeza de que essa festa não será a última que haverá bebidas e drogas. O fato de deixá-la presa ou impedir que ela namore o meu filho não impedirá que ela conheça essas duas coisas em outro lugar.

— Onde _ele_ está? — sentia-se sem argumentos para contrapor o médico.

— Edward demora... um pouco para acordar — respondeu. Charlie não pôde ver que seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso. Edward provavelmente já estava acordado, mas incentivado por Esme, não desceu.

— Tudo bem — levantou-se. — Tenho coisas para resolver na delegacia. Mais uma vez desculpe por atrapalhar o seu sono. Repasse as minhas apologias à sua esposa.

— Volte quando quiser Charlie — acompanhou o chefe até a porta. O policial respondeu com um bufar. — Diga a Bella para vir aqui hoje à tarde. Esme pretende fazer uma torta de maçã. Você e a sua esposa também estão convidados.

* * *

**Obrigada a quem comentou! Eu adorei! A caixinha linda do amor aí embaixo está esperando o seu comentário. Regue o nosso jardim de capítulos; não deixem a árvore morrer. Até mais. **


	54. Mensagem

**LIV — Mensagem.**

**(...)**

_"Sinto sua falta."_ Dizia à mensagem que Bella havia acabado de receber de Edward. Charlie chegou a poucas horas, irritado como sempre, mas não lhe disse nada sobre o seu propósito ao ir até a casa dos pais de Edward. Também não lhe questionou nada. Virou-se em sua cama, e cruzou os pés no outro enquanto tamborilava os dedos pelo teclado do aparelho celular, escrevendo uma resposta. Aprisionava a pele sensível do lábio inferior entre os dentes, quase o ferindo.

— Isso está uma droga! — apagou o texto que escreveu. Pôs o celular em frente ao rosto, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos e fitou o aparelho. Balançava a cabeça de um lado a outro tentando encontrar palavras para o assunto delicado que Renée lhe aconselhou a ter com Edward.

De repente, surgiu-lhe uma ideia: ficaria envergonhada em começar o assunto "sexo" estando cara a cara com Edward. Mas, poderia fazer uma introdução ao assunto através de mensagens de texto onde não estaria sob o olhar atento do namorado. Pegou novamente o celular entre os dedos, escrevendo uma pergunta que, até mesmo para ela, soava estúpida.

"Você é virgem?" ~B

Clicou em _enviar a mensagem_, ainda se sentindo uma estúpida. Há alguns quarteirões de distância, Edward e Jasper disputavam uma partida em um jogo quando o celular do ruivo apitou indicando uma mensagem. Como Jasper era o mais próximo à mesa, esticou-se para agarrar o aparelho que continuava a apitar.

— Bella Swan — disse com uma voz cantada. — Ela está realmente enviando uma mensagem para você? Posso ler?

Edward esticou-se para tomar o aparelho das mãos do amigo, mas este o escondeu com o outro braço esticado onde Edward não alcançaria.

— Vamos lá, Jasper, me dê logo esse celular!

— Sempre um cachorrinho domado. Bella não pode lhe chamar que você vai correndo ao seu encontro e abanando o rabinho com uma baba escorrendo pelos lábios.

— É melhor ser um "cachorrinho" do que boneca Barbie — provocou. — Alice nunca pediu para fazer tranças em seus cachos?

— Isso não teve graça — cerrou os olhos e os lábios do loiro eram uma linha fina. — Toma — jogou o celular para Edward. Que o pegando, leu rapidamente a mensagem. Ao terminar a breve leitura, o adolescente ficou dividido entre a surpresa e a curiosidade em entender a razão da pergunta inusitada da namorada.

— Eu volto em dez minutos. E nem pense em tentar me roubar, Barbie.

Edward foi em direção ao seu quarto, lembrando-se de deixar a porta trancada. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, digitando uma resposta à pergunta de Bella.

"Você quer realmente saber se eu sou ou não virgem? Bella..." ~E

A réplica não demorou nem três minutos para surgir. O aparelho móvel estava grudado na palma da mão da menina Swan.

"Estou. Sim ou não?" ~B

A tela piscou e um símbolo de carta surgiu na tela.

"Você quer mesmo a resposta?" ~E

Bella ponderou as suas opções. Queria saber se Edward era tão _puro _quanto ela, mas sentia-me medrosa que a resposta dele fosse uma negativa. E então a sua mente começar a trabalhar para tentar entender quando aconteceu. Fora a curiosidade em saber com _quem_ foi. Mas, independente das duas opções de resposta, ela queria uma certeza.

"Sim." ~B

Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os. Demorou mais tempo que o necessário para responder a pergunta da namorada. Enquanto escrevia o seu breve texto, batidas na porta do seu quarto interromperam o seu raciocínio. Em seguida, a voz de Jasper surgiu.

— Pare de se masturbar, Sr. Eu Estou Com Um Sério Problema De Bolas Azuis! Eu tenho um jogo a ganhar! E não se esqueça de lavar as mãos!

— Idiota — Edward murmurou sob a respiração. Voltou a sua atenção ao texto, leu novamente antes de enviar. E aguardou a resposta de Isabella.

"Nunca estive com outra garota antes, Bella. Não desde os meus quatro anos. Minha mãe não conta, certo? Claro que não conta! Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. Isso seria por causa da festa? Sinto muito novamente se a deixei confusa. Nós temos que conversar, pessoalmente, sobre isso. Tenho que ir. O filho de uma mãe do Jasper está a minha espera. Você sabe, eu preciso ganhar um jogo daquele infeliz. São cento e cinquenta dólares em jogo." ~E

Edward esperou por quatro minutos alguma resposta de Isabella surgir, mas a tela continuava sem nenhuma alteração ou luzinha com uma cartinha piscando. Pôs o celular de volta ao bolso, e desceu para terminar a partida com Jasper.

— Demorou! — exclamou Jasper sem virar-se para fitar Edward. O ruivo voltou a sua posição inicial. — Lavou as mãos? — apontou para as mãos de Edward.

— Eu não estava me masturbando — Edward torceu os lábios.

— Oh, não? — olhou-o surpreso. — E o que estava fazendo, trancado em seu quarto?

— Isso não é do seu interesse — resmungou, ainda à espera de uma resposta de Isabella.

— Você e Bella... Já avançaram quantas casas, peão?

— Nenhuma. Praticamente — não encarava Jasper.

— Nenhuma? Puta merda! Agora eu entendo esse seu mau humor — zombou Jasper, recebendo um olhar duro de Edward. — Alice sabe _trabalhar_ com a boca. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

— Alice... — replicou Edward em assombro.

— Sim, puta merda, sim! Bella nunca _caiu de joelhos_?

Edward iria responder que "não", mas sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, e uma resposta de sua garota era mais importante que discutir sobre as "modalidades orais" de Alice. Sem nenhuma explicação a Jasper, o Cullen levantou-se e voltou ao seu quarto. Jasper era curioso demais e com certeza ficaria ao seu lado para entender o que tanto ele escrevia — a depender da resposta de Bella.

"Então você também é... virgem? Sim, foi por causa da festa. Nós precisamos realmente conversar sobre isso. Mais tarde. Charlie repassou o convite que seus pais nos fez para comer uma torta de maçã, hoje à tarde. Dê um chute da bunda de Jasper e ganhe esse jogo. Eu... estou com saudades." ~B

* * *

**Obrigada a quem comentou! 3 Continuem regando o nosso jardim. *coraçõezinhos* Até!**


	55. Esme

**LV — Esme.**

**(...)**

Era pouco mais das quinze horas quando Isabella tocou nervosamente a campainha da residência da família Cullen. Em breves instantes a porta lhe foi aberta por uma cordial Esme que embalou o seu corpo esguio em um abraço.

— Bella! — cantou Esme. — Venha, entre!

Fechou a porta depois que a garota passou pela abertura.

— Olá, Esme — cumprimentou. — Mamãe mandou avisar que não pôde vir. Ela está definitivamente envolvida no bordado de uma toalha de mesa, e a senhora sabe como Renée é quando põe algo naquela cabecinha.

— Oh, sim! — gemeu, arrastando Bella pelos ombros em direção à cozinha. — Renée é muito obstinada quando quer alguma coisa. Avise-me quando ela terminar. Sua mãe borda muito bem, querida.

— Eu avisarei — respondeu. Chegaram à ampla cozinha da matriarca Cullen e foi orientada pela mulher com o rosto em formato de coração a se sentar na estofada cadeira que preenchia a longa mesa.

— Jasper foi embora há alguns instantes — comentou Esme aleatoriamente. — Nunca vi dois garotos fazerem tanto barulho! — rolou os olhos. Esme seguiu até o forno, retirando a travessa redonda com a torta de maçã. Fatiou dois pedaços e os colocou em dois pratos; entregando um à Isabella e o outro pôs em frente e si para saborear a sobremesa que fez.

— Mãe, quando a Bella chegar você me avisa, ok? Eu vou... — Edward adentrou na cozinha, parando bruscamente a sua frase ao avistar, sentada ao lado se sua mãe, a sua namorada. Isabella. — ...não precisa. _Ela _já chegou — lançou um sorriso às duas mulheres.

Edward escorregou os pés em direção à Isabella, que corava absurdamente com o aproximar do rapaz. Este ao ficar praticamente em frente à garota inclinou-se para beijá-la na testa.

— Tem muito tempo que você chegou? — Edward ignorou a presença da mãe, abaixando-se para ficar da mesma altura que Isabella. Tomou as mãos da menina entre as suas.

— Não.

— Mas você já está comendo a torta... — apontou o prato à sua frente.

Bella encarou o mesmo local que Edward. _Oh, sim, a torta_. Cortou um pedaço pequeno e com o garfo levou-o à boca do namorado. Este aceitou de bom grado, afastando os lábios e engolindo o pedaço da torta. Após engolir, ele questionou:

— Hmmmmm — ele gemeu. — Você vai me alimentar?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Esme tossiu, assaltando a atenção dos dois jovens. Ela se levantou, e passando as mãos pelo vestido estampado, disparou:

— Acho que... meu marido quer um pedaço de torta — e saiu. O detalhe era que não havia nada em suas mãos; Esme apenas queria dar privacidade ao casal.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Não esqueçam de regar o nosso "jardim" haha**


	56. Ternura

**LVI — Ternura.**

**(...)**

Edward virou-se apenas a tempo de ver a mãe deslizar para fora da cozinha. As mãos do garoto estavam repousadas em cima das pernas da namorada, ainda tendo posse dos dedos dela. Bella estava vestida em uma calça de malha com um suéter branco.

— Se você não fosse pesado, pediria para se sentar em meu colo — brincou Isabella, estendendo outro pedaço da torta para Edward, que aceitou o que lhe era oferecido rapidamente.

— Então você vai mesmo me alimentar? — ele repetiu a sua pergunta anterior perdida conforme os minutos se passaram.

— É a minha intenção — confirmou Bella, limpando com o polegar o canto da boca do namorado que estava sujo com o "caldo" da torta.

— Essa posição não é muito confortável — lembrou Edward, ainda com as mãos sobre as pernas de Isabella, enquanto estava de cócoras.

— Você pode suportar — aproximou-se de Edward, com o rosto pairando a centímetros do dele, separando os lábios e, antes de imprimir uma gargalhada, mordeu-lhe a ponta do nariz.

— Bella... — o olhar do garoto estava chocado enquanto libertava as mãos e corria em torno do nariz. — Você me mordeu? — os lábios dele ainda estavam espaçados, em choque. — Você me mordeu! — exclamou.

Bella explodiu em gargalhadas com a feição cômica do garoto.

— Você irá sobreviver a isso, _bebezão_ — aproximou-se novamente, no entanto, para unir seus lábios aos dele.

O beijo era calmo, e tinha o gosto da torta de maçã.

* * *

**Estava mooooooooooooorrendo de saudades de escrever momentos fofos em F&A, então embarquem comigo nesse mundo que até mesmo o ar é adocicado. Aí vocês devem estar se perguntando: Mas Annie, a conversa SUPERSÉRIA não seria logo após aquele capítulo? SIM! Mas antes vamos às fofuras, para depois aos momentos sérios. Vocês continuam gostando de fofuras? Até breve! ;)**


	57. Sorvete

**LVII — Sorvete.**

**(...)**

_Cof, cof._

Separaram os lábios com a tosse indiscreta de Esme. A mulher com o rosto em formato de coração e cabelos cor de mel de abelha os observava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar, — ela começou as apologias enquanto se dirigia até o refrigerador para buscar um pote de sorvete. — Mas eu acho que preciso disso — apontou para o que tinha em mãos. — É sorvete de banana, vocês querem?

— Hum... eu _quero_ — Bella pediu. Os ombros tensos de Esme decaíram e ela imediatamente seguiu até o armário para buscar uma tigela para pôr um pouco do sorvete. Estendeu-o à Isabella, que sorriu agradecida.

— Pronto! Agora podem ficar à vontade. Prometo não atrapalhá-los mais — ela brincou enquanto corria para fora da cozinha.

— Sorvete? Você acabou de comer torta! — Bella tocou com os dedos a ruga que se formou na testa do namorado, desfazendo-a.

— Não é para comer... — iniciou.

— Seja sucinta, Bella.

Bella rolou os olhos para a "lerdeza" do namorado. Deslizou o dedo indicador para dentro do sorvete, _manchando-o_ com a sobremesa gelada. Em seguida, dirigiu o dedo em direção à bochecha de Edward, lambuzando-o com o sorvete. Involuntariamente ele se afastou minimamente, assustado com o _choque_ que recebia em seu corpo com a distinção de temperaturas em sua pele — quente e gelado.

— Bella! — Edward acoimou. Porém, antes que o garoto pudesse levar os dedos ao lugar _sujo_, a namorada foi mais rápida limpando o sorvete na bochecha de Edward com a ponta da língua. Um xingamento escorregou de seus lábios descerrados, mas Isabella não pôde lhe ouvir.

— Você tem _gosto_ de banana — ela anunciou, lambendo os lábios.

Edward ficou mudo por uma longa quantidade de minutos. Seus olhos estavam anuviados com _algo_ que ela desconhecia. Os verdes eram intensos como uma grama molhada. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados do beijo anterior estavam descerrados. Ele queria lhe dizer algo, porém as palavras certas lhe fugiam à mente.

— Eu acho que está na hora de... — Edward finalmente esboçou uma emoção depois do silêncio perturbador. Coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, ele continuou. — Nós termos_aquela_ conversa — levantou-se, apressando-se em ficar de costas para a namorada para evitar que ela esbarrasse com a proeminência evidente em seu _jeans_.

Os ombros largos de Edward chamaram a atenção imediata da menina Swan. Ela levantou-se e apoiando-se nas pontas dos pés, apoiou a cabeça na omoplata do garoto.

— Você está certo — ela aquiesceu. A respiração gelada da menina incidiu diretamente à cerviz de Edward, que não ajudou em nada o seu "estado".

— Vamos para o meu quarto. Esme pode aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

* * *

**Deixar um comentário faz bem ao coração da autora. *-***


	58. Óleo

**LVIII — Óleo.**

**(...)**

O quarto de Edward ficava no último andar da mansão dos Cullen. Naquele corredor tão frequentado por Isabella — quando era uma criança — ela sabia ficar a sala de música que o namorado sempre se dirigia quando queria entreter-se.

Para Bella, Edward estava estranho desde que saíram da cozinha. Os músculos dele estavam tensos e, quando ela insinuava o desejo em querer lhe segurar a mão, ele, estranhamente recuava. Chegaram à frente de uma porta de madeira lisa e o rapaz abriu-a para que a menina entrasse. Bella adentrou e seguiu rapidamente até o centro da cama de Edward. Ele, desfazendo as suas expectativas, continuou parado e prostrado no umbral da porta. Bella não deixou passar despercebido o detalhe de que as bochechas dele estavam coradas.

Edward tossiu para chamar a sua atenção; Bella fitou-o apreensiva, esperando que ele fizesse uma introdução à conversa.

— Bella... — a voz dele estava estranhamente rouca. — Eu preciso... ir ao banheiro — tossiu novamente. — Quero dizer, eu preciso ir à cozinha. Não ao banheiro. Eu confundi algumas coisas. Eu... _preciso _de um copo com água. Na cozinha. Não no banheiro...

— Eu já entendi — Isabella cortou. Havia um sorriso divertido em seus lábios ao ver o embaraço de Edward. — Vá buscar a sua água.

— Certo — aquiesceu, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo. — Eu não demorarei _muito _— e assim ele partiu. Fechou a porta, e Bella notou que estava completamente sozinha no quarto do namorado.

Espalhou-se no lençol de cetim azul-marinho, e virou-se ficando de buços aspirando ao odor de Edward impregnado nos travesseiros. Sentiu-se como uma viciada. Mas ela _era_viciada. Sua droga era Edward.

Enquanto esperava, Bella procurou pelos lençóis algum vestígio de um controle de TV, porque já completava dez minutos que Edward saiu por aquela porta. Ainda deitada, esticou o braço em direção ao criado-mudo. Abriu a primeira gaveta e tateou a extensão da abertura, mas, para a sua surpresa, o que seus dedos encontraram foi algo com a estrutura de um frasco de perfume. Trouxe-o para próximo aos olhos e destampou-o para sentir a fragrância do novo perfume que Edward comprou. Era cheiroso, ela constatou ao pôr o nariz próximo à abertura. Rodou a tampa e derramou uma quantidade em sua palma, após dar-se conta de que não se tratava de um perfume. Mas sim um tipo óleo. Talvez corporal. Ou então gel. O cabelo de Edward era sempre seboso — _aquela_ poderia ser a razão. Porém, arrependeu-se ao ter contato direto com aquela substância. Era algo como óleo de cozinha — tão escorregadio ele era.

— Merda! — a Swan praguejou baixinho. — Que diabo é isso?

Naquele mesmo instante a porta do quarto foi aberta. Edward estava com uma expressão lívida em sua face; porém toda a cor sumiu de sua face ao notar o que a namorada tinha em mãos.

Após ler algo no rótulo do frasco, Isabella pôde, enfim, descobrir o que era _aquilo_ que tinha posse.

— Lubrificante? — estendeu o frasco na direção de Edward. — Pra que serve isso?

* * *

**Oie... Hoje eu queria agradecer aos novos leitores que chegaram... sejam todos bem-vindos! *aperta* **

**Respondendo as principais dúvidas:**

**_Pamella: Sim, eu vou terminar a fanfic. Já escrevi até o capítulo 69! _**

**_Dani California: Não, a Bella (ainda) não sabe dessas reações que causa ao namorado._**

**_Bonniece: Aos poucos, as coisas estão avançando. Sou muito Charlie nesse quesito. Bella ainda é um "bebê" para fazer algumas coisinhas, haha._**

**_BellsCristina: Obrigada por ter comentado nos capítulos anteriores *-* e a conversa terá início no próximo post._**

**Bom, deixem muito amor a tia Annie (comentários) que eu volto rapidinho com o próximo capítulo! **

**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	59. Masturbar

**LIX — Masturbar.**

**(...)**

Tomado por duzentos tons de vermelho, ele ciciou: — Onde você encontrou isso?

— Estava no seu criado-mudo — defendeu-se. — Eu estava procurando o controle da TV. Você demorou mais de meia hora, Edward! — acusou.

— Eu... tive um contratempo — correu as mãos pelo cabelo. — Bella...

— Pra que serve isso, Edward? — repetiu a sua dúvida. _Lubrificante_ não era algo que ela desconhecia totalmente. Algumas vezes quando esteve no vestiário masculino à espera de Edward, ouviu comentários com essa palavra envolvida. Porém, o assunto morria assim que sua presença era anunciada.

— Bella... — Edward novamente cochichou. A sua feição desesperada estava cômica. — Isso é um lubrificante.

— _Duh!_ Isso eu já sei — ajoelhou-se na cama. — Eu quero saber como se usa!

— A verdade?

— Claro que eu quero a verdade — rolou os olhos.

— Você não vai correr assustada?

— Por que eu iria querer correr? Isso é algo ilícito...?

— Ok. Então seremos sinceros um com o outro, mas...

— Eu sempre sou sincera! — interrompeu o raciocínio de Edward. Isabella sentou-se nos próprios joelhos. — Vamos, diga-me para que serve isso.

— Eu uso para... me masturbar.

— Para se... — ao compreender o que ele disse, Bella engasgou com a saliva. — Você o quê?! — praticamente gritou.

Não era tão ingênua para não saber o que era uma masturbação. Havia algo sobre o assunto em alguns livros — e nas revistas que ela comprava mensalmente para continuar a responder os testes, havia algo sobre o assunto. Então, quase _se chutou_ ao recordar-se de "lubrificante", uma espécie de óleo que os garotos usam quando querem... _se tocar_.

— Para me masturbar, Bella — colocou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça de moletom. — Agora mesmo, eu estava me masturbando. Você está satisfeita?

— Oh! — cobriu os lábios com o dorso da mão. — Você sempre faz isso? — sua vontade era de explodir em gargalhadas.

— Só às vezes. Quando fico com tesão, por exemplo.

— E você fica _estimulado_ sempre? — ela mordia os lábios, inocentemente. Sem a sua permissão, seus olhos percorreram os músculos abdominais de Edward salientados pela camisa branca de malha fina, seguindo até a calça. Não havia nada _ali_.

* * *

**Oiee! Obrigada pelos lindos comentários Fabi, annacaroll, BellsCristina, Theslenn Urils, Brubsmm, biapontesa e Bonniece. *coraçõezinhos* **

**Volto com o próximo ainda hoje ou amanhã (mandem amor) haha. Beijos.**


	60. Sinceridade

**LX — Sinceridade.**

**(...)**

Os tons avermelhados continuavam impregnados à pele de Edward. Houve uma combinação prévia de haver sinceridade naquela conversa, então, mesmo que de algum modo pudesse assustá-la, ele tinha que lhe contar a verdade sobre o modo como ele se sentia em determinados momentos — que ele se via cego pela luxúria quando ela o provocava deliberadamente.

O conhecimento de Isabella sobre o assunto era mínimo; a começar pela criação da garota onde os pais eram reservados quando o assunto era sexo. Charlie ou Renée nunca separaram um momento para sentar-se com a garota e lhe explicar como funcionava o mundo sexual — ou os desejos de um garoto.

Edward, em contrapartida, era auxiliado por Carlisle, que era médico, sobre a sexualidade. Então, mesmo que fosse estrondosamente desconfortável e embaraçosa aquela conversa, eles precisavam a ter.

— Às vezes, Bella. Quando _você_ me provoca, principalmente. Como hoje — ele cerra os olhos em sua direção.

— O que eu fiz? — sua expressão era de espanto.

— Bella... — enquanto dizia isso, Edward arrastou os pés até parar em frente à namorada. Sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que o colchão afundasse com o seu peso. — Primeiro vamos começar do "começo de tudo". Você se lembra de quando eu comecei a evitá-la?

— Lembro — a sua voz era triste. — Eu me sinto tão mal apenas em lembrar.

Edward tocou o queixo de Isabella com a ponta dos dedos.

— Isso está no passado, anjo — confortou. — Um garoto, Bella, tem _certas_necessidades que, para uma garota, demora algum tempo a aparecer. O desejo sexual. O quanto você sabe sobre sexo?

— Aquilo que aprendemos na escola.

— Apenas?

— Apenas — confirma. — Eu não fico assistindo filmes proibidos, Edward.

— Certo. O motivo de eu me afastar de você foi porque os meus pensamentos estavam descontrolados. Eu não conseguia vê-la apenas como uma amiga, que eu sabia que era apaixonado. Eu queria mais. Queria beijá-la. Tocá-la. Vê-la nua. Senti-la sob os meus dedos. Eu ficava fantasiando sobre como seria tê-la. Como seria fazer amor com você.

Bella estava com os olhos dilatados pelo choque após a revelação de Edward.

— Você pensava?

— Eu ainda penso — admitiu. — No Halloween ficou complicado de resistir e não tentar avançar nada com você, mas você parecia simplesmente querer me deixar sem cabeça. Eu fiquei completamente irracional ao vê-la naquele vestido decotado que me deixava ver o seu colo e aquelas_fodidas_ meias 7/8. Você tem noção do quão sexy foi vê-la como uma vampira?

— Você... você se toca pensando em... meus seios?

— Em você toda, Bella.

— Eu... eu não sabia — ciciou.

— E eu acredito em sua inocência — segurou-lhe as mãos. — Ou talvez eu que seja um maníaco pervertido.

— Ei! — Bella segurou o rosto do garoto com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o fitá-la nos olhos. — Você não é nenhum pervertido, Edward. Você não tem culpa de eu ser boba o suficiente para não reparar o quanto eu poderia deixá-lo _afetado_. Eu não sabia que você estava desconfortável. Eu apenas gostava do modo tenso que você ficava quando eu lhe beijava no pescoço ou como as suas mãos me apertavam com mais firmeza ao morder-lhe o lóbulo. Eu realmente não sabia que eu estava lhe deixando excitado.

— E sobre o que aconteceu depois? — ele interrogou. — Eu tocando em seus seios. O que você sentiu?

— A verdade?

— A verdade, Bella. Nós temos que ser sinceros um com o outro. Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças, você não precisa se envergonhar de mim. Pode me contar tudo, exatamente tudo.

— Eu gostei. Quando suas mãos se aproximaram "deles" a princípio eu fiquei nervosa. Era a primeira vez que aquilo estava acontecendo, principalmente por haver Alice e Jasper bem próximos a nós. Sem contar o fato de que aquele ambiente podia estar cercado por câmeras, lá não era o escritório de um secretário? Mas, quando você me tocou _lá_ eu esqueci os meus medos, meus receios eu apenas queria _mais_ daquela sensação de você estar em contato com a minha pele, e de eu sentir novamente aquele frio na barriga. E quando você me tocou com a boca, eu acho que despencaria ali mesmo. Eu era apenas uma massa de modelar em suas mãos. O frio na barriga continuou, mas eu acho que ele desceu um pouco. Você sabe para... _lá._

— E isso é algo que você gostaria de repetir, futuramente? — ele indagou calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso de ter novamente a boca em contato com o corpo da namorada.

— Eu não me sinto preparada psicologicamente para perder a minha virgindade, Edward. Certo. Eu sou um pouco antiquada; acho que o modo retrógrado de agir é de família — ela ri ao se lembrar de Charlie —, mas... eu queria esperar mais um pouco, entende? Você foi o meu primeiro beijo, o primeiro garoto a tocar em meus seios e eu espero que seja o primeiro e único homem que eu farei amor em minha vida. Só que..._o_momento não é agora. Eu não me sinto preparada. Eu acho que estou soando confusa, você está conseguindo me entender?

— Não era minha intenção querer forçá-la a algo — começou. — Mas, você precisa colaborar comigo, Bella. Quando você se sentir preparada para esse avanço, eu estarei aqui, esperando-a. Pacientemente. Mas eu também não sou uma rocha. Esse frasco que você encontrou, tem sido o meu "melhor amigo" nos últimos tempos. Hoje, por exemplo, você não tem ideia do quão excitante foi sentir seus lábios em minha pele, mesmo que em apenas um ponto da minha bochecha. Ou então quando eu a vi lambendo os lábios. Eu sou um homem, Bella. Tenho esses _instintos animais_dos quais eu não obtenho controle.

— Por isso você se masturba?

— Não. Eu me masturbo para me aliviar.

— E... você não precisa de ajuda? Algo como um incentivo?

— Tenha certeza de uma coisa, Bella: sempre que eu me _toco,_ eu estou motivado. Muito _bem_ motivado.

* * *

_**Oiiieee... como estão? Achei tão lindo escrever esse capítulo (vou até reler para morrer de amor novamente ) Espero que tenham gostado. Haha.**_

**Theslenn Urils: Com certeza! Tenho dó desse menino... HAISASAD**

**BellsCristina: Sim, nesse. *-***

**Biapontesa: Algumas meninas realmente não sabem o que é e pra que serve lubrificante. O_O Minhas primas, por exemplo.**

**Annacaroll: Bella não riu... ou riu, não lembro. Escrevi esse capítulo tem taaaanto tempo... O_O**

**Bonniece: Aos poucos, eles estão avançando. *-***

**Fabi: Bella é uma menina inocente *-* quase uma bebê, essa minha menina.**

**Brubsmm: Vai acabar um dia... Mas não antes do capítulo 100! \o/**

_**Reviews respondidos... Volto em breve! Deixem amor a autora.**_


	61. Google

**LXI — Google**

**(...)**

Isabella está deitada em sua cama com o notebook sobre as pernas. A luz está desligada e a porta devidamente trancada — assim como a janela, no caso de Charlie querer verificar a sua "segurança". Como um ladrão espreitando a sua vítima, ela encara repetidas vezes a porta de madeira branca e encara o ponto prateado da maçaneta. Com a respiração estabilizada, ela digita no campo de buscas do Google, o que deseja pesquisar. Cerca de vinte segundos depois, aparecem dezenas de resultados para:

"Meu namorado se masturba pensando em mim, o que eu devo fazer?"

Clicou no primeiro _website_ que apareceu na tela — o primeiro tinha por obrigação ser a fonte mais segura, certo? Raspando as unhas nos dentes, ela aguardou que a página inicial carregasse. A primeira imagem que apareceu, Bella precisou segurar um grito na garganta, ao ter uma mulher seminua como banner. Mais abaixo, dois quadrados.

"O conteúdo a seguir é destinado para maiores de dezoito anos." O quadrado vermelho, no lado esquerdo, dizia: "Tenho menos de dezoito anos, desejo sair", enquanto o verde trazia o seguinte comunicado: "Tenho mais de dezoito anos, desejo continuar".

Verificou novamente a porta — continuava igual. A cortina amarela esvoaçava por causa do vento que adentrava por uma fresta aberta. _Tudo sobcontrole, posso continuar!_

Clicou no quadrado verde — que assegurava que ela tinha mais dezoito anos, embora faltassem dois para completar tal idade —, e aguardou o que viria a seguir. Porém, o website nada mais era do que um acervo de vídeos pornográficos. Fechou rapidamente a página ao ter os seus olhos conspurcados com a visão de uma mulher em uma cena de zoofilia.

Voltou para os resultados do Google, e abriu uma segunda página, tomando nota do nome do site. Era um relato de uma jovem de dezoito anos, virgem e que o namorado insistia para que eles transassem. Ela contava que fizera várias vezes sexo oral e que até um certo momento ele se contentou com isso, mas que há dois meses ele cobrava por algo mais.

"Sexo oral", abriu outra página para saber mais sobre o assunto. Com os dedos tapando a boca, ela impedia de vomitar ao "descobrir" no que consistia o sexo oral. Sua boca no órgão do garoto. Parecia algo nojento. Como garotas e garotos sentiam prazer em por na boca do outro o órgão que é usado para necessidades fisiológicas, como a urina?

Curiosa, clicou novamente no site em que foram exibidos os vídeos de sexo. O primeiro da lista era intitulado como "Sandrinha tomando no cuzão", apenas com o título, seus olhos alargaram-se a ponto de quase saírem e correm para longe dela. A descrição... não havia algo mais pornográfico do que aquilo.

Pescou o celular que descansava ao seu lado, e digitou rapidamente uma mensagem para Alice.

_Isso é tão nojento, Alice. Lembre-me de nunca mais beber no mesmo copo que você! Não acredito que você coloca a boca "lá". ~ Bella._

A resposta da amiga demorou cerca de três minutos.

_Quando você for provar o "pirulito" do seu namorado vai engolir as suas palavras. Fez a pesquisa? ~ Alice._

_Eu nunca farei isso! É... simplesmente nojento! Estou esperando um vídeo carregar. ~ Bella._

_Você vai assistir filme pornô? Puta merda, Bella! ~ Alice._

Deixou a amiga sem nenhuma resposta, pois o vídeo da _Sandrinha_ já estava completamente carregado. Assistiu os três primeiros minutos de cena, em que o casal — um homem bronzeado com os cabelos pretos e o abdômen definido, a mulher era loira, os seios volumosos e com uma maquiagem vulgar — acariciavam-se mutuamente. Quando as roupas começaram a serem espalhadas pelo cenário, Bella deixou-se preparada para fechar a página caso o que se sucederia fosse forte demais para o que estaria preparada para assistir. Quando a cueca do rapaz foi retirada, Bella descerrou os lábios ao ter a sua visão afetada com o membro ereto do moreno. Era cheio de veias e estava quase tocando o umbigo. Mas, quando a mulher o pôs na boca, sorvendo-o como se fosse — realmente — um pirulito de cereja, ela fechou a página e desligou rapidamente o notebook.

Ainda afetada com o que assistira, estava desnorteada ao enviar uma mensagem ao namorado. Arrependera-se de enviá-la assim que piscou na tela o aviso "mensagem enviada". Edward ficaria espantado ao ler:

"Por favor, nunca me peça para fazer sexo oral."

* * *

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês! *-***

**_Annacaroll: sim, sim. Hahaha. Mas não por muito tempo ;)_**

**_Biapontesa: Mas ele não vai esperar muito tempo *-*_**

**_Fabi: Esses meninos... haha Conseguem essa fofura até mesmo falando de sexo *-*_**

**_Brubsmm: A vida real é tão diferente, né? HSIAJHSIAJHIADN_**

**_Bonniece: Mas eles vão avançar *-* Bella está apenas insegura com tudo isso, porque é realmente novo essa "fase" no namoro dos dois. Mas o que aconteceu no Halloween se repetirá. Em breve! :D_**

**_Mandy: Obrigada pela correção! ;) Não tenho beta e mesmo revisando algo escapa! :D_**

**Até breve! Deixem amor a Annie 3 **


	62. Mike

LXII: Mike

(...)

Um mês já havia se passado desde a constrangedora mensagem que ela remetera ao namorado. Quando estava recuperada do que vira na internet, e analisara com minúcia o texto enviado, arrependera-se de tê-lo mandado. Mesmo não tendo conversado sobre o assunto, a adolescente sabia que aquilo mexera negativamente com Edward. Por quinze dias completos eles não se falavam em sua completude, apenas quando se esbarravam na escola. Mas esse afastamento não era dado em razão à sua resistência em, um dia, fazer sexo oral em seu namorado. Com a proximidade da Ação de Graças e Natal, Renée cobrava a presença da filha para fazer a montagem da árvore de natal e dos presentes que compraria para entregá-los à família do seu amado.

– Eu preciso de um descanso, mamãe – Bella jogou-se no sofá da sala em meio às caixas de presentes.

Renée ao perceber o que a filha havia feito, deixou as sacolas com alimentos em cima da mesa e correu em direção a menina, para puxá-la pelo braço.

– Você irá esmagar os meus enfeites! – censurou-a, recebendo um revirar de olhos como resposta.

– Nós andamos por Port Angeles durante o dia inteiro! – acusou, afastando algumas caixas do sofá para descansar as pernas. – Eu estou cansada.

– Uma menina tão jovem... – Renée balançou a cabeça. – Vá deitar em seu quarto, mas não ouse amassar novamente os meus enfeites!

Ao subir até o seu quarto, Isabella ainda bufava ao jogar-se em cima de sua cama. O tecido macio da seda que cobria o colchão massageou as suas costas. Fechou os olhos, tendo a imagem de Edward passeando por seus pensamentos. Procurando dentro da bolsa que jazia na cadeira de balanço, ela pegou o smartphone em sua mão. Discou uma rápida mensagem.

"Estou com saudades. Tilicum Park em meia-hora?"

A resposta de Edward foi quase automática. Era como se ele estivesse com o celular plantado ao seu lado enquanto a sua mente trabalhava para tomar uma decisão.

"Em meia-hora."

Bella não pôde conter o aperto em seu peito com a resposta tão frígida dele. Mas também, o que ela esperava ao cortar as esperanças do garoto em conseguir algo mais que apenas singelos beijos? Alice talvez estivesse certa sobre a normalidade que havia em praticar aquele tipo de experiência com o parceiro, se ambos estivessem confortáveis com a situação. Até mesmo conseguira algumas dicas com a amiga que praticamente era experiente em... Não usaria "boquete" como Alice. Felação parecia um termo mais apropriado.

Levantou-se a contragosto da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para desfrutar de uma ducha morna. Vestiu-se com roupas confortáveis – pois o inverno já estava batendo à porta. O Tilicum Park não era o que se podia chamar de parque, mas era o único que a minúscula cidade oferecia.

Ao passar pela sala, Renée interceptou o seu caminho, demandando que ela levasse algumas caixas para o velho Sr. Newton. Tentou recusar, mas mãe estava incisiva. Murmurando palavrões, mudou a sua rota para deixar na casa do velho as caixas solicitadas. Entregou-as de qualquer modo ao seu filho Mike, nem dando espaço para que o jovem rapaz loiro lhe agradecesse pela gentileza. Mike certamente entendera errado a sua visita, acreditando veemente que a jovem Swan finalmente se dera conta dos seus atributos físicos, e as caixas eram apenas uma desculpa para vê-lo.

– Ela e o Cullen provavelmente já terminaram aquele namorico – Newton apertava o maxilar, pensativo. – Eu não os vejo mais juntos... – refletiu, criando uma estratégia para abordar a Swan na escola, na segunda-feira.

* * *

_Awn *-* Estou completamente vyada com as reviews do capítulo anterior 3 Annie recebeu tanto amor que tá quase explodindo *-* haha (Annie falando em terceira pessoa de si mesma)._

_._

_Biapontesa: O pior foi que eu tive que ir a um desses sites pra procurar algum título "legal" O_O jskjasjka_

_Brubsmm: Meu Deus! huahsuah Bella ainda tá ingressando nesse mundo do sexo, então tudo é novo e estranho para ela. :D_

_Ferpattinson: Yep! Só o estranhamento inicial, mas depois... haushajsa_

_Madison Blyin: Muita aflição mesmo, mas faz parte, né. haha_

_Bonniece: Tudo vai se encaixando hahaha Eles vão conversar sobre a mensagem na próxima postagem ;)_

_Annacaroll: Bellinha ficou assustada com o que leu. É compreensível hashajshasha_

_Dinda Cullen: Aqui! haha_

_Dada Cullen: se todos os garotos fossem assim... *suspira*_

_Fabi: Bellinha ficou assustada com o porn D:_

_ : Awn *-* Obrigada por ter comentado. 3 Vou postando quando vou escrevendo. Já tenho até o 72!_

_Xelle Ribeiro: Xelle, obrigada por ter comentado em todos os capítulos s2222 adorei._

_._

_É isso, meninas! Deixem amor a tia Annie que volto com o próximo no fim de semana!_

_Beijos, _

_A._


	63. Apaixonadamente

**LXIII – Apaixonadamente.**

**(...)**

Bella estava assentada em um dos bancos do Tilicum Park. Em meio a uma trilha, a adolescente pôde ver Irina Denali passeando com um carrinho de bebê. Não se lembrava de vê-la grávida. Talvez fosse algum parente. Seus pés balançavam impacientes e as unhas estavam sendo roídas por seus afiados dentes. Estava nervosa em encontrar o namorado. Ao olhar o relógio, notou que ele estava atrasado por vinte minutos. Cogitou levantar-se e recolher o coração em cacos e voltar para o aconchego do lar. Porém, ao andar de cabeça baixa, esbarrou em algo duro. Encarou primeiramente os pés do rapaz, em seguida subindo até encontrar seus lúgubres olhos verdes.

_Edward._

Ele a amparou pela cintura e, sem dizer uma palavra, guiou-a até o banco, sentando-se ao seu lado. As mãos jamais abandonaram os bolsos da jaqueta. Bella abriu a boca algumas vezes a fim de oferecer-lhe as suas apologias, mas a fechava assim que se acovardava.

– Sinto muito por aquela mensagem – encarava a pulseira que ele havia lhe dado há não muito tempo. – Só estou confusa, Edward. São informações demais para eu assimilar. E entendo se estiver tão magoado comigo ao ponto de desejar terminar o namoro. _Eu entendo_. Claro que não será nenhuma felicidade para mim, afastar-me. Ficaria com o coração partido, e não, não estou usando a fodida metáfora. Você é um garoto, e uma hora só me beijar não ia ser suficiente. Vai querer que eu... _Faça aquilo_, e não sei se teria coragem de realizá-lo. Ficará decepcionado. E nunca quis decepcioná-lo. Até pouco tempo não sabia que você se masturbava pensando em mim. Que possuía um frasco de óleo em sua gaveta. E... Tinha pensamentos impróprios envolvendo nós dois e uma cama. Mas, se é tão importante para...

Edward a interrompeu.

– Bella? – chamou-a. Isabella estava ficando com a face cianótica por causa da respiração presa. Ela exalou fortemente o ar preso. – Tem que respirar, Bella – ele tirou a mão do bolso para tocar a pele quente da garota. A menina fechou os olhos para apreciar o afago em sua bochecha. – Bella... – seu dedo gentilmente levantou-lhe o queixo para fazê-la olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não quero que entenda isso como uma pressão. Mas você me deixou confuso. Quando penso que entramos em um acordo, você despeja uma bomba em cima de mim. Lembra-se que concordamos em deixar as coisas como estão e, aos poucos, nós iríamos descobrindo juntos? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então fiquei sem entender a origem daquela sua mensagem, completamente aleatória.

– Eu tinha acabado de fazer uma pesquisa na internet – desviou os olhos, corando.

– Que pesquisa? – interrogou, buscando novamente o contato visual.

– Você vai rir. É... realmente estúpido.

– Prometo que não vou rir – fez um carinho em sua bochecha. – Você tem que confiar em mim, _bebê_.

– Não deveria ter feito àquela busca... Mas estava confusa, e pesquisei que "o meu namorado se masturbava pensando em mim", aí apareceram várias coisas horríveis que sinto vontade de vomitar apenas em lembrar. Mas, sobretudo, houve um relato de uma garota de me deixou desconcertada.

– E o que ela dizia?

– Que depois que a _felação_ não foi suficiente, o _cara_ começou a pressioná-la por sexo.

– E você, obviamente, fez uma analogia entre eu e esse cara – não era uma pergunta. O maxilar do Cullen estava travado. Era evidente que ele estava aborrecido.

Edward levantou-se.

Bella estava a ponto de entrar em uma crise de choro por conta do afastamento.

– Juro que não consigo entendê-la, Isabella – seu coração se quebrou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la por seu nome completo. – Você acha que sou esse tipo de cara? Pelo amor de Deus! Se estivesse em busca de sexo... – mordeu a língua para não articular uma besteira ao qual se arrependeria na sequência. – Não acreditou em mim quando disse que ia esperá-la estar pronta? – abaixou-se, quase ajoelhado, e tomou as mãos da garota entre as suas. – Eu seria um cretino se fosse forçá-la, principalmente agora quando está tudo tão recente. Até mesmo se você dissesse que só iria se entregar após o casamento eu esperaria. Esperaria por que... – as palavras pediam para serem ditas. E Edward não obteve controle para interceptá-las. Nem mesmo ele queria. Seu coração encheu-se do amor que sentia por sua Isabella. Aquela que lhe pertencia desde a infância. – porque eu amo você. Muito. Mais do que as palavras seriam capazes de expressar. Não me importo de "_tocar-me"_ por mais dez anos se em uma década você não estiver pronta para fazer amor.

– Uma década é tempo demais – uma faísca de sorriso escapou dos lábios ressecados da adolescente. Há uma corrente de lágrimas manchando-lhe a face.

– Não me importo. – E o tom que ele impõe à voz declara que é verdade. – E eu vou roubá-la por um fim de semana.

– Um fim de semana? – Isabella replica, confusa.

– Você vai para Jacksonville comigo.

– Charlie nunca permitirá essa viagem. Principalmente se vamos sozinhos.

– E quem disse isso? – apertou-lhe a ponte do nariz. – Jasper e Alice vão conosco. E Esme também. Ela tem algum concurso de gastronomia para ir.

– Isso é... Uau! Isso é fantástico.

– E seus pais já permitiram a sua ida. Claro que o Chefe foi mais resistente, mas Renée conseguiu convencê-lo.

– Quando foi isso?

– Tem uma semana, mais ou menos. Nunca conseguia um tempo de qualidade para conversarmos. Você não me ligava. Pensei que tinha sido abandonado sem mesmo uma despedida – fez um bico com os lábios. – Estava justamente pensando em ligar quando recebi aquela sua mensagem. Logo imaginei que sua mãe tinha lhe contado e você estava uma fera.

– Renée não me disse nada. Está sendo um inferno essa paranoia dela em fazer a decoração natalina quase dois meses antes.

– Sua mãe é apenas preparada. Mas não quero mais falar sobre decoração, Flórida, natal, ação de graças ou sexo – ele estava novamente sentado lado da amada. Edward inclinou o rosto da namorada para próximo do seu. – Estou morrendo de saudades de beijá-la.

E não dando uma oportunidade da garota lhe oferecer a recíproca, seus lábios estavam colados ao dela. O choque de reconhecimento e saudade estava presente. As mãos de Isabella percorrem todo o ombro esguio do garoto até pousá-las na nuca, puxando alguns fios do cabelo macio com os dedos. As digitais do ruivo encaminharam-se até a cintura dela, apertando-a. Para diminuir a distância que existia entre eles, o rapaz coloca uma das pernas da moça sobre as suas. A língua de Edward roça os lábios entreabertos da garota, e logo ela lhe dá a passagem.

O apaixonado casal se esqueceu, completamente, que estavam em um lugar público, onde os transeuntes os observavam com curiosidade. Era apenas um casal de adolescentes desfrutando de um beijo com igual paixão.

A mesma paixão que era descrita nos livros de romance, até mesmo os clichês.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo já está escrito! Então é só comentarem lindamente (neste capítulo) que eu posto rapidinho. *-***

**A viagem à Flórida será interessante (cof cof) apenas digo. Haha.**

**Beijos com sabor de chocolate. **


	64. Jogo

**LXIV – Jogo.**

**(...)**

Durante o restante do fim de semana, nenhum dos dois ousou tocar no assunto sexo, ou quaisquer umas de suas vertentes. Esqueceram-se momentamente do desejo resguardado do adolescente. Mas Edward devia admitir: Isabella estava se comportando para não provocá-lo. Os beijos trocados eram quase inocentes e sempre interrompiam o contato quando percebiam que estavam ultrapassando aquele limite imposto pelo garoto. Nada de ficar no colo. Nada de beijos molhados no lóbulo. Nada de raspar as unhas em suas costas e, principalmente, nada de beijar qualquer parte além da garganta. Estava dando certo. E eles estavam curtindo aquela nova fase do namoro. Ou quase.

Quando Isabella estava no quarto de Edward, mantinham a porta aberta, pois, com a desconfiança de que alguém poderia passar do corredor, eles não tinham como avançar.

– Você está roubando! – Isabella praticamente gritou, jogando as cartas do baralho em cima do tabuleiro.

– Eu? – Edward apontou inocentemente para si. – Você está equivocada, Bella.

– Claro que você está roubando!

– Você é que não sabe jogar – arrumou as cartas, embaralhando-as.

– Eu quero misturar as cartas – estendeu a mão.

Edward deu de ombros.

– Toda sua – entregou-lhe as cartas. Isabella embaralhou-as uma centena de vezes, cerrando os olhos para o namorado sentado em sua cama despreocupadamente.

– Eu não confio em você, Edward – separou as cartas dele. – Nem que eu perca essa merda novamente, mas eu vou pegá-lo roubando! – prometeu.

Quinze minutos depois, o vencedor estava anunciado: Edward.

Isabella tinha os seus braços cruzados e sua face, emburrada. Edward deitou a cabeça em suas pernas, gargalhando com a careta da Swan.

– Eu detesto você – cuspiu. – Nunca mais aceito jogar cartas. Você rouba!

– Eu não roubo – defendeu-se. – Ter algumas cartas escondidas debaixo no tabuleiro não faz de mim um ladrão.

Isabella alargou os olhos castanhos. Desferiu dois tapas no ombro do garoto.

– Pior ainda! Você trapaceou.

– Você é péssima no jogo, Bella.

– Claro, se você estava roubando!

– Não estava roubando, não. Desde quando é contra as regras do jogo deixar cartas na reserva?

– Você me fez de besta – cruzou os braços.

Edward tentou tocar o rosto da namorada, mas ela afastou a sua mão.

– Qual é Bella, vai ficar assim só porque eu escondi umas cartas?

– Vou.

– Nós podemos jogar outra vez. Prometo que não vou trapacear.

– Eu não confio em você.

– Por favor?

– Não. – permaneceu emburrada.

– Ok. – ele se levantou.

Bella continuou a encarar a porta do quarto esperando que o namorado retornasse. Dez minutos se passaram. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro. Repentinamente seu rosto é descoberto do lençol e ela sente algo molhado lhe tocar o nariz. Ela abre os olhos, pronta para gritar, mas para ao ter mais um pouco de chocolate sujando-lhe a face.

– Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – ela se senta na cama. Com as mãos limpa o chocolate no nariz e testa. – Daqui a pouco várias formigas vão comer o meu rosto!

– Me desculpa? – sujou mais um pouco o nariz dela com chocolate.

– Você vai parar de melecar a minha cara?

– Você vai me desculpar?

– Eu perguntei primeiro!

– Certo, eu paro de sujar você. O chocolate é para comer.

– Então eu desculpo.

– E você vai jogar comigo outra vez. Sem trapaça.

– _Tá_, vamos jogar – Bella riu maliciosamente.

Dez minutos depois de entregar as cartas, Bella anuncia a sua vitória. Edward a encara perplexo.

– Isso é impossível...

– Eu acho que sim – inclina-se para plantar um selinho nos lábios do garoto. – Eu trapaceei. E você não tem o direito de reclamar – retirou várias cartas escondidas debaixo da perna.

Sorriu vitoriosa.

* * *

**Adoro momentos fofos! Por favor, acho que estou diabética depois que comecei essa fic O.O hahaha Bem, próximo capítulo saberemos o que o Sr. Mike Newton aprontará! E na sequência a viagem à Flórida (cof cof) todo mundo pensando besteira (cof cof) haha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, sério, eu amo, pulo, vibro, grito e todas as outras emoções sempre que eu recebo um novo alerta!**

**Continuem deixando amor para tia Annie. Não estou podendo responder, mas saibam que eu leio e guardo cada palavrinha. E também desculpem pela demora, mas é que a minha vida está uma loucura! Prometo que não atrasarei mais ;)**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Annie.**


	65. Iludido

**LXV — Iludido**

**(...)**

O primeiro sinal indicando o início das aulas já havia tocado há dez minutos. Ainda no estacionamento da _Forks High School_ o jovem Mike Newton terminava de alinhar o seu cabelo com gel, batia as palmas contra as bochechas e sorria bobamente diante de um espelho que tinha à sua frente. Procurava por alguma anormalidade em sua face angelical e, ao não encontrar nada, pegou o buquê de rosas que descansava no banco ao seu lado, e escapuliu para fora do carro antes que fosse barrado de adentrar na escola. O estacionamento estava completamente vazio então apressou o passo. Quase sendo impedido pelo porteiro, o jovem afobado seguiu em direção ao seu armário para guardar as rosas. No corredor alguns alunos paravam para observar o loiro; ignorando-os ele enfiou as rosas dentro do armário.

— Não chore — tocou as pétalas da rosa. — Venho buscá-las em breve. — Com uma dor em seu peito ele fechou o armário. Sabia que as chances das rosas murcharem por estarem em um ambiente fechado eram muitas, mas não podia circular com elas por toda a escola.

Seguiu para a sua turma de trigonometria e sentou-se ao lado de Tyler Crowley — o mais próximo que seria de um amigo.

— Preciso da sua ajuda — murmurou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Tyler franziu o cenho com o pedido de Newton, mas virou a cabeça minimamente em direção ao loiro.

— O que é? — ciciou, dividindo a sua atenção entre o amigo e a professora.

— _Operação Bella Swan_ — disse em resposta.

— Que diabo é isso? — objetou em um tom alto demais, atraindo a atenção da professora que lhe direcionou um olhar mortal.

— Explico quando a aula terminar — abaixou a cabeça fitando o caderno. Tyler observou incrédulo o loiro ao seu lado agir normalmente depois de lançar o enigma.

Na hora do almoço, Tyler e Mike seguiam em direção a radio escolar em que Angela Weber transmitia músicas e notícias por todo o colégio. Abriram a porta e enfiaram-se dentro. Angela encarou os visitantes com confusão.

— O que fazem aqui? — perguntou, selecionando uma música para tocar enquanto os alunos se alimentavam.

— Meu amigo precisa da sua ajuda, Weber — Tyler tomou a frente da situação.

Angela abafou uma risada. — E o seu amigo é mudo? — apontou para Mike.

O Newton corou.

— Eu quero... eu quero... — Tyler desferiu um tapa nas costas no rapaz, para ver se ele cuspia logo o que viera fazer. — eu quero me... _euqueromedeclarar_ — embolou as palavras.

— Poderia repetir? Eu acho que não entendi — objetou a moça com confusão.

— Eu quero me declarar — repetiu mais coeso.

— Para mim? — Angela alargou os olhos.

— Não é para tanto, Weber — Crowley satirizou.

Angela encarou Tyler Crowley com um olhar que congelaria as labaredas do inferno. Mostrando-lhe o seu dedo médio, ela deu-lhe as costas — um pedido para que os rapazes fossem embora.

— É apenas um favor, Weber. — Tyler articulou após ferir os sentimentos da garota. Ajustando os óculos de grau com armação laranja, ela respirava várias vezes para conter os impropérios que gostaria de deslizar de sua língua. — Mike é apaixonado por uma garota há algum tempo, mas ela _namorava_. Porém, ao que tudo indica, eles romperam o relacionamento, então essa é a chance do meu amigo ser feliz.

— E quem seria essa garota? — Inquiriu Angela, cerrando os olhos.

— Bella... _Swan_ — a voz de Newton não era mais que um murmúrio.

Angela não conteve a gargalhada que explodiu de sua garganta.

— Você é realmente louco.

* * *

**Gostaram do capítulo? Mike Newton ainda aprontará no próximo! Haha.**


	66. Angela

**LXVI — Angela.**

**(...)**

— Você vai ajudar ou não, Weber? — Newton inquiriu exasperado. — Eu não tenho muito tempo — encarou o relógio de marca —, e o intervalo termina em dez minutos.

— Dê-me uma boa, melhor, uma ótima razão para eu ajudá-lo com essa insanidade — a franja de seu cabelo caramelo caía em sua testa, causando-lhe cócegas.

— Porque você é a favor do amor? — Crowley revirou os olhos, colocando os braços cruzados no peito em uma postura máscula.

Angela girou a cadeira de um lado a outro, pondo a mão pensativamente sobre o queixo enquanto ponderava as suas opções. Mike Newton possuía algum sentimento por Bella Swan, que era namorada a muito tempo de Edward Cullen e eles eram felizes e perfeitos um para o outro. Então, poderia _vingar-se_ do insulto de Crowley cedendo à insanidade de Mike em declarar-se a garota Swan.

— Certo — anuiu com um estranho sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Eu vou ajudá-lo. Então, no que eu serei útil nessa empreitada?

— Você só precisa ceder-me o seu... microfone por alguns minutos. Prometo que serei breve.

Angela arrastou a cadeira para longe do painel; com os braços fez um gesto para que Newton seguisse adiante.

— É só apertar esse botão ao lado para ligar... _Boa sorte_.

**xx**

* * *

**Deixem comentários.**  
**Beijos.**


	67. Ciumento

**LXVII — Ciumento.**

**(...)**

O refeitório da escola secundária de Forks encontrava-se agitada por conta dos alunos que formavam uma fila para buscar o seu almoço. Os jogadores de basquete, em um canto mais afastado, discutiam com os membros de sua equipe, com dois deles em cima da mesa, causando um alvoroço no local. Isabella e Edward adentraram de mãos dadas — como faziam diariamente — seguindo até a fila para pegar a refeição. Enquanto aguardava a sua vez, Isabella estava pendurada ao pescoço do namorado, com o rosto apoiado em seu peito. Edward mantinha as suas mãos na cintura da garota.

Quando chegou a vez de ambos, escolheram apenas uma fruta e um pedaço de pizza. Seguiram até a mesa que sentavam há anos, em um canto afastado do refeitório, próximo ao jardim. Enquanto comia silenciosamente o seu pedaço de pizza, Edward observava a namorada com total atenção. A música que vinha dos alto-falantes era _Toxic_, de _Britney Spears_, mas logo a música fora interrompida e uma voz familiar preenchia o espaço.

"Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, em primeiro lugar, a todos vocês, por ter atrapalhado de alguma forma o almoço, mas eu preciso dizer algo que não pode esperar nem mesmo um segundo." Todo o refeitório tornou-se uma massa silenciosa, os alunos apenas respiravam por questão de sobrevivência. Mike Newton continuou: "Mas eu preciso dizer algo que venho prendendo há muito tempo..."

— Essa voz é de Mike Newton? — ouviu-se alguém perguntar, houve um burburinho em resposta, mas calaram-se quando a voz do rapaz continuou:

"... Eu gostaria de dizer a uma garota... _Isabella Swan_ o quanto eu sou apaixonado por ela. Se você estiver me ouvindo, _coração_, eu desejo que você seja a minha namorada, Bella..."

Isabella mantinha uma expressão de surpresa indecifrável, tamanho o seu choque. Edward, em contrapartida, estava vermelho quanto um pimentão; parecia que a qualquer instante ele ia explodir. Derrubando literalmente a mesa em que estava assentado, pisou duro em direção à rádio escolar. Alguém precisava aprender uma lição.

* * *

**Hei, amores! Obrigada pelos lindos comentários. Tenho lido todos e adorado cada palavrinha de incentivo. Continuem. **


	68. Conflito

**LXVIII — Conflito.**

**(...)**

O conflito era real; não era nenhuma suposição ou uma teoria do que aconteceria num tempo longínquo. Pertencia ao presente. Enquanto pisava duro em direção à rádio escolar, Edward não mediu as consequências das suas ações futuras, seu lado pensante parecia ter entrando em _stand by,_ pois nenhuma análise preliminar de risco ocorreu antes de calcular minuciosamente as suas ações. O filho de Carlisle não era pego constantemente de surpresa, logo desconhecia as suas ações. Também não era adepto a violência física ou verbal, pois fora severamente ensinado por Esme a evitar ao máximo qualquer tumulto, e a resolver as situações sem fazer uso de agressão.

Bella ainda tentou alcançar o namorado para impedi-lo de cometer alguma besteira, mas teve os seus braços segurados por Alice, que tentava acalmá-la, deixando que Edward fizesse o que queria fazer. _"Coisas de garotos e a porra da testosterona",_ como citou a amiga.

— Edward pode ser expulso! — Bella arriscou argumentar. Estava exagerando, sabia, pois não era como se o namorado fosse torcer a garganta de Mike Newton até deixar a vida sumir de seu corpo. — Ou preso por agressão. Me deixe, Alice, por favor!

Alice não se intimidou com as palavras da amiga, deixando-a cativa. Bella sentia-se incapaz, conquanto ela não podia evitar o conflito e muito menos saber até que ponto um homem ciumento agiria.

Não muito longe dali, Angela Weber encarava o Newton sem acreditar em sua declaração a uma garota que todos sabiam ser a namorada de Edward. Terminando de desligar o microfone, Mike preparava-se para sair da sala e ir ao encontro de Isabella com as rosas em mãos para ajoelhar-se e fazer o pedido formal segurando a sua delicada mão. Porém, seus planos foram por água abaixo, quando a porta foi brutalmente aberta e um Cullen completamente avermelhado adentrou.

— Filho de uma puta! – Vociferou, partindo para cima de Mike para segurá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa.

Mais adiante, Tyler Crowley preparava-se para apartar a briga e livrar o seu amigo de receber um olho roxo. Porém, Angela agiu rapidamente, desferindo um chute contra as partes baixas de Tyler, que dobrou o joelho, segurando o local atingindo.

— Vadia! — Gritou Tyler para Angela, que cruzou os braços em frente ao rapaz que se curvava de dor.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam dos comentários. Até breve! **


	69. Possessivo

**LXIX — Possessivo**

**(...)**

Angela era uma mera espectadora enquanto testemunhava o desenrolar dos fatos. A rádio escolar, tão repleta de monotonia, finalmente conseguira algo para gerar um conflito para deixar emocionante o enfado diário sentido naquele apertado e esquecido espaço da escola. Tyler Crowley bem que tentara erguer-se para afastar a briga que acontecia ali, mas, indubitavelmente, era regozijador apreciar uma sessão de _MMA_ ao vivo, com alunos da escola, sujeitos a uma expulsão ou a passar o restante do ensino médio cumprindo detenção.

Por ser mais alto e mais forte Edward Cullen estava sob uma grande vantagem daquela _"briga sem sentido"_ com Mike Newton, que era magricelo. Também não ajudava o fato de Newton ser contra a violência, buscando apenas defender-se, não atacar.

Porém, Edward agia em sentido contrário. Bella era a _sua_ namorada. _Sua._ Soava possessivo, mas ele não se importaria em colocá-la sobre os ombros e passear pela cidade para mostrar que a garota com cabelos castanhos pertencia a _ele_.

— _Isso! Vai!_ — Angela pulava e batia palmas conforme um novo soco acertou a face angelical de Newton. Instintivamente, o loiro pôs as mãos à frente do rosto para evitar novos golpes em sua fronte.

— _Cadela._ — Tyler silvou, erguendo-se sem Angela perceber, conseguindo apartar a briga ao segurar ambos os braços de Edward.

Mike cambaleou até conseguir apoio próximo à cadeira que Angela estava assentada logo ao chegarem à rádio. Despencou, sentindo seus músculos fisgarem, fazendo-o sentir uma forte dor. Ao levar a mão à boca, percebeu a presença de sangue.

— Vá chamar alguém da enfermaria, Angela.

A moça cruzou os braços e bateu o pé esquerdo no solo, dizendo silenciosamente: _"E quem é você para me dar ordens?" _Porém, hesitou quando Tyler acrescentou: — Ou eu conto à direção que você foi conivente a essa briga. E, você sabe, seu lugar na rádio estará muito, mas muito comprometido.

Mike ainda esfregava a mandíbula machucada. Já domado, Edward respirava com dificuldades, sem cessar o seu olhar mortal ao Newton.

—Qual o sentido de tudo isso, Edward? — Tyler pôs-se à frente de Mike, para evitar que Edward avançasse e machucasse ainda mais o loiro.

— Esse filho da puta — apontou para onde Mike cuspia o sangue em sua boca. — pediu a _minha_ namorada em namoro.

— Espere um minuto — Tyler cerrou os olhos para ponderar os fatos. — Você e Bella... estão namorando novamente?

— _Nunca_ terminamos, para começo de conversa — silvou.

— Certo. Houve um mal-entendido _filho da puta — _limpou o suor inexistente da testa.

Edward iria perguntar qual o mal-entendido, mas a porta fora aberta novamente, entrando Angela e a senhora Cooper, da enfermaria.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

Com a voz rouca, Mike pronunciou-se.

— Quase fui morto por esse delinquente — apontou para Edward.

— Sr. Cullen — a senhora Cooper grasniu.

— A história não é bem assim... — Angela tentou interferir.

— Em silêncio, Srta. Weber — estendeu o indicador a Angela. — Sr. Crowley e Srta. Weber, acompanhem o amigo de vocês até a sala de Ted Hyneman. Sr. Newton, vamos a enfermaria cuidar do seu... _problema_.

Enquanto os três caminhavam até a sala de Ted Hyneman, sabiam que estavam em grandes problemas. Estavam seguindo em direção à toca do carrasco da FHS.

* * *

**Olá! *-* Não se desesperem; Edward não será preso ou expulso. ;) E esse sentimento de possessão é bem comum aos casais que namoram desde pequenos. **  
**É isso. Prometo voltar em breve!**


	70. Hyneman

**LXX — Hyneman**

**(...)**

Ted Hyneman, ou simplesmente "O Carrasco", era o diretor da escola secundária de Forks. Conhecido entre os alunos por não ser tolerante a nenhuma inadimplência no que dizia respeito às regras tão meticulosamente arquitetadas para manter a FHS como uma escola sem nenhum índice de violência e marginalidade. Geralmente quem era o responsável por eventuais brigas entre os alunos era Hillary Clapham, a secretária.

Ao entrarem na sala, o local parecia uma alcova em que o leão estava a espreita para devorar a sua carne até não restar nada, absolutamente nada. De costas, em frente a uma gigantesca estante com livros, estava Ted.

— Sentem-se. — A voz era dura.

Sentaram-se os três; Edward, Angela e Tyler.

— Pelo que me foi dito previamente, vocês três, _marginais,_ estavam querendo deturpar a segurança de nossa escola?

— Senhor Hyneman...

— Em silêncio, Sr. Crowley — cortou. Tyler encolheu-se. O homem parecia ter um olho atrás de sua cabeça para reconhecer a sua voz e saber a quem pertencia. — Eu não deixei a palavra com o senhor, deixei?

— Não, senhor. Eu... me desculpe.

— Sr. Cullen, poderia me explicar o que aconteceu?

— Briguei com Mike Newton.

— Assim, por qualquer razão? O senhor simplesmente acordou com o desejo de desferir alguns golpes na face de um aluno por não ter algo melhor a se fazer? Eu acho que acordei com o desejo de expulsar três estudantes. O que senhor me diz sobre isso?

* * *

**Oieee! Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Espero que gostem. Comentem! Não tenham preguiça, ok? Ou tia Annie também ficará com preguiça de escrever *risos* **  
**Até mais.**  
**Beijos.**


	71. Minha

**LXXI — Minha.**

**(...)**

O silêncio imperou na sala do diretor — _carrasco_ — Ted Hyneman. Nenhum dos três alunos ousou até mesmo fazer algum som com a boca depois do aviso implícito em sua fala anterior. Quando Ted falava em expulsar, ele não blefava; agia. E poderia não ser diferente caso alguém não o interrompesse. Hillary.

— Não precisa expulsar nenhum dos três, Ted — Hillary fechou a porta logo ao estar dentro da sala do Carrasco. — Aliás, por que eles estão aqui e não em minha sala?

— Hillary... — nenhum dos três alunos ali presentes e parados como umas esculturas perceberam a informalidade em que ambos se tratavam.

— Eu estava no refeitório quando tudo aconteceu, Ted — circulou a mesa de Ted, prostrando-se à sua frente. — O almoço estava transcorrendo normal, a Srta. Weber com a sua magnífica _playlist_, quando de repente houve a interrupção e o garoto machucado, Mike Newton, declarou-se para a namorada do Sr. Cullen.

— E o aprendiz a delinquente quase arrancou a vida para fora do outro garoto!

— Não seja hipócrita, Ted — Hillary revirou os olhos. — Diga que você não faria o mesmo se... — limpou a garganta. — Se alguém como o Sr. Newton se declarasse a sua... — outra pausa. — namorada?

_Ted Hyneman estava corando? Puta que pariu, eles estão se pegando!,_ Tyler gritou em pensamentos.

Agora, não mais assustados, mas surpresos com o que acabaram de descobrir, os três adolescentes controlavam uma gargalhada. Mesmo o senhor Carrasco era capaz de amar. _Incrível!_

— Estão dispensados — Ted apontou para os adolescentes. — Os três. E Sr. Cullen, mais uma confusão e o senhor será expulso.

(...)

Alice e Isabella estavam sentadas na escadaria que levaria à turma do primeiro ano, esperando que a qualquer momento Edward surgisse — quando ele fosse se dirigir a sua turma no terceiro andar. Porém, o vulto de uma garota loura chamou-lhes a atenção. E a garota correu diretamente para Bella, curvando-se para lhe contar algo em segredo.

— Edward foi levado à sala do diretor — Rosalie Hale sussurrou no ouvido de Isabella.

— Meu Deus! — Bella levantou-se em um átimo.

Aturdida com a explosão da amiga, Alice também se ergueu.

— O que aconteceu?

— Edward vai ser expulso, Alice. Eu disse!

— Já tem alguns minutos que eles estão trancados na sala do diretor, Bella.

— Eles? Tem mais alguém com Edward?

— Angela e Tyler.

— Coitada da Angela — lamentou Alice.

— Eu preciso ir ver o meu namorado.

Seguiram as três em direção à sala do Carrasco em busca de uma notícia de Edward. Porém, quando cruzaram o corredor, encontrou-se com ele. Com lágrimas em seus olhos e esperando o pior, Bella correu ao seu encontro. Ao tê-lo próximo jogou-se em seus braços enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço do amado.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Bella avaliando com o coração contrito o pequeno corte que existia próximo à sobrancelha do namorado. Apalpava toda a pele do rosto do garoto procurando por mais ferimentos, quando foi pega de surpresa: os lábios de Edward reivindicando os seus com brusquidão em um beijo que beirava ao animalesco. Visível aos olhos dos amigos, do carrasco da FHS, e todos aqueles que estavam no corredor em busca de alguma fofoca para alegrar o seu dia. Edward tampouco se importava com a plateia que estavam tendo; apenas queria mostrar a todos que a garota que beijava era total e incondicionalmente _sua_.

_Minha! _Enfatizou em pensamentos.

Correspondeu ao beijo com igual paixão, um pouco reprimida por causa da plateia que os observava com curiosidade e espanto. Porque era a primeira vez em muitos anos que presenciavam uma cena de intimidade entre ambos. Porém, sua parte racional tornou-se um mingau quando as línguas encontraram-se. Quando o oxigênio ficou escasso, afastaram-se. Ele ainda a prendia firmemente contra o seu peito. Beijava-lhe a testa, bochecha e pescoço.

— Voltem todos às suas salas — ouviram a voz de Ted. E afastaram-se. — _Todos vocês._

**#**

* * *

_n/a: Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo anterior! Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! São os comentários de vocês que me animam a escrever! _

_Próximo capítulo será a tão esperada viagem a Flórida *-*_

_Beijos, Annie_


	72. Flórida

**Gente, são 30 followers e 41 favoritos e no último capítulo F&A recebeu apenas 4 comentários (obrigada jonnathan, Brubsmm, BellsCristina e annacaroll). Comentem, pois se continuar assim a fic será excluída.**

* * *

**LXXII — Flórida.**

**(...)**

Os comentários sobre o ataque possessivo do filho de Carlisle começaram a surgir no dia seguinte, e tornou-se o assunto principal nos dias que se seguiram. Ambos evitavam os comentos agressivos daqueles que eram contra o relacionamento. As garotas passaram a encarar Isabella com desdém, outras suspiravam ao vê-los abraçados seguindo em direção ao refeitório para o almoço. O tópico que rodeava a mente dos dois era que naquele fim de semana estariam embarcando para a Flórida. Mesmo que fossem apenas dois dias, e com o propósito de prestigiar Esme Cullen em um concurso de gastronomia. Frustrada por ter apenas roupas apropriadas para o frio ia lembrar-se de pedir algum dinheiro aos pais para comprar roupas que pudesse usar no calor do sudeste do país. Na tarde seguinte, seguiu com Alice até Port Angeles para a aquisição de alguns shorts, camisetas, sandálias e biquines, além de vestidos com estampas. Na quarta-feira ao chegar da escola, Bella estava trancada em seu quarto arrumando a sua mochila, pois era no dia seguinte que viajariam.

— Ah, Bella — começou Renée, afastando alguns vestidos da filha amontoados em cima da cama para sentar-se. — Eu fico preocupada com você.

Abandonando as roupas que enfiava em uma segunda mochila, sentou-se também para dar atenção à mãe.

— Não precisa se preocupar, mamãe — afirmou. — Não estaremos sozinhos, esqueceu? Esme estará com a gente em todos os momentos! E no hotel, dormiremos em quartos separados.

— Mesmo assim... — procurou as mãos da filha para apertá-las gentilmente. — Eu me preocupo com você e acho que a deixei por muito tempo no escuro.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que eu falhei em deixá-la por tantos anos, cega à sexualidade. Nós precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

— Mamãe — corou absurdamente. — Não precisa, realmente.

— Precisa — retrucou incisiva. — Você é quase uma mulher, meu amorzinho. E precisa saber de algumas coisas do "mundo adulto" principalmente no que diz respeito a uma relação íntima entre um homem e uma mulher. Você e Edward, por exemplo, já deram o primeiro passo, eu sei. As suas _marquinhas_ dias atrás revelaram isso. Porém, para o segundo passo acontecer, o sexo propriamente dito, há algumas coisas...

— Mamãe... — tentou novamente.

— Não me interrompa novamente, Isabella — redarguiu cortante. — Ou eu colarei a sua boca com fita adesiva!

Com a ameaça da mãe, Bella ficou em silêncio. Ouvindo-a discorrer sobre como era à primeira vez para uma garota. Contou à mãe a sua aversão com o sexo oral, e mesmo tendo recebido um olhar do tipo "como você descobriu isso?", lhe explicou que os garotos sentiam prazer com essa prática. Mas que ela, Isabella, só o fizesse quando sentisse vontade. Alertou-a sobre o uso de contraceptivos para impedir alguma doença sexualmente transmissível ou uma gravidez indesejada. Prometeu levá-la a um ginecologista para a médica lhe indicar algum anticoncepcional.

— Mas não dá tempo de marcar uma consulta, então se você quiser — limpou a garganta, constrangida. — fazer sexo, lembre-se de usar preservativo. Sempre!

— Mãe! — Isabella estendeu a mão em sinal de "pare" para interromper a prolação de Renée. — Você está supondo que Edward e eu faremos sexo na Flórida?

— A escolha é de vocês, anjinho. Mas eu só vou ficar tranquila sabendo que, pelo sim, ou pelo não, você estará protegida.

— Obrigada, mãe, mas eu realmente não tenho planos de fazer sexo na Flórida!

(...)

Jasper e Alice desistiram da viagem no último minuto. Optaram por passar o fim de semana no Texas para Alice conhecer finalmente os pais do namorado. Dentro de um carro alugado, Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Edward enquanto ele a acarinhava na cintura ou beijava o topo de sua cabeça. Ao chegarem ao hotel próximo ao local onde seria realizado o concurso de gastronomia — que Esme inscreveu-se não por causa do dinheiro, mas pela diversão. Caso fosse declarada a vencedora o doaria a alguma instituição de caridade. O Hotel escolhido por Esme para ficarem em Sarasota — não mais Jacksonville como a princípio — tinha em ambos os quartos uma incrível vista para _Siesta Public Beach_ com as suas incríveis águas cristalinas.

— Vocês podem passear por Sarasota enquanto eu procurarei os organizadores do concurso — disse Esme afastando-se da longa janela do quarto em que Bella dormiria. — Comportem-se! E estejam de volta às duas da tarde para comermos uma Lagosta.

— Estaremos de volta antes das duas — aquiesceu Edward. Após a mãe fechar a porta do quarto, trouxe o rosto da namorada para mais próximo do seu para beijá-la ardentemente — como o sol da Flórida.

Despediram-se quando Bella alegou a precisão de espaço para procurar na bolsa um biquine para usar na ida à praia. Era a primeira vez que a garota mostraria aquela gigantesca quantidade de pele. Procurou na segunda mochila uma sandália rasteira, um_short_ estampado e uma camiseta transparente. O biquine era de uma cor neutra.

Quando se encontrou com Edward no corredor do vigésimo quinto andar do hotel, ele estava em nada mais que uma bermuda caqui e camiseta, além de um boné na cabeça.

— Como sobrevivemos esse tempo todo sem vitamina D?

— Uma boa pergunta — ele respondeu, entregando a Bella óculos de sol. — Você fica bonita com eles.

Bella o colocou preso à camiseta e seguiram de mãos dadas até a saída do hotel. Trocaram mais beijos e carinhos retraídos no elevador, e compartilharam de abraços e sorrisos no saguão do hotel e atraindo atenção das pessoas para os dois adolescentes. Caminharam de mãos dadas pela orla da praia, e sentaram-se na areia para observar o mar.

(...)

Na calada da noite, com medo de dormir sozinha, Bella esgueirou-se pelo corredor do hotel seguindo até a porta do quarto em que o namorado estava dormindo. Rezava internamente para que ele estivesse acordado — embora fossem quase três horas da manhã. Apertando o casaco fortemente, olhava em todas as direções em busca de alguém lhe vigiando. Bateu com o punho algumas vezes na madeira, ansiando que ele pudesse lhe ouvir e chamando o seu nome em forma de sussurro para não acordar os outros hóspedes.

Para a sua imensa surpresa, a porta foi aberta e surgia um Edward sem camisa e com a face amassada. Ele esfregava as pálpebras por causa da forte claridade da lâmpada do corredor. Ao ajustar a sua visão à luz, mirou à namorada.

— Bella?

Sem oferecer uma resposta, pulou em seus braços. Edward perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio por ter sido pego de surpresa. Ainda com a moça em seus braços, fechou novamente a porta do quarto. Reestabeleceu Isabella no solo.

— Eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

— Venha — segurou a mão da namorada, levando-a em direção à cama de solteiro que jazia no centro do quartinho.

Bella estabeleceu-se no meio da cama, com os joelhos no peito e a cabeça apoiada no braço sobre a perna.

— Acordei você?

— Não... — explicou o garoto ainda confuso com a aparição repentina da garota. — Acordei para beber uma água, e justamente quando estava voltando ouvi as batidas na porta.

— Desculpe.

— Eu pensei que fosse Esme para verificar que ambos estávamos em nossos quartos.

O olhar de Bella seguiu instantaneamente até a porta, um arrepio assolando o seu corpo.

— Acha que ela virá?

— Acredito que não. — encarou o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama. — Quase três horas da manhã... Esme com certeza já está dormindo e só acordará pela manhã.

— Eu posso dormir aqui com você?

Edward relanceou mais uma vez a cama. Era de solteiro e para caber os dois teriam que dormir com os corpos colados, e não saberia previr qual seria a sua reação ao ter o corpo da menina tão próximo ao seu.

— Eu prometo que não vou chutar você no meio da noite.

— Me chutar?

— Sim... Tem gente que dorme muito mal! Papai sempre reclama que é chutado por Renée todas as noites e que um dia ainda compraria umas cordas no armazém do Sr. Crowley para prender as suas pernas!

Edward não conteve a risada após o comentário de Bella. O rapaz então, cansado de ficar em pé, seguiu até uma cadeira posicionada em frente a uma mesa que era usada quando a refeição da manhã era anunciada.

— É bom saber que eu não correrei o risco de acordar com uma coluna fraturada.

— Edward... — Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando a postura tensa do rapaz. Com as mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso da calça de moletom preta e os lábios crispados ele era a personificação do temor. — O que há de errado?

— Só estou tentando não surtar com o pensamento que dormiremos juntos.

— Mas essa não é a primeira vez — lembrou, referindo-se ao tempo que um dormia na casa do outro, abraçados a noite inteira. O mesmo tempo em que não imaginavam que seriam namorados e que haveria tanta tensão sexual rondando-os; onde a malícia e o desejo não existiam.

— _É _a primeira vez. Não tem como comparar dormirmos juntos como crianças e... Adolescentes. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Bella deu dois tapinhas em um espaço vazio ao seu lado no colchão.

— Vem, senta aqui. Quero te abraçar. Estou com frio.

Não estava com frio. O casaco cobrindo-lhe o corpo lhe dava esse benefício, mas queria tocá-lo para apartar aquela distância.

Porém, antes de caminhar até a namorada que o esperava sentada em sua cama, Edward foi até a sua mala dentro do guarda-roupa buscar uma camisa para vestir. Não observou a peça que escolhia, vestindo uma camisa de linho. Em frente à cama, sentou-se em um estreito espaço. Bella rapidamente ajustou seu corpo ao dele, deixando as pernas unidas para poupar espaço, deitando a cabeça em seu peito e pousando as mãos em cima do abdômen do garoto. Do modo em que estava posicionada, era capaz de ouvir as batidas frenéticas do coração do namorado. E sentir na palma da mão o subir e descer do seu abdômen com a respiração acelerada.

— O concurso que Esme participará é amanhã à noite, não é? — murmurou.

— Exatamente. E na manhã seguinte embarcaremos de volta.

— Eu estou gostando do passeio.

— Somos dois. — respondeu. Edward estava distraído fazendo cachos nos cabelos da namorada; a outra mão ocupava-se de tocá-la na cintura.

— O que faremos amanhã? Durante o dia, eu quero dizer?

— O que você quer fazer?

— Já fomos à praia... Que tal um cinema? Já fomos ao cinema alguma vez?

— Se deitarmos no sofá, cheio de cobertas, com uma forte chuva caindo do lado de fora apreciando "O Diário da Princesa" contar como _cinema_...

— Assistir filme em casa não é cinema! — retrucou Bella, sorrindo.

— Então já temos uma resposta.

— Vamos ao cinema? — Bella bocejou, mas não se sentia sonolenta.

— Vamos. Vá dormir, Bella.

A moça não lhe respondeu de imediato. Estava distraída pensando no momento em que chegou ao quarto de Edward e o encontrou com apenas uma calça de moletom. A visão dos seus músculos abdominais não lhe saia à mente, mesmo quando conversavam sobre outro assunto. Distraidamente tocava-o com a ponta do dedo e o sentia estremecer.

Edward tentou afastá-la, mas ela agarrou-se ao tecido da camisa impedindo-o de mantê-la longe.

— Está tarde para eu ir buscar um colchão extra na recepção, e também seria arriscado porque poderia chegar ao conhecimento de Esme, então eu vou buscar um lençol para eu dormir.

— Já temos um lençol aqui — a moça impulsionou-se para cima ficando com os rostos frente a frente.

— Digo um lençol para mim.

— E dormiremos com dois lençóis? — murmurou, depositando calidamente um beijo na ponta do nariz do namorado.

Edward mantinha os olhos fechados. Sentia a aproximação da moça, e relaxou quando os lábios macios dela cobriram o seu. Primeiramente apenas em um tímido roçar; após, ela ousou passar a pontinha da língua sobre os lábios dele recebendo como resposta um grunhido. Ele não mais a tocava, as mãos passeavam em qualquer lugar, menos no corpo da moça que se encontrava parcialmente sobre si. A perna dela posicionada bem_naquele _lugar. Mas, ou ela tinha sentido em _quê_ tocava e ficara calada, ou era inocente demais para perceber que — novamente — provocava o namorado. E daquela vez não estavam em uma cabine da "tortura" com Alice e Jasper ao lado. Estavam sozinhos. E aquele fato irritava e incitava Edward, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ela separou os lábios dele com os próprios e deu início ao beijo, concluiu que não a pararia. Deixaria que Bella fizesse o que achasse melhor, ele seria como um fantoche em suas mãos obedecendo as suas vontades. Precisaram de uma pausa para reestabelecer as respirações, mas a moça não cessou com a tortura. Beijando-lhe o pescoço da mesma forma que ele fez há algumas semanas no Halloween.

— Bella... — Edward não conseguiu conter o gemido ao ter o lóbulo sensualmente mordido pelos dentes de Isabella. Finalmente tocando-a para parar o que faziam. — É melhor pararmos.

— Por quê? Você não está gostando?

— Não! — negou. — Ao contrário, eu estou adorando, mas...

— Mas... — ela o incitou a continuar, e ele o fez.

— Você sabe o que provoca em mim quando faz essas coisas.

— Você está excitado? — escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward para esconder o rubor.

— O que você acha?

— Que sim? — sua voz não passava de um murmúrio abafado pelo tecido da camisa.

— Sim.

— Edward, _hoje_ nós vamos apenas "dormir". Mas "dormir" de "dormir" mesmo! Com direito a sonhar e tudo!

— Eu vou buscar o meu lençol.

— Não! — Bella o impediu de se afastar. — Quero que você durma aqui, comigo. Se fosse para ficar sozinha eu continuaria no meu quarto. _Por favor_...?

— Decidimos levar as coisas com calma, Bella... — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. A menina estremeceu com a voz rouca sussurrando-lhe a frase. — Eu não acho que conseguiria manter isso por muito tempo, se dormirmos na mesma cama. Então, eu decido por colocar um lençol no chão. Será mais seguro, para nós dois.

— Você não precisa dormir no chão, Edward, seria egoísta da minha parte.

— Então você quer que eu durma aqui, ao seu lado? Bella... eu não sei...

— _Shiiiii_ — silenciou-o ao colocar o indicador em seus lábios. — Eu queria pedir uma coisa... — completou como um sussurro. As bochechas coradas chamaram a atenção de Edward.

— O que você quiser — respondeu sem pestanejar.

— Eu... Eu queria — desviou o olhar até a camisa de linho do garoto. — Repetir o que aconteceu no Halloween. Mas não vamos "fazer".

— Bella... — Edward tentou adverti-la que não seria seguro, mas novamente teve o indicador sobre os lábios, calando-o.

— Eu estou pedindo.

Ao olhar a expressão da moça à sua frente, Edward tomou ciência que não possuía forças suficientes para negar algum pedido seu. Por mais que lhe fosse doer fisicamente tamanho contato, mas o faria; por ela. Então apenas pensando nela que acariciou as maçãs do rosto de Bella, apreciando quando ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo que aconteceria em seguida. Os lábios voltaram a se unir como se um magnetismo estivesse os atraindo; o imã e o metal. Deixando-se guiar por seus instintos, acomodou-se completamente em cima do rapaz abraçando seu quadril com as pernas. Ele lhe beijava ainda contido, com as mãos percorrendo suas costas e migrando para o interior do casaco a fim de retirá-lo. Quando teve a peça fora do seu corpo, tremeu de frio com a rajada de vento que adentrava por uma fresta da janela aberta.

Por baixo do casaco havia apenas uma camiseta azul de algodão. Edward os fez sentar na cama ainda com a moça sobre as suas pernas. Naquele momento, ela estava finalmente ciente do quanto o atiçava. Apartou seus lábios dos de Isabella para vê-la mais uma vez; arfante pelo beijo trocado e os olhos fechados como se temesse abri-los e descobrisse que era apenas um sonho.

— Você tem certeza, Bella?

— Pare de... pare de perguntar se eu tenho certeza, está bem? Eu quero. Você quer. Mas não... vamos fazer.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos; as pupilas marrons estavam brilhantes e não houve mais dúvidas.

— O que vamos fazer então? — questionou o garoto, brincando com a barra da camiseta dela.

— O que você quer fazer? — devolveu a questão.

— Eu quero fazer muitas coisas... — ergueu um pouco do tecido, revelando a pele da barriga da moça. Estava um pouco avermelhada pelo sol da tarde quando foram visitar a praia.

— Me mostre — sussurrou.

Ela não titubeou e nem quis fugir quando Edward suspendeu a sua camiseta até ter um monte de tecido embolado abaixo dos seios. Bella o ajudou a se livrar da peça de roupa, revelando um delicado sutiã de algodão com vários desenhos de vacas. Envergonhou-se com a infantilidade do _lingerie_ e tateou em busca da camisa para cobrir-se.

— Hei — Edward a chamou, mas ela não o olhou nos olhos. — Alguma vez já disse o quanto você fica lindinha toda vermelhinha?

— Seu bobo!

— Um bobo que é completamente apaixonado por você! — replicou. Procurou o fecho do sutiã de _vaquinha_ para tirá-lo.

Quando se preparava para tirar completamente o sutiã da namorada e revelr mais uma vez seus seios, uma mão lhe impediu.

— Eu quero sentir você — explicou, tocando sugestivamente em seu peito. — Também quero poder te tocar.

Com as mãos trêmulas, conseguiu abrir um a um os botões da camisa. Percorreu com as mãos, curiosa, todo o peito de Edward, satisfeita com o toque. Explorava a parte dorsal dele, sentindo seus músculos tencionarem quando se aproximava do cós da calça de moletom. Ambos se tocavam, conhecendo-se. Edward nunca esteve com outra garota então não sabia como agir naquela situação; tampouco o pai lhe ensinou como deveria agir. Sabia apenas que precisava se controlar a todo o momento para não perder o controle e jogar Isabella sobre aquela cama num quarto de hotel e amá-la como desejava.

Os olhos estavam conectados e nenhum deles queria desligar aquela conexão. Apenas quando precisavam piscar. O sutiã de vaquinhas era apenas mais uma peça de roupa jogada no chão do hotel. Seus mamilos ficaram túmidos ao receber uma rajada de vento úmido. Sentindo-se logo aquecida quando — mais uma vez — Edward a provava com a boca exatamente ali; como no Halloween. A sensação era a mesma. Talvez diferente porque não fora pega de surpresa tampouco tinha um casal ao lado. Sozinhos. Apenas os dois. E o desejo de avançar um pouco mais os limites da "inocência" tão fervorosamente seguida por quase uma década. Estava ciente do contato íntimo com Edward, e gostava de_tê-lo_ tocando-a naquele seu ponto ainda adormecido. Movimentou-se em seu colo para ter mais daquela sensação, e gemeram ao mesmo tempo com o contato. Percebeu o aperto vigoroso em sua cintura aumentar sempre se movimentava.

— Pare — murmurou Edward com a voz rouca, nublada de desejo.

— Não. — E para frisar a sua negação, movimentou-se novamente.

As ações seguintes de Edward eram repletas de nervosismo. Estavam insinuando o ato sexual, ambos vestidos. O tão conhecido sexo seco. A todo o momento estava preparado para ouvir o "pare" que orientou a namorada a dizer-lhe caso se sentisse desconfortável, ou porque simplesmente tinha desistido e não queria continuar. Porém, o "pare" nunca chegou. Lembrando-se do fato ocorrido no Halloween, tentou desligar-se do próprio desconforto em sua parte inferior porque tudo seria para a satisfação de Isabella. Mostrar à garota que eles não precisavam — ainda — fazerem sexo para obterem prazer. E nem mesmo o tão rejeitado "sexo oral" como ela comunicou através de um sms que nunca faria. Mas poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia quanto a essa prática... Bastava que ela o deixasse mostrar.

Mas não abusaria da sorte. Já tinham avançado o suficiente àquela noite. E, sentindo-se culpado, finalmente pôde liberar toda a tensão acumulada durante o dia. Não em sua mão ou sobre o azulejo do banheiro, como de costume. A sua _la petite mort_ — pequena morte, ou orgasmo, para os franceses — chegara sob o algodão do moletom. Pelo corar da namorada, não sabia dizer se ela desfrutara da mesma sensação que ele.

— Agora eu estou com sono — ela quebrou o silêncio, bocejando para enfatizar o seu desejo.

— Eu preciso de um banho — beijou a testa da moça antes de se afastar.

— Provavelmente eu também preciso de um, mas estou começando a ver estrelinhas flutuando pelo quarto — com os olhos semicerrados, ergueu a mão para tatear o nada.

Sozinha na cama enrolou-se no lençol e fechou seus olhos para rememorar os acontecimentos de minutos atrás.

**#**

* * *

**Gostaram do capítulo? Sim? Não? Contem tudo na review! *-***

**Beijos, Annie.**


	73. Seguinte

**LXXIII — Seguinte**

**(...)**

Bella despertou assim que os primeiros raios solares atingiram a janela de vidro do quarto de hotel. Tentou remexer-se para esticar as pernas, mas esbarrou em algo. _Ou alguém_. Descerrando rapidamente as pálpebras lembrou-se da fuga no meio da madrugada até o quarto do namorado, com o objetivo de adormecer em seus braços e afugentar o medo de dormir sozinha. Mas então lembranças dos acontecimentos anteriores lhe invadiram a mente. Ela e Edward, naquela mesma cama agindo como os dois adolescentes que eram. Apoiando o queixo no peito do namorado, observou a face sonolenta do garoto. Ele ostentava um ridículo sorriso nos lábios, se não fosse o ritmo de sua respiração o acusaria de estar acordado.

Levou a mão em direção aos lábios do garoto a fim de tocá-los, e fora surpreendida quando teve um dos dedos mordido pelos dentes de Edward, que começava a despertar.

— Você estava acordado! — ela acusou.

— Bom-dia pra você também, linda — ele disse, alongando as pernas o máximo que podia conseguido assim deixá-los ainda mais colados. As pernas de Bella estavam enlaçadas às do namorado e não se sabia a quem pertencia cada uma delas.

— Por que não avisou que estava acordado?

— Eu acordei assim que fui chutado. Mas não a culpo; essa cama é ridiculamente minúscula!

— Talvez por isso Esme tenha escolhido quartos com cama de solteiro... — cobriu os lábios com o dorso da mão para bocejar. O hálito matinal, infelizmente, não tinha o aroma de morangos. — Com o pouco espaço, seriam pequenas as chances de dormirmos juntos.

— Acho que baseado em sua teoria, ela se equivocou.

— Sim — concordou. — Tenho que voltar para o meu quarto.

— Não! — E para enfatizar a sua resposta, ele a segurou mais apertado, impedindo a sua fuga. — Fique mais um pouco. Precisamos conversar sobre ontem à noite. A madrugada dela, eu quero dizer.

Bella imediatamente corou com a citação sobre o que fizeram na madrugada. Ainda sentia sua pele queimar nos locais em que fora beijada por Edward. Havia sido diferente da primeira experiência, no Halloween.

— O que você quer falar? — a voz saíra abafada por estar com a boca grudada à camisa dele. — Aliás, espere um minuto. Eu preciso escovar os dentes.

— Certo. — sentou-se em postura relaxada, levando Isabella consigo. Tentou beijá-la, mas acabou tocando os lábios em seus dedos quando ela cobriu a boca.

— Eu volto em dois minutos! — e rapidamente Bella saiu do colo do namorado para ir até o seu banheiro, higienizar-se.

Seu cabelo mais parecia um ninho de passarinho com os fios embaraçados. Não dispunha de nenhuma escova de cabelo, então teria que se contentar a passar os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando eliminar os nós. Não havia nenhuma escova de dente extra, e não correria o risco de ir ao seu quarto buscar o que precisava para depois voltar, então apenas bochechou com antisséptico bucal.

Enquanto enxaguava a boca, Bella se assustou ao ter um par de mãos a segurarem pela cintura. Cuspiu, antes que sem querer engolisse e teve as costas prensadas ao peito sólido de Edward. Ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, cheirando-a maliciosamente e distribuindo beijos molhados por sua garganta e orelha.

— Por que demorou tanto? — perguntou com uma vozinha rouca e despretensiosamente sensual. Bella arrepiou-se inteira com a mistura da voz lhe sussurrando à língua quente acariciando o lóbulo da orelha. — Alguém também precisa usar o banheiro.

E tão rápido quanto ele apareceu, afastou-se. Ao terminar a escovação seguiu para fora do banheiro, deixando-o solitário. Esperou paciente pelos quinze minutos que se seguiram, sentada na cama.

— Desculpe — disse assim que fechou a porta do banheiro e caminhava até o guarda-roupa com apenas uma toalha no quadril cobrindo a nudez.

— Está sendo acusado por qual crime?

— Por ter te atacado. Duas vezes. Ontem e hoje.

— Se bem estou lembrada, _eu_ ataquei você essa madrugada.

— E isso me lembra de que precisamos ter outra conversa...

Edward não pôde concluir a frase, pois uma voz familiar, acompanhada de batidas na porta do quarto interrompeu o seu raciocínio. Um segundo olhar à Isabella, que parecia petrificada, explanou o pensamento de ambos.

— Esme.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários. s2s2 Continuem assim e tia Annie sempre voltará com novos capítulos!**

**Beijos, A.**


	74. Progresso

**LXXIV— Progresso**

**(...)**

_Toc, toc._

Mais uma batida na porta. Bella se empertigou, fitando a porta do quarto com os olhos arregalados e as mãos trêmulas. Edward a encarou com um olhar que podia ser interpretado como: _fique calma, está tudo bem, não fizemos nada de errado. _E ela queria — muito — acreditar nas palavras de conforto não verbalizadas pelo namorado. O temor da adolescente era que Esme Cullen fosse ter uma reação semelhante à de Renée ao descobrir as marcas avermelhadas em sua pele após o acontecido no Halloween. Ou pior; que Esme fosse uma versão feminina do antiquado Charlie Swan. Em quaisquer umas das situações, eles estavam encrencados.

Aparentemente mais calmo que Isabella, Edward ignorou a terceira batida na porta e o chamado de Esme. Pelo tom de sua voz ela não parecia estar nervosa, cogitando uma ligação para Forks, tampouco desejando o afastamento dos dois adolescentes.

Edward deu as costas à namorada para buscar dentro da mala uma bermuda de brim e uma cueca e seguiu com as roupas para o banheiro. Voltou em menos de dois minutos, sem camisa e com o cabelo ainda pingando do banho recém-tomado. Ele seguiu em direção à garota assustada, abraçando-a e beijando a sua testa. Imediatamente Bella sentiu-se acalmar com o carinho que recebia.

— Hei — começou. — Suas mãos estão geladas, bebê. — Ele tocou gentilmente os dedos da morena. — Fique calma, está bem?

Impossibilitada de formular uma resposta, ela apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. Sentou-se novamente na cama que dividiram durante a madrugada, e tentou ficar o mais relaxada possível.

Se isso fosse possível.

_Ele a chamou de bebê._

Edward caminhou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta. Esme Cullen falava ao telefone, e os pelos de Bella se arrepiaram ao cogitar quem seria a pessoa do outro lado da linha._Provavelmente Charlie. E ele já deve estar dentro de um avião para vir me buscar. Que merda!_

— Só um minuto, querido — disse Esme, dando as costas ao filho antes de finalizar a chamada. — Já está pronto para o café da manhã?

Edward limpou a garganta.

— Café da manhã?

— Café da manhã, Edward. A primeira refeição do dia... O Sol da Flórida queimou os seus neurônios? — Ela questionou, com um sorriso escarninho.

— Mãe! — Ele a censurou.

— Vamos lá, vista uma camisa para cobrir os seus músculos _que não existem_ e venha comigo que vamos acordar a nossa Bela Adormecida... — Enquanto falava, ela afastava o filho da porta pelo ombro entrando no quarto. Ao estar dentro, interrompeu-se imediatamente ao contemplar a silhueta da _Bela Adormecida_ na cama de Edward. — Acho que não será mais necessário!

— Mãe... — Edward começou, mas foi surpreendido quando Esme caminhou até a menina assustada.

— Bella! — Esme cantou. — Acordada tão cedo, meu bem? Ou você dormiu aqui? — franziu o cenho.

— Ela dormiu aqui. — Edward optou por contar a verdade. Não havia razões para mentiras, afinal. — Bella não estava conseguindo dormir...

— Eu entendo. — Esme assentiu. — Que Charlie Swan nunca saiba que vocês dormiram no mesmo quarto, dividiram a mesma cama... — Ela tocou as mãos de Bella. — Você conhece o seu pai, meu anjo. Não tenho nada contra... — limpou a garganta. — vocês compartilharem a cama, vocês são dois adolescentes e tenho certeza que responsáveis!

Olhou sugestivamente para o filho.

— Enfim. Vamos, temos que aproveitar o café da manhã logo cedo, pois a programação do dia está muito cheia!

(...)

À tarde eles passaram conhecendo um pouco aquela pequena cidade litorânea da Flórida, conheceram alguns poucos pontos turísticos que a cidade oferecia, foram às compras comprar presentinhos para os pais de Bella e algumas lembrancinhas da cidade para Jasper e Alice. No shopping, Bella ajudou Esme a escolher um conjunto perfeito para a noite do concurso e uma roupa simples e bonita para Isabella usar enquanto estivesse, ao lado de Edward, na plateia, prestigiando a gentil mulher que era tão hábil na cozinha.

— Eu pensei que a sua mãe fosse surtar ao me encontrar no seu quarto àquele horário da manhã. — Bella confessou.

— Esme não é tão antiquada quanto o seu pai. Além disso, ela é compreensiva.

— A nossa conversa não iniciada... como ficará?

— Não era nada demais, Bella.

— Vamos, eu quero saber!

— Tem certeza? — insistiu. — Quer mesmo começar o assunto em pleno elevador?

— Somos apenas nós dois aqui.

— Você venceu. — Ele a beijou rapidamente na boca. Sem línguas. Sem ousadia. Apenas um delicado roçar de lábios. — É apenas um pedido, _amor_.

O coração de Bella se encheu de amor ao ouvi-lo a chamar daquela forma carinhosa. Seria possível ter se apaixonado por ele ainda mais após a noite anterior? Se apenas com "aquela brincadeirinha que todos os adolescentes que não estão preparados para o sexo fazem" a havia despertado daquela forma... Temia uma verdadeira morte quando o momento se concretizasse. Quando estivessem, enfim, unidos.

— Você pode pedir o que quiser.

— O que eu quiser? Você tem certeza? Acho que dizer que eu posso pedir o que quiser não é uma escolha sensata.

— Você não pediria nada além daquilo que eu sou capaz de oferecer. Eu confio em você, Edward.

— E eu também não pediria. Você está certa.

— O seu pedido?

— Não é que eu esteja arrependido, não é nada disso. A noite anterior... Bem, eu desejava aquilo mais do que você imagina. Mas há alguns limites que precisamos estabelecer.

— Que limites?

— Quando as coisas estiverem além do que você pode ir, não hesite em pedir pare, que eu pararei na mesma hora. E eu queria que valesse o contrário também. Não acho sensato você subestimar o meu autocontrole. _Eu a desejo, Bella. E você não imagina o quanto._

— Eu coagi você?

— Ficarei feliz se você me coagir mais vezes. — Ele sorriu, segurando-a na cintura mais apertado. Bella apoiava a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o perfume dele em suas narinas.

_Seria possível se embebedar apenas com a fragrância natural da pele dele misturada ao perfume?_

— E sobre a noite anterior, você gostou?

Bella sentiu-se corar com a lembrança da noite anterior. Sentir o quanto ele a desejava havia mexido com ela de uma forma estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que era boa.

— Quando vamos poder repetir? — murmurou Bella.

Um largo sorriso penetrou os lábios do garoto. Ele sentia que, finalmente, as coisas estavam se encaixando, que os trilhos estavam voltando aos seus devidos lugares e que finalmente avançavam e não regrediam. Continuaria lhe mostrando as coisas aos poucos — ao mesmo tempo em que a ensinava, também aprendia, pois tudo estava sendo novo demais para ele. Eram dois iniciantes, mas ao contrário de Bella, ele fora criado tendo uma noção de como as coisas funcionavam, graças a Carlisle.

— Hum. Não será fácil burlar o sistema de segurança do Chefe Swan.

— Encontraremos uma forma. — Ela se pendurou nas pontas dos dedos para conseguir alcançar os lábios dele para beijá-lo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eles continuaram presos naquela bolha apaixonada. Tomaram ciência que estavam no térreo quando ouviram quando uma senhorinha acompanhada de uma cadelinha limpou a garganta. Eles se separaram rapidamente, e de mãos dadas foram até a saída do hotel ao encontro do taxi que os esperava.

Bella estava ansiosa para que eles pudessem voltar ao quarto do hotel. Tinham que aproveitar ao máximo a temporada, pois uma vez que estivessem de volta à Forks... Charlie Swan não facilitaria.

* * *

**Oi! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, rs. Mil desculpas pela demora, não foi de propósito, mas eu realmente, realmente esqueci de postar o capítulo. T.T **

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, haha *-***

**Até breve!**

**Beijos,**

**Annie**


End file.
